Hulló angyalok
by Drachiss
Summary: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.
1. Sodrásban

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**1. fejezet - Sodrásban**

Draco csendesen rótta a folyosókat. Utálta. Gyűlölt itt lenni, de nem tehetett mást. Ez volt az egyetlen biztonságos hely, de annak ellenére, hogy tisztában volt helyzete súlyosságával, mégis dühítette és elkeserítette, hogy bezárták, méghozzá épp ide.

Magában felidézte a négy héttel ezelőtti beszélgetését Dumbledore professzorral:

" -... és éppen e miatt szeretném a segítségét kérni, igazgató úr - sóhajtotta Draco, kezeit tördelve, miközben Dumbledore irodájában ülve nézett farkasszemet az ősz varázslóval.

- Én ezt mind megértem, Mr. Malfoy. De kérem, értse meg Ön is, hogy egy ilyen lépés megtételéhez, mint amire Ön készül, ezek az érvek nagyon kevesek. Elhiszem, hogy nem volt könnyű gyermekkora egy gazdag, híres, de nemtörődöm család gyermekeként. Értem, hogy milyen fájdalmas volt látni, amit az apja egész életében művelt és, hogy ennek ellenére mégis nehéz lehetett a meghurcoltatását végignézni. De ez még mindig nem elég ok arra a cselekedetre, amely miatt Ön most felkeresett engem.

- Tehát nem hajlandó egyezséget kötni velem? - kérdezte Draco. Arcának izmai meg se rezzentek, ám hangja remegett. Tudta, hogy ez az egyetlen esélye, hogy ha ez az idős ember most nemet mond, akkor el fog indulni egy olyan lejtőn, amin már nincs megállás. Itt és most csakis Dumbledore-on múlik, hogy Ő, Draco Malfoy Rend-tag lesz-e, avagy Halálfaló. Ám hiába várta az igazgató az átállás valódi indokát, Draco hallgatott. Hallgatott és nem is tehetett volna mást, mert valójában még ő maga sem tudta, mi készteti egész eddigi élete megtagadására. Ezernyi érzés kavargott benne szüntelenül, a kétségbeeséstől egészen a jeges félelemig. Képtelen volt rendet tenni magában. Lelke olyan mély és érthetetlen érzelmekkel keringőzött, hogy azt hitte, beleszédül a táncba. Pedig ezek közül az érzések közül, egy sem volt a _'szerelem', _de még csak a _'boldogság'_ sem. Mind negatív volt, rideg és félelmetes, és Draco nem vágyott másra, csak, hogy lelassuljon lelkének tánca és végre megérthessen mindent, ami vele történik. Ám érzelmei vihara tovább dúlt testében, így a szőke hajú fiú állta Dumbledore pillantását és várta az ítéletet.

- Nem - mondta ki végül az igazgató. Ám mielőtt Draco elkeseredhetett volna, tovább folytatta: - Nem engedhetem, hogy fiatal kora ellenére kémkedjen a Rendnek. Tehát nem fogadom el a segítségét, ellenben én hajlandó vagyok azt nyújtani Önnek.

- Ezt hogy érti? - kérdezte a mardekáros gyanakodva. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy valaki önzetlenül, minden viszonzást mellőzve segítsen neki.

Dumbledore felemelkedett íróasztala mögül, lassan előre sétált, végül megállt a szőke srác mellett, s onnan nézett le a fiúra.

- Draco. Mindössze 17 éves vagy, nem tehetem kockára az életed, csak azért, hogy önmagam és a Rend többi tagja előtt bizonyítsam, hogy nem hamis indokok vezérelnek, amikor azt kéred tőlem, hogy nyújtsak neked menedéket. Ám ez csupán az érme egyik oldala. A másik oldalon ott áll, hogy nem tehetem kockára a Rend-tagok életét, csupán azért, hogy megbizonyosodjam arról, megbízhatok-e benned. Éppen ezért nem kell kémkedned a Halálfalók között a Rendnek. Egyetlen kérésem van, ám szeretném, ha azt feltétel nélkül teljesítenéd.

- És mi lenne az? - kérdezte mostmár bizakodóbban Draco.

- Itt kell töltened a nyári szünetet.

- Itt? Mármint, itt a Roxfortban?

- Pontosan - mondta nyugodt hangon Dumbledore.

- De... Úgy tudom, senki sem tartózkodik itt a nyári szünetek alatt - nyögte kissé keserűen a szőke fiú. - Ezekszerint teljesen egyedül kellene eltöltenem három hónapot a kastélyban?

- Ez nem egészen így néz ki - nyugtatta meg az igazgató. - Trelawney professzor is az iskolában tölti a szünidőt...

- Vele aztán sokra megyek - vetette közbe Draco.

- ... és a Rend-tagok is gyakran megfordulnak itt, ugyanis nem egyszerűen itt kell majd tartózkodnod, Draco, hanem amennyiben a Rendnek sürgősen el kell majd hagynia a jelenlegi főhadiszállását - bármilyen okból -, abban az esetben neked kell előkészítened a Rend-tagok átmenekítését a Roxfortba.

Draco egy pillanatra meghökkent. Nem értette, hogyan bízhat rá Dumbledore egy ilyen fontos feladatot, hiszen bármikor kijátszhatja a férfi bizalmát és átadhatja mind őt, mind a Főnix Rendjének tagjait a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Ám nem maradt ideje tovább gondolkozni a kérdésen, ugyanis Dumbledore várakozón rápillantott, majd megkérdezte:

- Nos, mi a válaszod?

Rövid gondolkodás után Draco bólintott, majd mélyebb meggyőződése jelét adva egy egyszerű _'Igen'_-nel felelt.

Így történhetett, hogy most itt sétálgatott a Roxfort falai között, lelkében sok-sok tüskével. Úgy érezte, ennél rosszabb helyzetet már nem teremthet számára az élet. Egész álló nap azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy megpróbálja minél nagyobb távolságban elkerülni a folyton részeg Trelawneyt, akihez ugyan eddig nem volt szerencséje, mert nem járt jóslástanra, ám egy hónapos itt tartózkodásának köszönhetően már kívülről tudta a nő jóslataiban létező összes halálnemet ABC-sorrendben. Dumbledore ígéretével ellentétben egyetlen Rend-tag sem járt itt az elmúlt hónap során, így Dracónak jószerével semmi tennivalója sem akadt.

Mikor már két hete lakott a kastélyban, elhatározta, hogy megajándékozza magát egy kis társasággal, mégha olyan ember is az illető, aki nem illik az ő elit köreibe. Ám amikor elment meglátogatni Hagridot, a félóriás nem nyitott ajtót, kunyhójának ablakai lesötételve, s még a kutyája, Agyar sem adott magáról életjelet.

A mardekáros fiú majd beleőrült a semmittevésbe, képtelen volt élvezni a rá szakadt hirtelen szabadságot. Hisz bárhová mehetett, bármit csinálhatott, így nyáron senkit nem zavart, hogy melyik klubhelyiségben lóg, elvégre a szünet alatt nem állták útját holmi jelszavak és szabályok. Még önmagán is borzalmasan meglepődött, mikor egyik kastélybeli sétája során a Griffendél-torony felé vette az irányt. Párszor megtorpant, előtört belőle mardekáros vére, s úgy gondolta, egy aranyvérűnek nincs semmi keresnivalója a griffendélesek hálókörletében, ám kíváncsisága erősebbnek bizonyult.

Mikor elért a Kövér Dáma portréja elé, a telt keblű hölgy minden teketória nélkül beengedte. A fiú kissé megszeppenve mászott be a portrélyukon, majd mikor felemelkedett, csillogó szemmel nézett körbe. Bár önmaga előtt is hevesen titkolta, valójában az ezüst mellett az arany volt az egyik kedvenc színe. Megbabonázta érzékeit az aranyból áradó, csillogó melegség. Úgy érezte, két kedvenc színe nem más, mint önmaga. Kívülről ő is jeges és hideg, mint az ezüst, ám a felszín alatt, mélyen, egy olyan helyen, amelyet senki sem ismer, olyan, mint az arany. Forró, lágy és érzésekkel teli. Néha, amikor egyedül volt, magányosan és elhagyatottan, teljesen elkeseredett, hisz úgy érezte, nincs is olyan ember a világon, aki igazán meg akarná ismerni a valódi énjét. Csatlósai, barátai, csodálói, de még az ellenségei is megelégedtek azzal a külső álcával, melyet kifelé mutatott, s senki nem próbálta megkeresni benne a jót és a szépet. Pedig Draco tudta magáról, hogy nem rossz ember, bár tisztában volt hibáinak többségével is. Gúnyolta a társait, bántotta az ellenségeit, ám erről nem ő tehetett, hisz ezt várták el tőle. Belenevelték a fájdalom okozásának gyönyörét, s még kisgyermekként megtanulta, hogy milyen nagy kincs valaki más szemében a könnyek csillanását látni, főként akkor, ha miatta vannak ott.

Ám akkor nem törődött ilyen lehangoló dolgokkal. Végigjárta a klubhelyiséget, kipróbálta, hogy milyen kényelmesek a fotelek, megnézegette a festményeket a falakon, majd az ablakhoz sétálva gyönyörködött a felséges kilátásban, mely épp a tavat mutatta neki. Magának is nehezére esett bevallani, de nagyon tetszett neki a torony. Teljesen más volt, mint a mardekárosok ablaktalan hálókörzete. Itt minden tele volt színnel, élettel. Elképzelte, milyen lehet a benépesült klubhelyiség egy hosszú nap után, amikor a tanulók elnyúlnak a kényelmes fotelekben, a kandalló elé húzott asztalokat megpakolják töménytelen mennyiségű könyvvel, majd némi szomorúsággal a szívében maga előtt látta, hogy milyen lehet a gyönyörűen feldíszített klubhelyiségben eltölteni egy karácsony estét a barátok körében, miközben Robbantós Snapszlit játszanak, vagy Varázsló Sakkot. A szomorúság nem csak a szívében, de már az arcán is ott lakozott, ahogy leült egy fotelbe és csak nézte az üres, kihűlt kandallót. Érezte magában valahol mélyen a fájdalmat, ám egyre inkább erőt vett rajta a rémület, ahogy elképzelte, hogy apja a haragtól tombolva kerestetni kezdi őt. Hogy a Halálfalók felforgatják barátai, ismerősei otthonát utána kutatva. Rettegett, hogy egyszer rátalálnak, s akkor nemcsak az apja dühével, de a Sötét Nagyúrral is szembe kell majd néznie. Draco iszonyodott a férfitól. Félte a Nagyúr erejét, hatalmát, gonoszságát. Tudta, hogy innen már nincs visszaút. Ha rátalálnak, megölik. Apja már egész biztosan rájött, hogy nem egyszerű gyermeki lázadásról van szó, hanem fia megtagadta családját, elveit, s átállt az ellenséges oldalra. A jeges rémület egyre inkább erőt vett rajta. Végül felnézett. s meglátta a hálószobákba vezető lépcsőt. Úgy érezte, aludnia kell, vagy legalább egy takaró alá elbújni, hogy elméjének rémképei végre elhagyják, békét adjanak neki. Felállt, majd elindult a lépcsőn. Talán csak a szerencséjének köszönheti, hogy első nekifutásra a fiúk lépcsőjén indult felfelé, így nem kellett egy csúszdával farkasszemet néznie. Néha megtorpant, ám végül mégis feljutott a felsőbb szintre. Már volt alkalma megcsodálni a Hollóhátas és a Hugrabugos klubhelyiséget, így tudta, hogy az ajtókon még ott vannak a névvel ellátott táblácskák, mutatva az adott szoba tulajdonosainak/lakóinak nevét. Őt csupán egyetlen személy érdekelte, bár maga sem tudta, hogy miért. Mikor végre megtalálta, hangosan fel is olvasta a nevet:

- Harry Potter.

Alatta pedig ott volt még négy másik: Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan és Longbottom.

Amikor benyitott a szobába, szíve egy pillanatra összeszorult, annyira meglepte a helyiség barátságos elrendezése. Végigjárta az ágyakat, próbálta kitalálni, hogy melyik kié lehet, majd egyet kiválasztva elterült rajta. Pálcájának egyetlen intésével kinyitotta az egyik ablakot, így a kellemes, nyári szellő meglengette választott ágyának függönyeit. Draco többször is újra körbenézett a szobában. Az semmilyen formában nem hasonlított az ő mardekáros hálószobájához. Ott hűvös eleganiával voltak elrendezve a bútorok, kellő teret adva mind az öt lakónak. Az ágyak közötti távolság épp megfelelő volt arra, hogy a lakók ne sértsék egymás intimszféráját, s ne zavarják egymást semmiben.

Ám itt, ebben a szobában minden ágy szinte közvetlenül a másik mellett állt, látszott, hogy lakói milyen baráti viszonyt ápolnak egymással. Szinte érezhető volt, hogy akik itt laknak, úgy élnek, mintha nem is csupán iskolatársak, hanem testvérek lennének.

És ezt felismerve Draco Malfoy életében először féltékeny lett Harry Potterre.

Most is épp a Griffendél-torony felé tartott, ahogy az elmúlt két hétben szinte minden este. Úgy gondolta, hogy ilyenkor a szünetben nem zavarna senkit, ha nem a saját hálójában aludna, így már két hete minden áldott este Harry Potter és társai szobájában hajtotta álomra a fejét. Úgy érezte, abban a hálókörletben kicsit megnyugszik háborgó lelke. Esténként a Hold és a csillagok világították meg alvó arcát, reggelente pedig a Nap melengető sugarai csiklandozták meg. Meleg szellő bújt a takarója alá, hogy aztán végigszaladjon testén.

Éppen befordult a Kövér Dáma portréjához vezető folyosóra, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy a Nagyteremben hagyta a könyvét, amelyet mostanában olvasgatott. Visszafordult, s elindult lefelé a lépcsők sokaságán. A könyvet még gyermekkorában kapta az nagyapjától. A nagyapjától, aki talán az egyetlen ember volt, aki valaha szerette őt. Az idős férfi nem volt Halálfaló, sőt, mégcsak Voldemort híve sem. Abraxas Malfoy csupán egy egyszerű, de nagy hatalmú varázsló volt. Ő tényleg szerette Dracót. Tipikus nagypapa volt, nagyothallással, fájó derékkal és bölcs gondolatokkal. Ám Dracónak már kiskorában is feltűnt, hogy a nagyapja csak akkor volt süket, ha valamit nem akart meghallani. Ha a kis Draco suttogva valamiféle csínyre csábította, akkor érdekes módon minden szót tisztán értett (s általában benne is volt mindenféle csalafintaságban), ám ha felesége ordítozott és kiabált vele, akkor folyton csak annyit kérdezett a füle mögé tapasztott kézzel:

- Mi?

Draco ilyenkor kacagva terült el a földön, s hagyta, hogy nagypapája megcsiklandozza, amiért majdnem elárulta titkát. Ám Abraxas Malfoy felesége, Draco nagyanyja igazi hárpia volt. A legkevésbé sem volt nagymama típus. Ő igazán a Sötét Nagyúr híve volt, miként erre nevelte fiát, Luciust is. Abraxas soha nem mert ellenkezni felesége akaratával, így lehet, hogy egy olyan mélyen érző embernek, mint ő, olyan megátalkodott fia legyen, mint Lucius. De Dracót igazán imádta. Kisunokája lelkett öntött belé, hogy talán még nincs veszve minden, s hogy családja neve menthető lesz még. Rengeteget foglalkozott a tejfelszőke kisfiúval, játszott vele, tanította. Draco pedig itta nagyapja minden szavát. Négy éves volt, amikor egy délután Abraxas-szal éppen sárkánylovaglósat játszottak, amiben természetesen a nagypapa volt a megzabolázhatatlan sárkány, Draco pedig a hős lovag, aki megüli a Rettenthetetlen Tűzokádót. Épp a dolgozószobában vívtak élet-halál harcot, mikor a kis Draco megpillantott valamit az egyik polcon. Legurult nagyapja hátáról, majd Abraxas csodálkozó tekintetétől követve leemelt egy vörös borítású, ezüst betűkkel szőtt könyvet. A nagypapa megmosolyogta unokáját, majd odament hozzá és letérdelt mellé a földre.

- Szeretnéd? - kérdezte kedvesen.

A kisfiú csupán bólintott. Aznap este, mikor lefekvésre került a sor, Abraxas abból a könyvből olvasott fel Draconak. _'Lelkek keringője'_ , ez volt a könyv címe. Persze a tartalmat az akkor négy éves kisgyerek még nem igazán értette meg, így csak hallgatta nagyapja rekedtes, érdes, mégis megnyugtató hangját, majd szép lassan álomba szenderült. Pár héttel később azonban...

Draco megrázta a fejét. Nem, nem szabad arra gondolnia. Teste kissé megremegett, de végül sikerült elhessegetnie magától élete legborzalmasabb emlékeit. Már a kőlépcső legalján járt, pár méternyire volt csupán a Nagyteremtől, mikor döngve kivágódott a hatalmas tölgyfaajtó, melyen egyszerre két ember rohant be. Az egyik Piton volt, talárján méteres szakadások, testén karmolások és zúzódások. A másik Madam Pomfrey, aki folyton hátrafelé tekintgetett. Draco lábai a földbe gyökereztek. Attól félt, hogy a Halálfalók esetleg már az iskola parkjában ólálkodnak, talán ezért van megsérülve Piton és ezért olyan izgatott a javasasszony.

- Hozd gyorsan Hagrid, sietnünk kell! - kiáltott ekkor oda valakinek a Madam.

Pár pillanattal később egy óriási test lépett be az iskola ajtaján, két karja között egy hatalmas pokrócba bugyolált valamivel.

- Azonnal vigyük a gyengélkedőre - kiáltotta a javasasszony, majd rohanva megindult az említett helyiség felé.

- Draco! Gyere te is! Rád is szükség lehet! - kapta el a döbbent fiú karját Piton, majd elkezdte magával rángatni, miközben Hagrid mögöttük jött, szélsebesen.

Draco el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mi történt, az égvilágon semmit sem értett. Bájitaltan tanára még mindig fogta a karját, úgy rángatta magával. Végül hosszú, fullasztó rohanás után megérkeztek a gyengélkedőre.

Hagrid a legközelebbi ágyra fektette a kezében tartott valamit, majd Madam Pomfrey leszedte az illetőről a pokrócot.

Draco az ajtóban állt és megkövülten nézte Harry Potter ezer sebből vérző, lázas, verítékes, vacogó testét.


	2. Egy őrült éjszaka

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**2. fejezet - Egy őrült éjszaka**

- ... Nos nagyjából ennyi történt, igazgató úr - fejezte be Piton hosszadalmas monológját.

Draco csendben ült Dumbledore irodájában, úgy hallgatta végig a bájitalmester beszámolóját. Teljesen elképedt a történettől, amelyet kedvenc tanára elmesélt.

Harry Potter és a nagynénje, Petunia Dursley éppen vásárlásból tartottak hazafelé, amikor az egyik játszótér mellett elhaladva négy suhanc ugrott eléjük egy bokorból. A banditák Mrs. Dursley értékeit és pénzét követelték, amit a nő némi idegsokk után át is adott. Amint ez megtörtént, az egyik támadó Petunia Dursley háta mögé került és minden előzmény nélkül, pusztán kedvtelésből átvágta a nő torkát egy zsebkéssel.

A járókelők közül senki nem tett semmit, hagyták, hogy a négy bandita a haldokló nőt hátrahagyva berángassa Pottert egy mugli autóba, majd elhajtsanak a helyszínről. Mint később kiderült, a város széléig autóztatták a fiút, miközben össze-vissza verték, majd a megbeszélt helyen átadták négy halálfalónak, akik egy-egy _'Adava Kedavra'_ felkiáltással jutalmazták a mugli rablók ügybuzgóságát. Az ügyeletes Rend-tag, akinek Potter őrzése volt a feladata, még épp időben értesítette a főhadiszálláson tartózkodókat, így hamar a fiú nyomára bukkantak, s még mielőtt a halálfalók a muglik tetemeit otthagyva elhoppanálhattak volna a helyszínről az ájult Harryvel, a Rend tagjai közbe léptek és közelharcot kezdeményeztek a Sötét Nagyúr híveivel. Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley és Perselus Piton végül győztesen kerültek ki a küzdelemből, ám két halálfaló meglógott, így csak Crak és Avery kerültek a Minisztérium aurorainak kezére. Piton még az aurorok megérkezése előtt biztonságos helyre vitte Pottert, ahonnan azonnal értesítette Madam Pomfreyt, Hagridot és Dumbledore-t, így érkeztek meg a súlyosan sérült, több helyen megkéselt és sokkos állapotban lévő fiúval a Roxfortba. Miután a rablógyilkosok elmenekültek a helyszínről, az utcán tartózkodók értesítették a mugli mentőket, akik pár perc alatt ki is értek és azonnal megkezdték Petunia Dursley ellátását. A nő fuldoklott és borzalmasan vérzett, a mentőautóban összesen kétszer élesztették újra, ám még a kórházba érkezés előtt feladta a harcot. Petunia Dursley, Harry Potter nagynénje halott.

Draco még sohasem látta Dumbledore-t olyan idegesnek és elgyötörtnek, mint az elmúlt fél órában.

- Ugye tudod, hogy ez mit jelent, Perselus? - sóhajtotta végül az ősz igazgató.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, mint ahogy a helyzet súlyosságával is - bólintott a szintén elgyötört arcot vágó bájitalmester.

Bár Draco nem igazán értette az előtte virágnyelven zajló beszélgetést, de azért annyit ő is kitalált, hogy Petunia Dursley halálával veszélybe került Harry Potter védelme, így nem térhet vissza a nagynénje házába.

- Draco, kérlek hagyj magunkra az igazgató úrral - zökkentette ki a fiút gondolataiból Piton kemény hangja.

- Kérlek hagyd csak Perselus, azt hiszem, jobb, ha Mr. Malfoy marad. Elvégre ha az utolsó esélyünk, azaz Dudley Dursley nemet mondd, akkor Draco segítségére is szükségünk lesz.

- Az enyémre? - kérdezte Draco megszeppenve. Nem értette, hogyan vagy mivel segíthetne ő.

Dumbledore megigazította félhold alakú szemüvegét, majd halványan, szinte bíztatóan elmosolyodott, úgy tekintett a szőke fiúra.

- Azt hiszem, eljött az első próba ideje, Draco. Ami ebben a szobában elhangzik, mind bizalmas információ, bár azt hiszem, feleannyira sem titkos, mint szeretnénk. Ennek ellenére kérlek, bármit is hallasz itt, az ne kerüljön ki ezen falak közül. Megértetted a kérésem?

- Igen - bólintott a mardekáros. Piton szólásra nyitotta a száját, hogy közbevágjon, ám az igazgató egyetlen kézmozdulattal csendre intette.

- Gondolom, Draco, tisztában vagy azzal, hogy Harry Potter a szülei halála után a nagynénjéék házában nevelkedett - kezdte az ősz hajú varázsló. - Ennek a miértje nem más volt, minthogy Voldemort - Piton és Draco összerezzentek a név hallatán - bukása annak eredményeképpen következett be, hogy Harry édesanyja, Lily Evans-Potter feláldozta életét a fiáért.

- Ezt... Úgy érti, hogy meghalt azért, hogy Potter élhessen? - kérdezte némi döbbenettel a hangjában a szőke fiú. Azt persze ő is tudta, hogy Potter nem önerejéből győzte le a Sötét Nagyurat, de apja nem avatta be a Nagyúr bukásának részleteibe. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott a saját anyja, s az, hogy ő valószínűleg bármikor hagyta volna őt meghalni, sohasem hozott volna érte ekkora áldozatot. Felvillantak előtte gyermekkoárnak képei, amikor ajándékokat és pénzt kapott, ám soha, soha nem kapta meg se az anyjától, se az apjától amire minden kisgyerek igazán vágyik. Erre itt van Potter, az idióta, átkozott Kis Túlélő, aki nem csak köztiszteletnek és rajongásnak örvend, de most még kiderül az is, hogy valójában csak azért él, mert az anyja igazán szerette. A Griffendél-torony mellé befurakodott még egy ok, amiért Draco szívből féltékeny volt Harry Potterre, sőt, szinte már gyűlölte érte.

- Pontosan úgy értem - folytatta Dumbledore. - Harry Potter ezután tizenegy évet töltött a nagynénje házában, mely tizenegy év részleteibe most nem bocsátkoznék bele. Mint tudod, a Dursley család muglikból áll, így természetesen Harry folyamatos felügyelet alatt állt, a tudta nélkül. Ám Harry számára mindössze csak addig nyújtott menedéket a nagynénje háza, amíg Petunia Dursley is ott élt. Ám most, a halálát követően felbomlott az egykori szerződés, mely akkor lépett érvénybe, mikor Lily húga, Petunia magához vette Harryt, akit mellesleg jómagam helyeztem el a Dursley ház ajtaja előtt. Így csupán egyetlen esélyünk van, hogy Harry tovább élvezhesse vérének védelmét, és ez az esély nem más, mint Petunia és Vernon Dursley fia, Dudley.

- Tehát ha Potter unokatestvére beleegyezik, hogy Potter náluk lakjon, akkor minden probléma megoldva - gondolkozott hangosan Draco.

- Bár ilyen egyszerű lenne a helyzet - sóhajtotta fáradtan Dumbledore. - Ám nem elég, hogy Harry Dudleynál lakjon, hanem Dudley HÁZÁBAN - hangsúlyozta a szót az ősz varázsló - kell élnie.

- Azt akarja mondani, hogy a Dursley-kölyöknek kéne a háztulajdonosnak lennie, hogy Potter ott lakhassan és ezáltal fenn álljon a védelme? - kérdezett közbe meglepetten Piton.

- Pontosan. Ez viszont azt jelenti, hogy Vernon Dursley beleegyezése is szükséges.

Piton ekkor hisztérikusan felnevetett.

- Ezt ugye maga sem gondolja komolyan? Az az ember akkor sem menne bele egy ilyen dologba, ha '_Crucio'_-val kínoznák! Gyűlöli Pottert! - mondta végül.

- Meg kell próbálnunk, Perselus! Lehetőleg Főbenjáró átkok elkerülésével. Ám amennyiben Dursley-ék mégsem egyeznek bele, úgy életbe lép Harry Potter védelmének második szakasza. Ehhez lesz szükségünk az ifjú Malfoy segítségére.

Dumbledore Dracora emelte mélykék szemét.

- Abban az esetben, ha Harry egyetlen élő vérrokona, Dudley nem teljesíti a kérésünket, Harry Potternek a legbiztosabb védelemre lesz szüksége, amelyet nyújtani tudunk neki, méghozzá feltűnés nélkül. Ez pedig nem más, mint a Roxfort.

Draco teljesen megdöbbent. Az addig rendben van, hogy unta már az egyedüllétet és vágyott a társaságra, de hogy Harry Potterrel lakjon együtt a kastélyban? Ez azért már túlzás. Ám mielőtt hevesen megrázta volna a fejét nemleges válaszként, eszébe ötlött, hogy Harry Potter védelmének megszűntével nem csak a Kis Túlélő élete, de ő maga is veszélybe került. Hisz alig egy hónapja döntött úgy, hogy nem áll be apja mellé a halálfalók közé, nem lesz a Sötét Nagyúr zsoldosa. Ezzel a lépéssel nem egyszerűen átállt a Rend, a Jók oldalára, hanem a Kis Túlélővel is szövetséget kötött. Harry Potter az egyetlen, aki legyőzheti a Kígyóarcú Szörnyeteget, s bár Dracot nem boldogította a tudat, de Harry Potter az egyetlen, aki megmentheti őt. Márpedig a szőke fiú mindent megadott volna azért, hogy túlélőként kerüljön ki a küszöbön álló háborúból. Ám azt tekintve, hogy megtagadta apját, mindennek lehetett őt tekinteni, csak nem potenciális túlélőnek. Az, hogy magára haragította Lucius Malfoyt, pusztán annyit jelentett, mintha szépen felrajzolta volna magára a céltáblát.

Végül hosszas megbeszélés után az igazgató és Piton elindultak a Dursley család otthona felé, hogy kifejezzék részvétüket, valamint megpróbálják elérni, hogy Harry továbbra is élvezhesse a család vendégszeretetét.

Persze előtte Dracot is ellátták feladattal, méghozzzá neki kellett segédkeznie Potter ellátásánal, valamint bármiben Madam Pomfrey szolgálatára kellett állnia.

Így hát a szőke fiú némán lépdelt a gyengélkedő felé, kezében néhány Pitontól kapott bájitallal, amelyeket a javasasszonynak kellett átadnia. Pár méterre volt csupán a betegellátótól, mikor egy rémült sikoltást hallott a helyiségből. Azonnal futásnak eredt, majd feltépve az ajtót a helyiségbe rontott. Lábai a földbe gyökereztek a szemei elé tárulkozó látványtól.

Harry Potter rémülten dobálta magát az ágyon, miközben velőtrázóan sikított, ám a javasasszony és Hagrid hiába próbálták lefogni, a Kis Túlélő rúgott, csapott és vágott mindent, ami végtagjai hatósugarába került. Úgy tűnt, mintha megbabonázták volna, teste egy-egy pillanatra elernyedt, ám a következőben már ismét teljes erőbedobással próbált megszabadulni az őt megnyugtatni próbáló kezektől.

Draco gyorsan a közeli asztalra helyezte a Pitontól kapott bájitalokat, majd ő is a két felnőtt segítségére sietett. Madam Pomfrey-t kikerülve sikerült elkapnia Harry egyik karját, s olyan erősen fogta, amennyire csak tudta. Potter minden erejével azon volt, hogy lerázza magáról a segíteni próbáló kezeket, arcán krokodilkönnyek szánkáztak végig, miközben sikoltásai betöltötték a helyiséget. Végül lábával hasba rúgta Dracot, aki a pillanatnyi légszomj és fájdalom hatására elengedte a griffendéles csuklóját. Harry ezt azonnal megpróbálta kihasználni, ám jobb lábát az ágy másik oldalán álló Hagrid ügyesen elkapta, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy a fekete hajú fiú átesett a fekvőalkalmatosságon. Két keze a padlón, egyik lába az ágyon, a másik Hagrid kezében. Madam Pomfrey és Draco azonnal odaugrottak, majd amíg a Madam megpróbálta lefogni a griffendéles kapálózó kezeit, addig a szőke hajú fiú átkarolta Harry mellkasát és addig tornázott, bírkózott a még mindig sikoltozó fiúval, míg végül vissza nem fektette az ágyra. Ennek azonban az lett az eredménye, hogy a Kis Túlélő háttal nekidőlt Draco mellkasának, így feküdt rajta, miközben Hagrid lefogta mindkét lábát, Madam Pomfrey pedig a kezeit.

- Tudod tartani így pár pillanatig? - kérdezte a javasasszony idegesen Dracot.

- Megpróbálom - nyögte a fiú, miközben Harry rajta feküdt, ő pedig továbbra is átkarolta a griffendéles mellkasát, ami erőteljesen rázkódott a zokogástól.

Amint a Madam elengedte a fiú kezeit, az azonnal nekilátott dobálni magát, amivel kis híján összenyomta Draco mellkasát, ám a következő pillanatban egy ismeretlen varázsige hangja töltötte be a levegőt, majd Harry teste elernyedt, s a sikítás abbamaradt.

A mardekáros kikászálódott a fiú alól, megtörölte verítékező homlokát, majd kissé távolabb ugrott az ágyon fekvő Harrytől.

- Mi a fene volt ez? Valami igézet? - kérdezte rémülten nézve a most nyugodtan fekvő testet.

- Pár perc alatt kiderítem - mondta Madam Pomfrey, akinek arcán vörös véraláfutásokat hagyott Harry ökleinek és körmeinek nyoma.

Amíg a javasasszony különböző varázsigéket mormolt Harry ernyedt teste fölé hajolva, addig Hagrid és Draco a szoba másik végében lévő mosdónál próbálták megtisztítani az iménti percekben szerzett sebeiket.

- Nem babonázták meg - mondta a vizsgálatok végeztével a Madam.

Draco és Hagrid egyszerre fordultak felé.

- De hát akko' mi lelte Harryt? - brummogta mély hangján a félóriás.

- Valószínűnek tartom, hogy a sokk váltotta ki nála ezt a reakciót.

- A sokk? - kérdezett vissza Draco.

- Igen. Elvégre végig kellett néznie a nagynénje meggyilkolását, majd őt magát is több ízben megsebezték, megverték. Szinte félholt volt, mikor odadobták a halálfalóknak. A sebeit elláttam, egyik sem maradandó, szerencsére komolyabb belső sérülése sincs, így csupán lelki teher marad a tragédia után, bár azt hiszem, a fiút ismerve ez is éppen elég.

- Ezt hogy érti? - érdeklődött Draco.

- Mr. Potter elég érzékeny ember, bár azt hiszem, múltját ismerve ez senkit sem lep meg. Úgy érzi, kötelessége mindent és mindenkit megmenteni, s éppen ezért ha veszteségek érik, képtelen elfogadni a tényt, hogy ő nem isten, hanem ugyanolyan halandó ember, mint Önök, vagy én.

- Khm... Köszönöm... de sohasem... tartottam magam... semmiféle istennek sem - jött egy fáradt nyögés Harry ágya felől.

Mind arra kapták a fejüket, ám úgy tűnt, a fiú teljesen nyugodt, nem készül újabb sikítozós-rohamra. Szemei csupán résnyire voltak nyitva, ám ennyi is elég volt hozzá, hogy szemhéjai alól kivilágítsanak ragyogóan zöld íriszei.

- Hogy érzi magát, Mr. Potter? - sietett oda betegéhez a javasasszony.

- Voltam már jobban is - sóhajtotta a fiú. - Mi történt?

- Azt hiszem, az Önt ért sokk hatására egy kisebb rohamot kapott...

- Kisebb? - vágott közbe hisztérikus hangon Draco. Közelebb lépdelt az ágyhoz, majd úgy nézett le Harryre. - Csak, hogy tudd Potter: hárman is alig bírtunk lefogni, úgy dobáltad magad, közben pedig úgy visongtál, mint egy sikítószellem. Esküszöm, egy sárkányt is könnyebb lett volna lecsillapítani, mint téged.

Harry szemhéjai egy pillanat alatt felpattantak. Egyetlen gyors mozdulattal ült fel az ágyon, majd a következő másodpercben már a kezében volt Madam Pomfrey pálcája, melyet a javasasszony a Harry ágya melletti asztalon helyezett el, s amely most éppen Dracoval nézett farkasszemet.

- Te meg mi a frászt keresel itt? - üvöltötte remegő tagokkal a griffendéles.

- Mr. Potter, azonnal tegye le a pálcát!

- Majd ha elárulták, hogy ez - bökött a pálcával Draco felé, mire a mardekáros fiú hátrált néhány lépést - mit keres itt!

- Mr. Malfoy a kastélyban lakik! - kiáltotta a javasasszony, miközben még mindig Harry pálcát tartó kezét nézte.

- Mi? - hökkent meg a fekete hajú fiú. - Hogyhogy a kastélyban lakik?

Mielőtt Draco válaszolhatott volna, két ember lépett a helyiségbe, s egyikük azonnal meg is adta a választ.

- Mr. Malfoy ezen a nyáron a Roxfort vendégszeretetét élvezi, ugyanis hozott néhány döntést, amelyek valóságalapjának bebizonyosodásáig a legmagasabb fokú védelmet élvezi - mondta Dumbledore nyugodt, szinte vidám hangja.

- Ezt meg hogy érti? - kérdezte felháborodottan Harry.

- Több tiszteletet, Potter! - zengte be a helyiséget Piton mennydörgése. Madam Pomfrey és Hagrid látva a nem éppen kellemes csevegést, úgy döntöttek, önszántukból hagyják magukra a két tanárt és a két diákot. Szinte nesz nélkül csukódott be hátuk mögött az ajtó.

Ezt azonban már nem lehetett elmondani Dracoról, aki olyan vehemensen vágta be maga után, hogy majdnem kiszakadt az ajtó a helyéből.

Borzalmasan dühös volt, úgy érezte: szétveti a méreg. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy lehet ennyire hálátlan Potter. Hisz épp most próbált segíteni azon az idiótán, erre az a torkának esik, kis híján megátkozza, és ráadásul még az igazgató és Piton előtt is elmondja mindennek.

Draco el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan tudja majd teljesíteni Dumbledore kérését, miszerint ő felügyeljen Potterre a nyár további részében. Ugyanis ahogyan az várható volt, Vernon és Dudley Dursley egyetlen, igen haragos és vehemens 'NEM'-et mondtak a két varázsló kérésére.

Draco magában fortyogva ment le a Nagyterembe, magához vette a könyvét, majd minden gondolkodás nélkül felvágtatott a Griffendél-toronyba. Miután levetette magát az általa választott ágyra, még egy ideig nézegette a könyv borítóját.

_Lelkek keringője._

Régi szép emlékek jutottak az eszébe, egy idős férfiről és egy szőke kisfiúról, ahogy éppen sárkány-szelídítőset játszanak, vagy nevetve kergetőznek a hatalmas kúria kertjében.

A szép képeket egy idő után borús, ködös emlékek váltották fel, melyek hatására Draco szíve rengeteg fájdalommal telt meg, ám ő már régóta tudta rá a gyógyírt.

Kinyitotta a könyvet, s olvasni kezdett egy gyönyörű, de megzabolázhatatlan sárkányról, akibe beleszeretett egy szépséges tündér. Ám a sárkány oly rideg és kegyetlen volt, hogy a tündér egyre többször rendült meg szeretetének erejében, ám mindannyiszor visszatért belé a hit, valahányszor meglátta sárkánybőrbe bújtatott kedvesét. Végül Draco könyvet tartó kezei hasára hullottak, s a fiút elnyomta az álom...


	3. Minden kezdet nehéz

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**3. fejezet - Minden kezdet nehéz**

- Fogd be a pofád, Malfoy! Nem érdekel, hogy mit mondott Dumbledore vagy Piton, nem engedem, hogy a közelembe gyere! - kiáltotta Harry hevesen.

- Engem meg az nem érdekel, Potter, hogy te mit akarsz! Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy hisztis kiskölyök! Ha nem akarod, hogy veled együtt reggelizzek, hát nem erőltetem! Hidd el, én is el tudnék képzelni jobb nyáriszünetet, minthogy veled legyek bezárva ebbe az átkozott kastélyba! És ha megbocsátasz, most megyek és megkeresem Trelawney-t, ugyanis nálad még ő is jobb társaság!

Ez persze nem volt igaz, Draco is tudta, ám néha tényleg úgy érezte, ezerszer könnyebb elviselni a részeg és nem teljesen normális tanárnőt, minthogy kibírjon akár egyetlen percet is a folyton ordibáló, hisztis Potterrel. Ennek ellenére mégsem Trelawney lakosztálya felé indult, hanem a pincébe, ahol magához vette a könyvét, majd az éppen felfelé igyekvő Harry mellett elrohanva kivágtatott a kastély parkjába. Elsétált a tóig, majd a parton ülve olvasást színlelt. Az idegei pattanásig feszültek Harrytől, akivel Dumbledore kérésére minden étkezést közösen kellett elkölteniük. Persze mikor a fekete hajú fiút kiengedték a gyengélkedőről, Draco azonnal visszaköltözött a mardekáros klubhelyiségbe, nehogy a griffendéles megtudja, hogy ő valaha betette a lábát az oroszlánok hálókörzetébe. Ám ott már messze nem aludt olyan jól, mint régen a toronyban. A pincében még így nyáron is hideg volt, reggelente, mikor felébredt, nem a napfény köszöntötte, csupán a rideg kőfalak bámultak vissza rá.

Eközben Harry dohogva mászott be a portrélyukon, majd feliramodott a szobájába és levetette magát az ágyra. Némán dühöngött, miközben arca szinte lángolt a dühtől. Hogy juthatott eszébe Dumbledorenak, hogy pont Malfoy-jal zárja őt össze egész nyárra? Ennél a kis görénynél még Dursley-ék is sokkal jobbak voltak!

Dursley-ék. Petunia néni...

Harry szívébe azonnal keserűség költözött. Ugyan sohasem szerették egymást a nagynénjével, ám Petunia mégis az édesanyja húga volt. Felvillantak előtte a szörnyű percek, amikor támadóik üvöltözve követelték a néni ékszereit, pénzét, mobiltelefonját, még a jeggyűrűjét is. Majd, amikor minden érték az előttük álló fegyveres férfi markában volt, egy másik álarcos Petunia mögé sétált. Harry látta a kés pengéjének villanását, ám két férfi erősen leszorította, így csak egy elesett kiáltást hallathatott, mielőtt a késes egyetlen mozdulattal elvághatta volna nagynénje nyakát. Az átvágott érből azonnal sugárban kezdett spriccelni a vér, a kettészelt légcső sípoló hangja még most is a fülében cseng. A következő pillanatban Petunia Dursley a földre rogyott, kezeit nyakára tapasztotta, s fuldoklott.

Harry megrázkódott a szörnyű emlék hatására. Nem akart erre gondolni, alig bírta elviselni a bűntudatot, hogy a nagynénjének miatta kellett meghalnia. Gondolatait inkább visszaterelte Malfoy felé. Az ablakhoz sétált, s kikémlelt a ragyogó napfényben fürdő parkra. A szőke hajú fiú épp a tóparton ücsörgött, s egy könyvet olvasott. Egészen pontosan AZT a könyvet, amely Harryt egyre jobban kezdte idegesíteni. Akárhányszor összevitatkoztak Dracoval, a fiú mindig ehhez a vörös borítású könyvhöz menekült, és Harry bele se mert gondolni, hogy miféle kötet lehet, bár Malfoyt ismerve biztos volt benne, hogy csakis átkok és rontások tömkelegét tartalmazhatta. A Kis Túlélő egyre bizonytalanabb lett saját helyzetét, és Dumbledore épelméjűségét tekintve. Bele se mert gondolni, hogy mi várhat még rá a nyár folyamán.

Annyira hiányoztak neki a barátai, Ron és Hermione, akik az egyetlen biztos pontot jelentették az életében, és akik segítettek volna túljutnia a krízisen. Egyre magányosabbnak, elhagyatottabbnak érezte magát, és senki sem volt, akivel megoszthatta volna félelmeit, aggályait, aki eloszlatta volna a lelkében dúló ezernyi kétséget. Még Hagrid sem maradt az iskolában, így hozzá sem mehetett le egy teára vagy csak egy kis beszélgetésre.

És mindezek mellett itt volt Draco Malfoy, a fiú, aki annyi éven át volt az ellensége, és most, hirtelen minden átmenet nélkül a barátja, szövetségese kíván lenni. Harry nem tudta, mit gondoljon, miként cselekedjen. Az egy dolog, hogy az igazgató megbízik Malfoyban, de az már egy másik, hogy tőle is ugyanezt várja el.

Ha legalább lenne rá egy apró, ici-pici bizonyíték, hogy a szőke fiú valóban és visszavonhatatlanul a Jó útra akar térni, Harry nem ellenkezne, de Draco nem hajlandó sem a miértekre, sem a hogyanokra válaszolni, csak egész álló nap azt az átkozott könyvet bújja. Így mégis hogyan bízzon benne az ember?

Harry még hosszú-hosszú ideig nézte a Mardekáros fiút, majd testi, s lelki fáradtsága legyűrte, így visszafeküdt az ágyába, s néhány percnyi gondolkodás után lassan, csendesen álomba szenderült...

"... mert a sárkány sohasem szűnt meg keresni a szivárvány aranyát, mely itt, ezen a földön rejtezik valahol, bár tudta: maga a keresés ezerszer többet ér, mintha meg is találná a vágyott kincset. Mégsem tántoríthatta el sem a fájdalom, sem a kétségbeesés, mert akiben van a szivárvány-kergetők véréből, az soha, soha nem képes feladni a küzdelmet, még akkor sem, ha az áhított arany a lábai alatt, szemei előtt hever..."

Draco már kisgyermekkorában is sokat gondolkozott ezeken a sorokon, s valahányszor elért ehhez a részhez a könyvben, mindig elrévedt néhány pillanatra. Most is régi, eltemetett emlékek jutottak eszébe...

_- ...Nagypapi! Nagypapi! Mi is megkeressük a szivárvány aranyát, mint a könyvben a sárkány?_

_- Persze, Draco._

_- Most?_

_- Ha úgy szeretnéd - mosolygott egy ezüstszőke kisfiúra egy megfáradt öregember._

_- És mit viszünk magunkkal?_

_- Hisz nem kell hozzá semmi más, csak a szemünk, a szívünk, és az, hogy képesek legyünk meglátni a való dolgok között a valótlant..._

Draco már akkor sem értette, mire gondolhatott nagyapja, s most majdnem érett férfiként egyre többet gondolkozott a könyv sorai közt megbúvó tanulságokon. Ám a mai napig nem tudta, miről beszélt az író, mikor a szivárvány aranyáról írt.

A roxforti tornyok között elbújni készült a Nap, átadva helyét a haloványan derengő félholdnak, s a mardekáros fiú csak ekkor jött rá, hogy egész napját a könyvet olvasva töltötte, s korgó gyomra is csak most emlékeztette, hogy bizony ideje lenne az étkezésnek. Csendesen állt fel, könyvét talárjának zsebébe csúsztatta, a langyos szellő megmelengette, felcsigázta elernyedt végtagjait, majd egy egészséges nyújtózás után elindult a kastély felé.

Az út, bár nem volt túl hosszú, mégis elég volt arra, hogy Draco elgondolkozzon az életén, fájdalmain, s jelenlegi helyzetén. Annyira szerette volna megérteni önnön döntéseit, lehetőségeit, de a miértekre ő maga sem találta a választ. Tisztában volt apja dühével, anyja csalódottságával, s a Sötét Nagyúr mérhetetlen haragjával, mégis tudta, hogy átállása a lehető legbölcsebb döntés, amit eddigi életében meghozott. Talán nem tartogat számára a jövő mást, mint fájdalmat, szenvedést és halált, de a másik oldalon állva ugyanezek a kilátások kecsegtetnék. A különbség pusztán annyi, hogy míg az egyik oldalon őt ölnék meg, a másikon ő lenne az, ki életeket ont ki.

A Nagyterembe lépve megpillantotta az éppen vacsorázó Harryt, így míg a fiú a Griffendél asztalánál foglalt helyet, ő elsétált a terem másik végében álló Mardekáros asztalhoz, s amint leült, azonnal megjelent előtte a leves és a sült csirke. Fájdalmas, lemondó pillantást vetett Harryre, aki épp háttal ült neki, majd elkezdett enni.

Valahol, a szíve és a tudata mélyén sajnálta a fekete hajú fiút, s elismerte, hogy neki sem lehet könnyű élete, hisz annyi teher nehezedik a vállára. Ő nem várt a Kis Túlélőtől mást, mint bizalmat és esélyt a jóvátételre, s nem értette, hogy ez miért olyan nagy kérés, s, hogy az ifjú Potter miért válaszol bajtársi közeledésére folyton haraggal, dühvel, s gúnytól csepegő szavakkal. Persze ő maga is tisztában volt vele, hogy eddig nem sok okot adott a fiúnak a bizalomra, de mégis...

Végül úgy döntött: tesz egy próbát, ismét. Elővette pálcáját, s maga előtt lebegtetve tányérját a Griffendél asztalához sétált.

- Jó étvágyat - mondta a meglepetten néző Harrynek, majd helyet foglalt mellette.

- Ezt fel kell írnom valahova - Draco értetlenül nézett a fekete hajú fiúra. - Nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer megérem, hogy Draco Malfoy a Griffendéles asztalnál efféle jókívánságokkal köszönt.

- Ha elfelejtetted volna, Potter, reggel is ennél az asztalnál szerettem volna elfogyasztani a reggelimet, és abban az időpontban is hasonlóképpen köszöntöttelek.

- Így igaz. És ha elfelejtetted volna, Malfoy, én már reggel is elküldtelek a picsába a reggeliddel és a jókívánságaiddal együtt.

Draco lemondó sóhajt hallatott.

- Inkább együnk.

- Köszönöm, nekem elment az étvágyam - állt fel Harry sértődötten, s kivonult a teremből.

Draco sokáig nézte csalódottan a fiú üresen maradt helyét. Tudatában volt annak, hogy sok elutasításban lesz majd része, de nem hitte volna, hogy már az első akadályokat ilyen nehezen veszi majd, s főként hogy ennyire fájdalmas lesz számára.


	4. A büszkeség ára

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**4. fejezet - A büszkeség ára**

A felkelő Nap egy fáradt, ámde eltökélt szőke fiút lelt a Roxfort folyosóin. Draco olyan kecsességgel és önbizalommal telten haladt, hogy a külső szemlélő azt hihette, épp egy sereg ellen vonul hadba. Ám a külső szemlélő tévedett, ugyanis az ifjú Malfoy nem egy sereggel, csupán Harry Potter elutasításával és rossz kedvével kívánt megküzdeni. Amint a fiú megérkezett a Kövár Dáma portréja elé, várta, hogy a festmény felcsapódjon és ő a lyukon bemászva eljuthasson a Kis Túlélő szobájáig.

- Hahó! - kezdte el szólongatni a Dámát, aki valamiért nem volt hajlandó kinyílni előtte.

- Sajnálom, Malfoy úrfi, de Harry Potter szigorúan megtiltotta, hogy bárki olyat beengedjek, aki nem tudja a jelszót - közölte fennkölt modorban a festett hölgy.

- Mi? De hát rajta és rajtam kívül csak Trelawney professzor van a kastélyban! Potter nem zárkózhat ilyen piti módon el!

- Sajnálom, Ön Mardekáros, Mr. Malfoy, így nincs joga belépni a Griffendél toronyba.

- De hát nyár elején is beengedett!

- Valóban, de akkor még egyetlen Griffendéles sem lakott a toronyban.

Draco felháborodása egyre csak nőtt. Végül visszasietett a pincébe, ahol előhalászott holmijai közül egy pennát és egy pergament. Alig fél percig körmölt, míg végül késznek ítélte művét. Felsétált a Kövér Dáma portréjához, s közvetlen a kép elé helyezte a pergament, hogy ha valaki kilép a klubhelyiségből, egyből az üzenetet pillantsa meg. Ezek után abban a reményben, hogy sikerrel jár, magához vette féltett könyvét, s a tóparton keresett magának menedéket.

Harry Potter a Nap sugarainak játékos fickándozására ébredt. A nyitott ablakon beszökött a roxforti park virágarzenáljának muzsikánál édesebb, elharácsolt illata, s a lágy szellő cirógatta, simogatta a fekete hajú fiú testét, porcikáit. Ám bármilyen csodás volt ez a reggelt, Harryt mégsem tudta teljesen felvidítani. Némi szomorúsággal a szívében indult el a Nagyterem felé, ám amikor kilépett a Kövér Dáma portréja mögül, egy pergament fedezett fel a földön, méghozzá Harry Potternek címezve. Harry persze azonnal ráismert a kézírásra, így bár kelletlenül, de felnyitotta a levelet.

'Gyere ki a tópartra!

Draco'

Mindössze ennyi állt rajta. Harry először úgy gondolta, semmit sem veszíthet, ha kimegy, s ezzel az elhatározással indult le a lépcsőkön. Eltökélte, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, kideríti, hogy milyen céllal "tért meg" az ifjabbik Malfoy, ugyanis teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy a szőke átállása mögött valami nem épp magasztos cél, talán _küldetés _rejtezik.

Még mielőtt megkereste volna a mardkárost, Harry bekapott néhány falatot a Nagyteremben, s csak utána indult el a roxforti tó partja felé. Már messziről kiszúrta Draco ezüstös fényű haját, mely most szinte káprázott a vakító napsütésben. Aggasztotta a tudat, hogy a fiúnál megint AZ a könyv volt. Lassan a szőke mögé lépdelt, eltakarva az olvasni vágyó elől a Napot.

- Mit akarsz Malfoy? - kérdezte minden kertelés nélkül.

Draco felnézett Harryre, majd felállt, s úgy válaszolt:

- Boldog születésnapot, Harry - nyomta meg tudatosan az utolsó szót.

- Azért rángattál ide, hogy boldog születésnapot kívánj? Ezt leírhattad volna a cetlidre is. De azért köszönöm szépen - fordult el a fekete hajú fiú, s indult vissza a kastély felé.

- Várj! - szólt utána Draco. Nem értette, ez a kedves gesztus most miért nem tetszik a Kis Túlélőnek. - Beszélni is szeretnék veled!

- Én viszont nem akarok veled, Malfoy! - fordult vissza ingerülten Harry.

- Most mégis mi a frász bajod van? Azt hittem, örülni fogsz, hogy lesz valaki, aki megemlékezik egy olyan jeles eseményről, mint a születésnapod, ha már a barátaid nem tudnak személyesen felköszönteni!

- Az, hogy ők nincsenek itt, nem jelenti azt, hogy hagyom, hogy a piti, alávaló csúszómászóságoddal a helyükre lépj!

- Ó, hogy nyelnél csigát, Potter! Hogy a picsába lehet valaki ennyire beképzelt?! Ki a fene akarna annak az idióta Weasley-patkánynak, vagy a sárvérű Grangernek a helyére lépni?

- Ne nevezd így őket!

- Úgy hívom őket, ahogy akarom!

- Addig nem, amíg én is itt vagyok!

- Ez az Potter! Védd csak szívvel-lélekkel a kis csatlósaidat! Csak egy dolgot magyarázz meg! Ők miért és én miért nem?!

- Mi van?! - nézett Harry elképedve a magából kikelt Dracora.

- Jól hallottad! Hetek óta próbálom elérni, hogy megbízz bennem! Próbálom elfogadtatni veled, hogy én sem akarok mást, mint a Jó úton járni! De te mintha meg sem hallanád, csak mész a magad feje után, és nem vagy hajlandó tudomást venni rólam! Pedig én még csak nem is barátságot ajánlottam, pusztán annyit, hogy fogadd el a segítségem! De te ehhez túl büszke és önelégült vagy! Úgyhogy tudod mit?! Nyalasd csak tovább a talpad Weasley-vel meg Grangerrel! Ők úgysem jók másra!

- Ezt vondd vissza!

- Nem vonom! Nem teszem, mert igazam van!

- Ez hazugság!

- Akkor miért vagy ennyire felháborodva?!

- Dögölj meg Malfoy!

- Csak utánad Potter!

Azzal a két fiú szinte egyszerre esett egymás torkának. Draco ütötte és rúgta Harryt, aki szontén ugyanígy tett. Ezekben a pillanatokban tört elő belőlük az eddig felgyülemlett feszültség; a feszültség, melyet Harry esetében Draco jelenléte, s átállása okozott; Draco esetében pedig a Harry elutasítása miatti mérhetetlen szomorúság.

- Ne harapj, te szemétláda!

- Ne csípj!

Majd öt percnyi testi csata után Draco pálcát rántott.

- Stupor!

Harry ügyesen tért ki az átok elől, s már az ő kezében is ott volt fegyvere.

- Capitulatus!

- Serpensortia!

- Rictumsempra!

- Capitulatus! - próbálkozott meg Draco is a lefegyverzéssel.

Röpködtek az átkok, a harc egyre hevesebb, dühvel fűtötteb lett. Míg Draco próbált nem kárt tenni Harryben, csupán elkábítani a fiút, addig a Kis Túlélő eltökélt célja volt, hogy ha sikerül, akkor egy időre kiüti ellenfelét.

- Legilimens! - kiáltotta végül a fekete hajú fiú, s a Pitontól tanult módszerrel öszpontosított. Draco próbált elugrani az átok elől, de meglepettségében későn mozdult, s csupán csak egy _"Ne!!!"_ kiáltásra futotta tőle, mielőtt a bűbáj eltalálta volna testét.

Harry arcán kaján vigyor terült szét, hisz biztos volt benne, hogy végre megdönthetetlen bizonyítékokat találhat majd Draco átállásának valüdi okáról, s hogy ezúttal Dumbledore sem a szőke fiú pártjára áll majd.

Abban a pillanatban el sem hitte volna, hogy mekkorát téved, mint ahogy azt sem, hogy pár percen belül zokogva hullik majd térdre, s az ember, akit a világon a legszánalomraméltóbbnak tart majd, nem más lesz, mint Draco Malfoy...


	5. Gyémánt vág gyémántot

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**5. fejezet - Gyémánt vág gyémántot**

Harry szemei előtt olyan képek peregtek le, melyek teljesen ismeretlenek voltak számára, mégis szinte elborzasztották. Elsőként egy idős, ezüstszőke hajú férfit látott egy páréves, telt arcú kisfiú fölé hajolni, miközben a gyermek csendesen játszadozott két apró sárkánnyal a szőnyegen. A következő jelenetben szintén a férfit látta, amint a kisfiúnak mutogat különböző növényeket egy enciklopédiában. Végül a harmadik kép megállt, kimerevedett, majd némi baljós bizsergéssel elkezdett szemei előtt peregni a történet:

_- Nagypapi! Mikor indulunk már?_

_- Nemsokára, kicsi Draco._

_- Én már nem vagyok kicsi! - riposztolt felháborodva a szőke, alig öt éves gyermek._

_- Így igaz. Lassan már kész, érett férfi leszel - mosolygott unokájára Abraxas Malfoy._

_- És mit kapok tőled, ha végre felnőtt leszek?_

_- Mit szeretnél?_

_- Egy igazi sárkányt! - vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül, mohón a gyermek._

_- De hisz tilos sárkányt tartani! - nevetett rá nagyapja._

_- Én Malfoy vagyok. Nekem mindent szabad - látszott, hogy Draco már kicsi korában is bőven el volt eresztve öntudattal._

_- Ne feledd, Draco, a név nem minden. _

_- Apa szerint igen._

_- Apád ezek szerint sok mindent elfelejtett, amit próbáltam megtanítani neki - sóhajtott fáradtan az idős férfi._

_- Mit próbáltál megtanítani neki?_

_- Néhány századdal ezelőtt, egy mugli író, bizonyos Shakespeare, eképpen írt a név fontosságáról: "Mit rózsának hívunk, bárhogy nevezzük, épp oly illatos..."_

_- És ez mit jelent? - kérdezte nagy szemeket meresztve az ifjú Draco._

_- Ez mindössze annyit tesz, kicsikém, hogy..._

_- Hol van az a vén majom?! - hallatszott egy erőteljes női üvöltés a folyosóról. _

_Abraxas Malfoy rémülten kapkodta tekintetét hol az ajtó, hol a kisunokája között, majd hirtelen felkapta a rémült gyermeket, s a szoba másik végében álló szekrényhez sietett vele. Felcsapta az ajtót, s a bent lévő dobozok és egyéb tárgyak mellé, egy üres placcra ültette a kisfiút._

_- Draco... Egy valamit ígérj meg, bármi történjék is!_

_Draco csak rémülten pislogott. A férfi még mindig az ajtó és a gyermek között járatta a tekintetét, úgy folytatta tovább:_

_- Ígérd meg, hogy soha, senki sem fogja megtudni, hogy itt voltál! Senki nem tudhatja meg Draco, érted?! Veszélyes lehet!_

_Léptek hangzottak fel, egészen közelről. Abraxas már csak suttogva folytatta._

_- Ígérd meg, Draco! Ígérd meg!_

_- Ígérem - suttogta a félelemtől elhalóan a gyermek, épp abban a pillanatban, mikor Abraxas Malfoy becsapta a szekrény ajtaját, bent tartva ezzel a kisfiút. Kintről azonban hangok hallatszottak._

_- Hát itt vagy, te vén gazember! Már az egész kastélyt tűvé tettük érted!_

_- Mint láthatod, nem tűntem el, kedves feleségem._

_- Azt jól tetted Abraxas, nagyon jól tetted!_

_Draco nagyanyjának hangja csak úgy fröcsögött a gúnytól, mely még a szekrényben is jól hallható volt._

_- Mit kívánsz, Vega? _

_- Az életed!_

_Draco annyira megrémült az elhangzottaktól, hogy óvatosan, minden hang nélkül résnyire kitárta a szekrény ajtaját. Nagyapja a szoba másik végében állt, előtte kivont pálcával Lucius és anyja, Vega Malfoy késztették hátrálásra az idős férfit. Az már meg sem próbált erőt sugárzó és magabiztos lenni, szeméből csak úgy sütött a halálfélelem._

_- Mi... Mi... Mit csinálsz?! Lucius! Fiam! Hát idáig jutottál?! Pálcát fogsz a saját apádra?!_

_- Fogd be a szád, vén marha! - Lucius csak úgy köpte a szavakat. - Elegem volt a várakozásból! Nem töltök több időt azzal, hogy várjak a vagyonra, mely már régen engem illetne!_

_- De hisz a tiéd! Mindent neked adtam, te és a feleséged, Narcissa mindent megkaptok, ahogy a kicsi Draco is!_

_- Azt mondtam, hallgass! Ha te nem leszel, végre minden vagyonomat a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatának szentelhetem!_

_- A Sötét Nagyúr?! Hát amiatt a szörnyeteg miatt gyilkolod meg a saját apádat? Egy koszos, hatalommániás senkiházi miatt?!_

_- Pofa be, te vén majom! - ordított teli tüdőből Draco nagyanyja. Ősz hajának feszes kontya már meglazult, néhány rakoncátlan tincs elszabadult tarkóján, s füle mögött. Arca piroslott a dühtől, keze ökölbe szorult, ahogy férjére nézett. Fekete szemei villámokat szórtak, telt ajkait pengevékonyra szorította össze. - Hogy mersz így beszélni a Nagyúrról?! Te koszos korcs!_

_- Hogy mersz engem korcsnak hívni, Vega?! Épp te, aki magad sem vagy más..._

_- Elég volt! - üvöltött fel Vega Malfoy. - Lucius! Tedd a dolgod! Hadd legyen rád büszke a Nagyúr!_

_- Clavitunatius! - zengte be a szobát Lucius haraggal teli hangja. Draco összerezzent rejtekén, s könnyes szemmel, remegő kicsiny testtel nézte végig, ahogy Abraxas Malfoy felhördül kínjában, majd tompa puffanással terül el a földön._

_- Lebegtesd a szobájába - adta ki az utasítást az anyjának Draco apja._

_- Egyszerűbb lett volna, ha azonnal megöljük! _

_- Egyszerűbb, de feltűnőbb! Így biztosabb! Hajnalban szépen elmegy majd a dagállyal, tehát még előtte mindenképp ki kell hozzá hívni a gyógyítót. Intézd úgy, hogy mire a gyógyító ide ér, addigra már ne éljen. A halála után már nem tudják kimutatni az átkot._

_Draco kicsiny kezeivel óvatosan, halkan szipogva húzta be a szekrény ajtaját, majd térdeire hajtotta fejét, s halkan sírdogálni kezdett._

Pár pillanatra kimerevedett a kép, majd ismét változott.

_Az öt éves Draco zöld hálóköntösét szorosan összefogva magán, a sötét folyosókon haladt csendes, puha léptekkel. Arcán egyszerre volt látható a félelem, a szomorúság és a mérhetetlen fájdalom. Néha megállt, halkan szipogott egy kicsit, miközben könnyeit nyeldeste. Egyik kezében egy vörös borítású, ezüst betűkkel szőtt könyvet, a másikban pedig egy kis sárkányt tartott. Hosszas bóklászás után elért egy ajtót, melynek kilincsét a lehető legkevesebb zajt csapva lenyomta, s belépett a fáklyákkal megvilágított hálószobába. Rajta kívül mindössze egyetlen ember tartózkodott a helyiségben, egy idős, fáradt férfi, ki az ágyon fekve nem várt már mást, csupán a megváltó halált. A kisfiú óvatosan közelebb ment az ágyhoz, majd felmászott rá, s leheveredett nagyapja mellé. A párnára pakolta a könyvet és a sárkányt, s úgy nézte Abraxast. A férfi megérezte a gyermek közelségét, s minden erejét összeszedve kinyitotta szemeit._

_- Draco... - nyögte elhalóan - kicsi Draco... _

_- Nagyapa - sírta el magát a gyermek._

_- Ne... Ne.. sírj... Örülök, hogy itt vagy... kis cimborám... Nem lenne szabad, itt lenned... Ugye... Ugye nem láttak meg?... Nem tudják, hogy akkor ott voltál?..._

_- Nem._

_- Akkor jó..._

_Néhány percnyi szünet után Abraxas Malfoy ismét beszélni kezdett, ezúttal inkább önmagának, mintsem bárki másnak._

_- Elmenni... el a pirkadattal... A csillagokkal távozni... Mindig... Mindig azt hittem, ha eljön az idő, félni fogok... De most... Azt hiszem, nem félelmetes... Inkább... bizsergető. Már csak néhány perc... és mindent... tudni fogok... Mindent... Érdeklődéssel... közelítettem... az élethez... most kíváncsisággal... fordulok... a halál felé... Néhány perc csupán... s megtudom... az igazat... És ha... úgy van... ahogy gondolom... ifjú leszek... ismét... Te nem tudod... Nem tudhatod... mit jelent... újra... fiatalnak lenni... A legcsekélyebb... fogalmad sem... lehet... róla... hogy mit jelent... újra... annak lenni..._

_Egy ideig izgatott, féltő motyogássá halkult hangja, majd ismét hallhatóan beszélt:_

_- Ígérd meg nekem... Draco... Ígérd meg... hogy sohasem cselekszel... a szíved kívánalmával... ellentéteset... Ígérd meg... hogy mindig... hogy mindenütt... csak azt teszed... amit te magad... jónak... és helyesnek... ítélsz... Ígérd meg..._

_- Ígérem - Draco köntösének ujjával törölgette könnyeit, melyek megállíthatatlanul patakzottak szürke szemeiből._

_- Jó fiú vagy - futott át egy halvány mosoly az idős férfi arcán. - Ha így cselekszel... akkor minden rendben lesz... Maradj önmagad... ne hagyd... hogy félrevezessenek azok... akik a realizmusról szónokolnak... hazug igéket... Valamit még szerettem volna... mondani.. neked... de... már azt hiszem... nem emlékszem..._

_- Fáradt vagy? - kérdezte Draco remegő hangon._

_- Nem... Én már végeztem... a fáradtsággal... Haldoklom... Valamit... még akartam mondani... de nem tudom... nem emlékszem..._

_Ekkor zajok szűrődtek be kintről._

_- Kihívtam a gyógyítót!_

_- Tökéletes, épp most fordult meg a dagály - hallatszott Lucius Malfoy önelégült hangja. - Elmegy vele._

_Draco rémült pillantást vetett nagyapjára. Ám a férfi még egyszer, utoljára a gyermekre kacsintott, s halkan elsuttogott még néhány rövid mondatot:_

_- Megvan... Vigyázz a könyvre... Vigyázz a könyvre... kicsi Draco... vigyázz rá... és soha... soha ne szűnj meg... keresni... a szivárvány aranyát... Megtalálod... egyszer... megtalálod majd... Tudom... Biztos... vagyok benne... Keresd... és megtalálod... a szivárvány aranyát..._

_Azzal a férfi szemei lágyan, lassan lecsukódtak. _

_Draco kicsiny, törékeny testét rázta a néma zokogás, ahogy átkarolta a férfi nyakát, s minden erejét összeszedve szorította élettelen nagyapját... _

Harry kábán, könnyes arccal bukkot a földre, hangosan zihált, arcán és szemében egyszerre tükröződött fájdalom, iszonyat és mérhetetlen szánalom. Ám amikor felnézett, meglátta a tőle alig két méterre zokogó, görcsösen rángatózó Dracot, akinek szemében olyan mérhetetlen düh szikrázott, hogy képes lett volna ölni vele.


	6. Magányos, magányos, magányos

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**6. fejezet - Magányos, magányos, magányos**

Harryt egyre jobban marcangolta a kétségbeesés és a bűntudat. Már egy hónapja, hogy akaratlanul is olyan emlékeket pillantott meg Draco elméjében, melyek egyszerre borzasztották el, és marcangolták a szívét. Miután Draco beviharzott a kastélyba, Harry próbált beszélni vele, ám a szőke módszeresen elzárkózott minden és mindenki elől. Harrynek mindössze annyit sikerült megtudnia (Dobbytól), hogy a mardekáros egész napját a hálószobájában tölti, a manók viszik le neki az ételt, és nem csinált mást, mint olvas.

Harry többször is próbált bejutni a kígyók klubhelyiségébe, ám sorra kudarcokat szenvedett el. Tudta, hogy ez az utolsó esélye, hisz este megérkeznek társaik, s ha addig nem sikerül szót váltania a szőkével, akkor talán már soha nem is fog.

Épp befordult a hálókörlet folyosójára, mikor három emberrel találta szemben magát.

- Szervusz, Harry. Csak nem épp Mr. Malfoyt szeretted volna meglátogatni?

- Ööö... Dumbledore professzor... Piton professzor... ööö... én... én csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy szüksége van-e valamire, és, hogy tudnék-e valamiben segíteni - nyögte ki végül Harry, miközben Draco arcát nézte. Azon most nem volt látható sem harag, sem fájdalom, pusztán csak beletörődő elfogadás és fáradtság.

- Nos... Azt hiszem, talán segíthetnél Mr. Malfoynak berendezkedni az új szobájában.

Harry meglepett képet vágott.

- Új szoba?

- Természetesen - bólint Dumbledore. - Ne felejtsd el, hogy ma visszatérnek társaitok. És, gondolom magad is sejted, hogy Lucius Malfoy nem tétlenkedik, ha a fiáról van szó. Nos, most sem tette. Biztos forrásból tudjuk - vetett az idős férfi jelentőségteljes pillantást Pitonra -, hogy az idősebb Malfoy több _kétes körökben mozgó_ szülővel rendelkező tanulónkat is megbízta azzal, hogy Dracot juttassák ki a kastély falai közül, és a tanári felügyelet alól, és vigyék el neki. Élve.

- De uram... Honnan tudja Lucius, hogy Draco még az országban van? Hisz bárhová mehetett volna!

- Sajnálatos módon azt kell mondanom, hogy bár ez nem mindig látszik meg, de Lucius Malfoy nem hülye... Tisztában van azzal, hogy Draconak nincs hová mennie, és egy ideje már tudja azt is, hogy Draco a Roxfort falai között bújkál. Éppen ezért Draco védelmében érvénybe lép ebben a tanévben néhány új szabály.

- És hová költözik Draco?

- Közvetlenül az _én_ dolgozószobám mellé. Azt hiszem, ott lesz neki a legbiztonságosabb - jelentette ki az igazgató, majd választ sem várva tovább indult a folyosón. Piton, Draco és Harry követték. Harry végig a szőke fiú arcát nézte, ám az lehajtott fejjel, némán lépdelt, direkt kerülve a Kis Túlélő tekintetét.

Mikor elérték a kőszörnytől néhány méternyire, jobbra lévő ajtót, a két professzor magára hagyta a fiúkat. Meglepett, feszültséggel, és várakozással teli csend szállta meg a folyosót. Harry gondolkodott, hogy miként kezdjen bele, míg Draco arcáról lerítt, hogy épp nagyon fájdalmas átkok között válogat a fekete hajú fiú számára. Végül Harry úgy döntött, halogatja még egy kicsit a küszöbön álló és elkerülhetetlen beszélgetést, s fesztelen stílusban kezdett bele:

- Hát, akkor lássuk, milyen is egy külön szoba - mondta, majd lenyomta a kilincset, s Dracot maga előtt lökdösve belépett a szobába. Mindkét fiúnak elakadt a lélegzete.

A szoba egyszerűen gyönyörű volt. Egyik ház színeit sem viselte magán, a falak barackvirág-színben pompáztak, a szőnyeg hófehér volt és borzasztóan puha, az ablakokról földig érő, hatalmas fehér függönyök hullottak kecsesen alá. A szoba jobb oldalán, középen egy szintén hatalmas, barackszínű baldachinos ágy foglalt helyet, míg mellette, jobbra egy cseresznyeszínű íróasztal, bal oldalt pedig egy éjjeliszekrény sütette magát a vakító napsütésben. Az ablak alatt egy márványlábakon álló mosdótálka, középen egy hatalmas asztal, az ággyal szemközti oldalon pedig két hatalmas szekrény, egy kandalló, és egy csodásan faragott, réges régi iskolai láda helyezkedett el. A falakon varázslatos tájakat ábrázoló képek, és gyönyörűen megmunkált tükrök lógtak.

- Baszd meg - sóhajtotta Harry. - Baszd meg...

Draco elképedve nézett körbe új szobájában. Harry _"baszdmegjeit"_ meg sem hallva indult el a jobb oldalon lévő ajtó felé, mely elképzelései szerint a fürdőt rejtette. Nem tévedett, ám mikor belépett, az ő ajkait is elhagyta egy csodálkozó, elhaló nyögés.

Ha a szoba gyönyörű volt, akkor a fürdőre már nem lehetett szavakat találni. Minden, de minden csupa márvány, hófehér, ezüsttel és arannyal hímzett törölközők, és kellemes orchidea illat. A kád közvetlenül a hatalmas ablak előtt állt, hogy a fürdőző bármikor kipillanthasson a csodálatos roxforti parkra, gyönyörködhessen benne amikor csak kedve tartja. A szőke fiú képtelen volt megállni, egyszerűen muszáj volt megérintenie a falakat, a tárgyakat, hogy képes legyen befogadni, elhinni a valóságot.

Hosszú percekig csak állt, nézelődött, míg végül erőt vett magán, s visszasétált a szobába. Mikor belépett, Harry épp az egyik nyitott szekrény előtt állt.

- Azt hiszem, a bepakolásra már nem lesz gondunk, Dumbledore-ék már elintézték.

- Akkor mehetsz is - jelentette ki fagyos hangon a szőke.

Harry becsukta a szekrényajtót, megfordult és közelebb sétált hozzá.

- Nem megyek. Addig biztosan nem, amíg nem beszéltünk.

- Nincs miről beszélnünk, Potter.

- Már hogy ne lenne! Azt akarom, hogy tudd...

- Ki ne mondd! - üvöltött fel Draco. - Ki ne mondd, hogy sajnálod! Nem akarom hallani! Elegem van abból, hogy mindenki csak sajnálkozik! De legfőképp belőled van elegem!

- Draco...

- Nem! Nem akarlak meghallgatni! Nem akarom tudni, hogy mit gondolsz! Önzőbb vagy, mint hittem! És én még azt gondoltam, hogy tévedtem veled kapcsolatban, amikor annyi éven át gúnyoltalak! Pedig nem volt ott semmiféle tévedés! Egy agyonajnározott kis seggfej vagy, semmi több! Egy sebeshomlokú kis senki!

- Merlinre! Hallgass már meg! Tudom, hogy dühös vagy, de...

- Dühös?! Én dühös?! Tévedsz, Potter, nem vagyok dühös! A düh semmi ahhoz képest, amit érzek! Fogalmad... - csuklott el egy pillanatra a mardekáros fiú hangja. - Fogalmad sem lehet róla, hogy milyen érzés volt _azt_ végignézni! Újra látni és átérezni az egészet!

- De tudom! Tudom milyen! Amikor a dementorok közel jönnek hozzám, én a saját anyám halálsikolyát hallom! Tudom milyen!

- Francokat! Te nem emlékszel arra, hogy mi történt! Neked nem úgy kellett leélned az egész életed, hogy az emlékeidben valahol mélyen eltemetve ott élt a legszörnyűbb, a legfájóbb! És a te életedbe nem ugrott bele hirtelen egy kis senkiházi, hogy a saját hülyesége miatt aztán előhozza azokat! A szentségit! Te sosem láttad gyilkolni a saját apád, főként nem így! - hajtotta le fejét Draco.

- Nézd... én tudom... tudom, hogy mekkora szemétség volt, amit csináltam...

- Menj el.

- Kérlek...

- Menj el. _Most._

- Draco, én...

- Azt mondtam kifelé, Potter! - ugrott fel a szőke, s karjánál fogva ráncigálni kezdte a még mindig tiltakozó Harryt.

Mikor az ajtóhoz értek, Draco egyetlen rántással feltépte azt, s a folyosóra lökte a fekete hajú fiút. Még utoljára a szemébe nézett, s könnyes arccal ordibált vele.

- Magányos akarok lenni! Érted Potter?! Magányos, magányos, magányos!!!

Egyetlen, hangos dörrenéssel csapódott be az ajtó a csalódott Harry előtt.


	7. Fokozódó fájdalmak

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**7. Fokozódó fájdalmak**

Aznap este Draco pontban este hét órakor indult el a Nagyterem felé. Az egy hónappal ezelőtti események még mindig marcangolták, képtelen volt szabadulni a szörnyű képektől. Újra és újra felsejlettek benne a régi emlékek, magukkal hozva újabbakat és elfeledetteket. Most, ahogy a folyosó hideg kövén lépdelt, ismét felrémlett előtte egy réges-régi történet...

_Az öt éves Draco kicsusszant az ágyból, lábujjhegyen átosont a szobán, s amilyen halkan csak tudta, kinyitotta az ajtót. Szinte bűntudatosan, mérhetetlen szomorúsággal lopózott le a sötét, komor lépcsőkön. Kicsiny lábait óvatosan rakta egymás elé, rettegve attól, hogy felfedezik, vagy hangoskodásával felébreszt valakit. Nagyot sóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében, mikor végre becsukta maga mögött a szalon ajtaját._

_Csodásan díszített virágpárna fedte be a koporsó üvegét. Draco összeszorította a száját, felemelte, s a földre tette a virágot._

_- Nagyapa! Nagyapa! - suttogta kicsiny kezét a torkára szorítva, mintha azzal visszatarthatta volna a kitörni készülő zokogást. Reszketve állt, s a nagyapját nézte. Az idős férfi arcáról eltűntek a fájdalom és az idő okozta ráncok, bőre olyan volt, akár egy fiúé, csupán haja csillogott még mindig ezüstösen. És ami a legfurcsább: mosolygott. Kedves, bölcs, mindenttudó, szertelen mosollyal, melyben ott bujkált a béke és a megnyugvás. A hosszú évek fájdalma, a kétségek és a bizonytalanságok már nem gyötörték többé. Az idős Malfoy arcán sokszor lehetett mosolyt látni, de ehhez hasonlót soha._

_- Nem sírtam előttük, nagyapa - suttogta könnyeit nyeldesve Draco. - Nem sírtam előttük. Biztosan nem hoztam rád szégyent, ugye? Ugye nem baj, ha most egy kicsit sírni fogok, de apáék előtt nem sírtam? Most muszáj egy picit sírdogálnom, mert nem tudom örökké visszatartani._

_A hideg üvegre hajtotta fejét, s keserűen zokogni kezdett. Arca vöröslött a búcsú könnyeitől, kezeivel ölelte a koporsót._

_Aznap délelőtt szürke ködfátyol ereszkedett a tájra. Draco az ablakból nézte, ahogy a domb alján lévő családi temetőben örök nyugalomra helyezik Abraxas Malfoy porhüvelyét. Rokonok, barátok, ismerősök jöttek el, és sokan a közeli városból. Mindenki mély fájdalommal vette tudomásul az idős varázsló hirtelen halálát. Mintha még a Nap is gyászolta volna a halottat, egyre szürkébb, sűrűbb ködöt vont maga elé, majd lassan, először szórványosan, később egyre erőteljesebben cseperegni kezdett az eső._

Draco megállt a Nagyterem előtt, gondosan elrejtette arcáról a szomorúság árulkodó jeleit, s belépett. Hangos zsivaj fogadta odabent, csupán a mardekár asztalánál állt meg egy pillanatra az élet, mikor észrevették a belépő szőke fiút. Régi barátai, csatlósai mind utálattal, gúnyosan vizslatták az ifjú Malfoyt, aki hirtelen nem tudta, mit is kéne tennie. Lopva Piton felé pislogott, ám mikor a férfi elkapta tekintetét, türelemre intette.

Dumbledore ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy felálljon, s felszólaljon:

- Most, hogy megtörtént első éves tanulóink beosztása, szeretnék még a vacsora előtt pár szót szólni! Először kezdeném a szokásos év eleji figyelmeztetésekkel: az iskola melletti erdő tiltott terület, korra, nemre és évfolyamra való tekintet nélkül! Frics úr kérésére elmondanám, hogy a tiltott eszközök és tárgyak listája megtekinthető gondnokunk irodájának ajtaján. Valamint: Szeretném bemutatni az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárotokat: Peter McPhill professzor urat - a középkorú, hájas, fekete hajú férfi egy bólintással köszöntötte a diákokat. - Továbbá: egyik kiváló, ígéretes tehetségű tanulónk, Draco Malfoy abban a megtiszteltetésben részesült, hogy az újonnan megalapított RDFT, azaz a Roxforti Diák-Felügyelői Testület első, meghatalmazott tagja lehet! Ez annyit tesz, hogy mind a diákokat, mind a prefektusokat ellenőrizheti, pontokat adhat és vonhat le, és adhat büntetőmunkát, valamint a diákok hozzá fordulhatnak problémáikkal! Ez a jeles kitüntetés, amelyben az ifjú Malfoy úrfi remek tanulmányi eredménye és példamutató magatartása miatt részesült, néhány kiváltsággal is jár, többek között külön lakosztállyal és a tanári asztalnál való étkezéssel. A prefektusokat kérem, ezentúl elsőként az ifjú Malfoyt keressék fel ha megoldhatatlan incidensekkel kerülnek szembe. Köszönöm! Jó étvágyat mindenkinek!

Draco próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a mardekáros asztalnál feltörő fújjolást és füttyögést, míg a tanári asztalhoz sétált, s helyet foglalt Flitwick professzor mellett.

Miután a vacsora véget ért, a szőke fiú igyekezett olyan gyorsan elhagyni a Nagytermet, ahogy csak bírta, ám a csarnokba érve szinte azonnal összefutott néhány mardekáros csoporttársával.

- Nahát, nahát! Itt a mi diák-felügyelőnk!

- Nézzétek csak az önelégült Draco-cicát! - visongott Pansy Parkinson.

- Ócska trükkökkel próbálkozol, kisfiú! - lökte meg a kör közepére szorult Dracot Blaise Zambini.

- Azt hiszed, egy különszoba megóvhat apád haragjától?

- Szegény Luciusnak milyen megaláztatásokat kell elszenvednie a saját fia miatt!

- Elég volt! Hagyjátok békén! - kiáltotta pálcáját kivonva az épp oda érkező Harry.

- Mi folyik itt? - zendült fel egy ismeretlen, mély tónusú hang. - Potter! Azonnal tegye el azt a pálcát! Tíz pont a griffendéltől! - kiáltotta McPhill professzor. - Malfoy! Magyarázza meg, hogy mi folyik itt!

- Én csupán szerettem volna eljutni a szobámig, uram - mondta tiszteletteljes hangon Draco, miközben még mindig átjárta testét a félelem.

- Akkor megtudhatnám, hogy miért provokálja a társait?

- Én nem provokáltam őket, professzor úr, csak...

- Ne merjen velem feleselni! - emelte tovább a hangerőt a paprikapiros képű tanerő. - Ötven pont a mardekártól a tiszteletlenségéért!

- De... - szólt közbe Harry.

- Még tíz pont a griffendéltől, Potter!

- De hát ők provokáltak engem! - kiáltott fel döbbenten Draco.

- Azt mondtam, ne feleseljen! Egy hét büntetőmunka és még húsz pont a mardekártól! Most pedig takarodjon a szemem elől, Malfoy! Holnap délután öt órakor jelenjen meg az irodámban!

Draco teljesen elképedve állt, úgy figyelte, ahogy a mardekárosok fröcsögve, somolyogva eloldalogtak. Pansy Parkinson még egyszer hátranézett, s Draconak nagyon nem tetszett a lány szemében játszó csintalan villanás.

- Elkísérlek a szobádig - hallotta maga mögött Harry hangját.

- Nem kell nekem gardedám, Potter - fordult hűvösen a fekete hajú fiú felé.

- Csak nem akarom, hogy valamelyik idióta társad inzultáljon, vagy megtámadjon.

- Egyedül is boldogulok - indult el Draco a szobája felé, hátrahagyva Harryt.

Mikor végre elérte az igazgató irodája melletti lakosztályt, belépett, majd levette magáról talárját, s remegő kezekkel letépte róla a mardekár emblémáját. A kis szövetdarabot szorongatva kuporodott le az ablak elé, s könnyes szemekkel nézte az egykor számára oly fontos jelképet.


	8. A tűzpróba

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**8. fejezet - A tűzpróba**

Harry idegesen járkált körbe-körbe Draco lakosztálya előtt. Már majdnem este tíz óra volt, ám a fiú még mindig nem tért vissza a büntetőmunkájáról. Biztos volt benne, hogy Ron és Hermione már aggódnak késlekedése miatt, főként vörös hajú barátja, aki még mindig képtelen volt hinni Draco átállásában.

A másik dolog, ami aggasztotta Harryt, az az új SVK tanár, McPhill professzor viselkedése. Délelőtt volt órájuk a férfivel, és a legtöbb tanuló képtelen volt mást tenni, mint hápogni a döbbenettől. A tanár szinte percenként vont le pontokat, míg láthatóan a mardekárosokkal kivételezett. A kígyók háza mindössze egyetlen ember miatt veszített az óra folyamán több, mint százötven pontot, s ez az ember nem volt más, mint Draco Malfoy. Harryben fortyogott a düh, ha visszagondolt arra a rengeteg igazságtalanságra, amely a szőke fiút érte. Már szinte azért is tíz pont levonás járt, ha tüsszentett vagy az órájára nézett. A férfi viselkedése több volt, mint különös.

Ebben a pillanatban léptek hangzottak föl a folyosó végéről. Harry odakapta tekintetét, s meglátta a közeledő Dracot. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét a fiú furán mereven tartott válla.

- Mit akarsz itt, Potter? - mordult rá a szőke, mikor közelebb ért.

- Csak tudni akartam, milyen volt a büntetőmunka McPhillnél.

- Most értem vissza a büntetőmunkáról. Gondolod, hogy van még kedvem beszélni róla? - a fiú hangjából sütött a gúny.

- Ööö... én... én csak...

- Ha nincs több mondanivalód, akkor menj szépen lefeküdni, mielőtt megbüntetlek, amiért a folyosón járkálsz takarodó után - vigyorodott el a szőke srác.

Harry fáradtan sóhajtott.

- Nézd. Már marhára régóta esedékes lenne egy beszélgetésünk. Én megértem, hogy fáradt vagy, de legalább ne gúnyolódj velem, ha már egyszer segíteni akarok.

- Ki a frász kérte a segítségedet?! - kelt ki magából Draco.

- Te!

- Én sohasem a segítségedet kértem, csak a támogatásodat! Tudod jól, hogy mi lett a vége! Úgyhogy legalább annyit tegyél meg, hogy kimászol a seggemből és nem jársz úton-útfélen a nyomomban! Elegem van belőled! Unom, hogy bármerre megyek, mindig beléd botlom! Hagyj végre békén!

- Draco... - Harry megpróbálta megállítani a szőkét, akinek eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy a szobájában keres menedéket, így megragadta a vállát.

- Ááá! - üvöltött fel a mardekáros fiú.

- Mi?...

- Vedd le rólam a kezed! - rázta le magáról Harry érintését.

- Mi van a válladdal?

- Semmi olyan, amihez neked bármi közöd lenne! Hagyj végre békén!

- Az istenért! Ne üvölts velem! Felvered az egész kastélyt!

- Teszek rá! Nem akarok mást, csak nyugalmat!

Azzal mielőtt Harry megakadályozhatta volna, Draco bevágtázott a lakosztályába, s becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Harry szinte elkeseredetten állt az ajtó előtt. Mióta megtudta az igazat Dracoról és a családjáról, szánalommal nézett a szőke hajú fiúra, s elhatározta, hogy segít neki amiben csak tud. De hogy segíthet az ember valakinek, aki nem akarja azt elfogadni?

Ekkor azonban lenézett ujjaira, s testét átjárta a rémület.

Draco mély lélegzetet vett, mikor végre bezárult mögötte az ajtó. Arcán láthatóvá váltak valódi érzelmei: az elkeseredettség és a görcsös fájdalom. Úgy érezte, teste jeges lázban ég, tarkóján csurgott lefelé a hideg veríték. Óvatosan a fürdőszobába lépdelt, s egy ideig sikeresen tartotta magát, ám mikor a pólóját próbálta levenni, néma zokogásban tört ki a fájdalomtól. Az anyagot mindössze a csípőjéig tudta felhúzni, tovább nem ment, mert a fájdalom elviselhetetlenné vált, így a ruhadarabot magán hagyva teleengedte a kádat forró vízzel, s úgy szállt bele. A kellemes hőmérsékletű víz némileg enyhítette kínjait, s majdnem húsz percnyi ázás után végre képes volt levenni magáról azt az átkozott pólót.

Kiszállt a kádból, de mielőtt a törölközőért nyúlt volna a sarokban álló teljes alakos tükörhöz sétált, s megállt háttal előtte, majd fejét hátra fordítva vizsgálgatni kezdte hátát. Képtelen volt megállni, hogy könnyei ki ne csorduljanak, mikor meglátta a rengeteg, véres és dagadt hurkát, mely egykor hátának bőre volt, s melyen most fekete, lila és vörös foltokban pompáztak McPhill botjának fájdalmas nyomai.

Fülében még mindig ott visszhangzottak a tanár lenéző mondatai:

_- A féreg - ütés - hiába próbál - újabb ütés - pillangónak látszani - ismét egy fájdalmas csattanás - mégiscsak féreg marad..._

Hosszú percekig sírt a fürdőben, míg végül erőt vett magán, s visszasétált a szobájába. Döbbenten konstatálta, hogy nincs egyedül. Szemben vele, a szekrény előtt egy dühtől lángoló tekintetű Harry Potter állt.

- Malfoy. Egyszer kérdezem meg szépen, nem többször: Mit. Csinált. Veled. McPhill?

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen nehéz a felfogásod Potter. Büntetőmunkán voltam nála.

- És mit is kellett pontosan csinálnod? Csak nem üres tantermet takarítani?

Draco egyre furcsábbnak találta a szituációt, de kihasználta a kínálkozó alkalmat.

- De igen, tantermeket kellett takarítanom.

- Igen?! - ordított fel hirtelen Harry. - Akkor megmondanád, hogy mégis miért véres a hátad?!

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz - váltott hűvös hangnemre Draco. - Most kérlek hagyj magamra, szeretnék pihenni. Fárasztó napom volt.

Harry nem tétlenkedett tovább, elege volt a szőke fiú elzárkózásából, így pillanatok alatt ott termett mellette, s erőszakkal fordította meg a mardekárost. Elképedt a fiú hátának látványától, melyet nem fedett semmi, hisz Draco csak egy törölközőt viselt a csípője körül.

- Szentséges Merlin... - nyögte Harry. - Hogy... de... mi a...

- Szállj le rólam, Potter!

- Ezt McPhill csinálta?!

- Azt mondtam szállj le rólam!

- Ő csinálta?!

- Igen! Most örülsz?! Az a szemét volt! Most pedig takarodj végre innen!

- Ezt jelentened kell Dumbledorenak!

- Egy frászt! Én nem te vagyok, hogy minden kis szarsággal az igazgató szoknyájához szaladjak!

- Kis szarság?! Ez neked kis szarság?! Az a szadista állat megvert! Ha nem szólsz az igazgatónak, akkor meg fogja tenni holnap is, meg holnapután is, sőt, a hét minden napján!

- Nem érdekel! Inkább elviselem ezt, minthogy sutba dobjam a büszkeségem!

- Te nem vagy normális!

- Lehet! De nem akarok mást, csak hogy hagyj végre békén, Potter!

Harry nem tehetett semmit, Draco olyan dühvel lökdöste ki az ajtón, hogy képtelen volt ellenkezni. Magában fortyogva indult el a griffendéles torony felé, abban a biztos tudatban, hogy ha másnap meglátja McPhillt, két kézzel fojtja meg.

Eközben Draco hasra feküdt az ágyon, s hosszú idő alatt álomba sírta magát...


	9. Forgószél

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**9. fejezet - Forgószél**

Harry egész héten kerülte Dracot. Annyira bosszantotta a mardekáros fiú önnön közönye, hogy egyszerűen képtelen volt a szemébe nézni. Ám ami még jobban felháborította, az McPhill professzor viselkedése volt. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Draco hátáról azóta már cafatokban lóg a bőr.

Épp jóslástanon ült, a hely tömény levegője lassan átjárta tüdejét, elbódította elméjét. Azonban ebben a pillanatban olyan dolog történt, amely a jóslástanórák, sőt, még a Roxfort történelmében is teljesen szokatlan, rémisztő és elképzelhetetlenül horribilis volt.

- Tegyék el a pálcáikat, nyissák ki a könyveiket a huszadik oldalon, a belső szemüket a harmincadikon, és olvassanak a tea színéből, vagy fűvéből, vagy hogy szokták ezt csinálni! - zendült a hang, amely messze nem Trelawney-é volt, ellenben túlságosan is Pitonéra emlékeztetett. Pillanatokkal később a félhomályban feltűnt a férfi fekete, zsíros haja, kampós orra, suhogó talárja, majd a bájitalmester megpróbált a jóslástan tanárnő puffjára leülni, ám ezt valószínűleg túl kényelmetlennek ítélte, mert végül áthelyezte magát a tanári asztal sarkára.

- Mit akar, Longbottom?! - dörrent rá a remegő kezekkel jelentkező Neville-re.

- Ööö... én... én csak... csak azt akartam kérdezni... szeretném tudni... hogy... ööö... honnan vegyünk teát, professzor úr?

- Főzzön magának! Vagy már ehhez is túl hülye?!

- Ne... ne... nem.

- Potter az óra végén itt marad! - zendült fel még utoljára a tanár hangja, majd igencsak szúrós szemekkel méregette a tanulókat egészen az óra végéig.

Harry nem igazán értette, hogy mit akarhat tőle Piton, így az órát némi gyomorgörccsel ülte végig, majd megvárta, míg a többiek távoznak a teremből, s csak akkor somfordált oda a bájitalmester elé.

- Potter - kezdett bele a férfi minden bevezetés nélkül. - Most az egyszer komolyan kell beszélnem veled.

- Miről, professzor úr?

- Malfoyról, természetesen. Tudom, hogy mennyire szereted játszani a hőst, és mindenki terhét magadra vállalni, de a helyzet annál súlyosabb, hogy egy _magadfajta griffendéles _- a tanár hangjából sütött a gúny - kezelni tudja.

- Nem értem, miről beszél.

- Ne játszd a hülyét! Halljam, mit tudsz Dracoról!

- Egész héten nem találkoztam vele! Nem tudok róla semmit!

- _Legilimens! _- kiáltott fel Piton váratlanul, s Harry még csak azt sem látta, mikor kapta elő a pálcáját, miközben eltalálta a bűbáj.

Hosszú percekig csend ereszkedett a teremre, csak a két férfi szuszogását, zihálást lehetett hallani, ahogy száguldottak velük a régebbi, s újabb emlékképek. Ám amikor Piton elért ahhoz a részhez, mikor Harry ugyanezt a bűbájt használta Dracon, hirtelen eresztette le a pálcáját, s elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a lihegő fiúra.

- Ez igen, Potter! Okklumentálni még nem tudsz, de a legilimencia szinte tökéletesen megy! Mégiscsak tanultál tőlem valamit, habár természetesen nem azt, amit kellett volna!

Harry némán meredt a tanárra. Végül mégsem bírta megállni, hogy ne kérdezzen rá:

- Miért nem nézte végig az emléket?

A férfi egy ideig méregette a fiút, látszott rajta, hogy latolgatja: mégis mennyit áruljon el, majd először egy bűbájjal lezárta a csapóajtót, felhelyezett egy igen erős csend-bűbájt, az ablak felé fordult, egyetlen mozdulattal elhúzta a függönyt, s kimeredt a tájra, úgy kezdett egy mély sóhaj közepette beszélni:

- Tisztában vagy a helyzetemmel a háborút illetően, nem ismeretlen számodra a pozícióm sem. A Nagyúr hívei közt járok-kelek, miközben én is közéjük valónak tettetem magam. Hozom az információkat, viszem a hamisakat. Így élem az életem. De ne hidd, hogy ez úgy megy, hogy elmegyek egy gyűlésre, meghallgatom, mit mond a Nagyúr, aztán jövök és elmondom Dumbledore-nak. Messze nem ilyen egyszerű a dolog, ugyanis a Sötét Nagyúr kiválasztott csoportokkal dolgozik. Híveit olykor-olykor kisebb csapatokra osztja, s úgy bíz rájuk különböző feladatokat, hogy a többi halálfaló nem tudhat a különálló részek terveiről és feladatáról. Így nagyon kevés az esélye annak, hogy bármit is kiderítsen egy egyszerű varázsló, ezért is nem használ a Rend például Százfűlé-főzetet, hogy egy halálfaló alakjában bejusson egy-egy gyűlésre. Ezért vagyok ott én, aki a legilimencia egyik - nos azt hiszem, nem túlzok ha azt mondom: - legnagyobb szakértőjeként működöm. Az emlék, amelyet az előbb nem néztem végig az elmédben, már többször lepergett a szemeim előtt, mint szerettem volna. Sőt, azt hiszem, elárulhatom: a négy szereplő félből három elméjében volt szerencsétlenségem megtekinteni. Természetesen Abraxas Malfoy szemszögéből nem láthattam. Lucius, és az anyja, Vega egyértelműen nem tudnak arról, hogy betekintést nyertem emlékeikbe, mint ahogy Draconak sem kötöttem ezt az orrára. Gondolom, az emlék hatására rájöttél, hogy miért is vállalta Draco az átállást, kockáztatva ezzel az életét.

- Igen, azt hiszem.

Piton tőle különös, szinte lágy hanggal folytatta:

- Nagyon szeretem Dracot, mint ahogy a nagyapját is. Abraxas volt az, aki segített nekem, mikor rájöttem a tévedésre, mely egy életre _megbélyegzett_ - mutatta fel a férfi a karjára pecsételt Sötét Jegyet, hogy a fiú érthesse, miről is beszél. Harry bólintott. - Ő volt az, aki elvitt Dumbledore-hoz, és teljes mértékig kiállt mellettem. Kevesen tudják, hogy Albus és Abraxas közeli jóbarátok voltak. Természetesen a külvilág előtt bőszen titkolták ismeretségüket és jóviszonyukat, mert Abraxas felesége és egész családja a Nagyúr mellett állt. Abraxas volt az egyetlen a Malfoy családból, akiben volt jóérzés és empátia, s őszintén szólva kifejezetten büszke vagyok, hogy Draco némileg örökölte ezt tőle. De ne szaladjunk ennyire előre. Mint mondtam, Abraxas elhozott Dumbledore-hoz, mikor a segítségét kértem, s ő bizonygatta, hogy valóban jó útra akarok térni. Albus pedig hitt régi barátjának, s ez az oka annak, hogy a mai napig feltétlen bizalmát élvezem.

A férfi nyelt egyet.

- Amikor Draco megszületett, még nagyban folyt a háború, s mind Luciust, mind Narcissát teljes mértékig lekötötte a Nagyúr szolgálata. Az egyetlen ember, aki igazán törődött a kisfiúval, az Abraxas volt, így lehet, hogy Draco a világon a legjobban a nagyapját imádta. Lucius engem kért fel keresztapának, s nagyon örültem ennek, hisz így több lehetőségem nyílt bejutni a Malfoy-kúriába és kémkedni a család után. Ám ezek a látogatások azzal is jártak, hogy rengetegszer láttam Dracot és Abraxast együtt, s nem tettem mást, mint reménykedtem, hogy az ifjú Malfoy-örökös jobban fog a nagyapjára hasonlítani, mint Luciusra. Abraxas halála után sokat gondolkoztam, hisz előtte egy nappal jártam náluk, s a férfinek semmi baja nem volt, tökéletes egészségnek örvendett, leszámítva a reumát. A következő gyűlésen, mikor alkalmam nyílt rá, betekintettem Lucius emlékei közé. Akkor láttam először azokat a képeket. Később Vegával is megpróbálkoztam, hogy megtudjam, ő érzett-e fájdalmat a férje halála miatt, hisz akkor esélyem lett volna a bizalmába férkőzni, s Dumbledore oldalára állítani. Ám az idős Malfoy asszony túlontúl szívtelen volt ahhoz, hogy egy csöppnyi érzelmet is tápláljon a férje iránt. A következő, és egyben utolsó, akinek kíváncsi voltam az emlékeire, az Draco volt. Meg sem mertem gondolni, hogy a gyerek ott tartózkodott az esemény bekövetkeztekor. Betekintést nyertem a gondolataiba, érzéseibe, s már akkor tudtam, hogy egyszer eljön a pillanat, mikor megtagadja Lucius tanait, hiába próbálta eddig félelemből az apja akarata alá hajtani magát. Most viszont szörnyen nehéz helyzetben van, nem könnyű eldobni mindent, ami eddig az életét jelentette. Két oka van annak, hogy most ilyen nyíltan beszéltem veled, Potter: egy kérés, és egy kérdés.

- Ööö... hallgatom, uram - mondta Harry kissé megszeppent hangon, ugyanis teljesen letaglózta, hogy ez a férfi, aki az elmúlt hat évben utálta és lenézte, most Draco érdekében képes volt ennyire kitárulkozni előtte.

- A kérésem mindössze annyi lenne, hogy próbálj meg segíteni Draconak, és támogatni őt, mert szüksége van rá, nem is kicsit.

- Én próbáltam, uram - szólt közbe Harry. - De Malfoy egyszerűen nem fogadja el a segítségem.

- Most mondtad ki a varázsszót: Malfoy. _Egy Malfoy nem fogad el segítséget._ Ám neked akkor is meg kell próbálnod, mert már ismered az okokat. A kérdésemre való válaszod azonban sürgetőbb: mit tudsz Dracoról?

- Már mondtam, hogy egész héten nem beszéltem vele, uram.

- Sem süket, sem csökkent értelmi képességű nem vagyok! - emelte fel a hangját Piton, s elfordult az ablaktól, hogy Harry szemébe nézzen. - Ellenben úgy látszik, hogy a te felfogásod elég lassú! Kérdezem úgy: mit tudsz Draco és _McPhill professzor _viszonyáról?

Harry meredten nézte a tanárt, mielőtt megszólalt:

- Azt hiszem, erről Dracoval kéne beszélnie, uram.

- Szerinted nem próbáltam? - legyintett lemondóan a bájitalmester. - Azonban Draco bezárkózik a szobájába, képtelenség bejutni hozzá. McPhill-t ugyan próbáltam legilimentálni, ám sajnos sikertelenül, ugyanis az emlékeiben felfedezhető törések arra engednek következtetni, hogy emlékezettörlést hajtott végre magán vagy _hajtottak végre rajta _- nézett jelentőségteljesen a fiúra - így semmit sem sikerült kiderítenem Draco büntetőmunkáiról. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy te tudsz valamit, hiszen eddig görcsösen kerested Draco társaságát, ám a hét folyamán feltűnően kerülted őt.

Harry bár kissé félve, néhány pillanatnyi gondolkozás után kibökte a szőke fiú titkát:

- Veri Dracot. Láttam a nyomokat. Nem tudom, mivel csinálja, de már az első este iszonyatosan festett Draco háta. Csupa seb és vér volt az egész, de hiába próbáltam meggyőzni, nem akart szólni Dumbledore professzornak.

Piton arca valószínűtlenül vörösre váltott, s olyan hévvel lökte félre Harryt, hogy az kis híján hátraesett, miközben borzasztó dühvel kezdett ordítani a fiúval:

- MÉGIS HOGY GONDOLHATTA AZT, POTTER, HOGY EGY ILYEN HORDEREJŰ DOLOGRÓL HALLGAT?!

- Én... Draco nem akarta, hogy másik is megtudják... én csak...

- HA AZ A KIS HÜLYE NEM AKART SZÓLNI SENKINEK, LEGALÁBB MAGÁNAK LEHETETT VOLNA ANNYI ESZE, HOGY FELKERESI AZ IGAZGATÓT! - azzal az ijedt Harryt hátrahagyva egyetlen szempillantás alatt megszüntette a teremre bocsátott bűbájokat, s a csapóajtót feltépve elhagyta a helyiséget.

Draco a szobájában ült az ágyon, töménytelen párnát halozva maga mögé, ám még a puha anyagok is meg-meg borzongatták néha, s minden apróbb mozdulatra önkéntelenül is felszisszent. Kezében ott pihent a _Lelkek keringője_, ám pillanatnyilag nem a könyv kötötte le figyelmét. Oldalra fordított fejjel bámult ki az ablakon, s átkozta McPhill-t, önmagát, Harryt, Dumbledore-t és az egész világot.

Úgy érezte, lelki ereje már a végét járja, testének fájdalma szinte eltörpült a bensőjét marcangoló kínok mellett. Hiányzott a régi élete, a gondtalan boldogság, s hiányzott neki valaki, aki mellett végre biztonságban érezhetné magát. Régebben is gondolt már arra, hogy milyen jó lenne igazán szerelmesnek lenni, nem csak olyan rideg érzelmeket érezni, mint mikor Pansyvel jártak. A lány nem tudta megnevettetni, sem megnyugtatni. A kapcsolatuk javarészt csupán testi érintkezésekből állt, jobbára a szexualitásból. Magának is nehéz volt bevallani, hogy ennél többre vágyik.

Valakire, aki mellette lenne, és megvígasztalná, aki átsegítené ezen a nehéz időszakon. Valakire, aki képes lenne igazi, szívből jövő mosolyt csalni az ajkaira, s aki egyetlen csókjával, érintésével elfeledtetné vele a gondjait.

Rengeteget gondolt az elmúlt napokban Harry Potterre is, s bár tudta, hogy miért változott meg irányában a fekete hajú fiú viselkedése, mégis dühítette, marcangolta a tudat, hogy az az átkozott mára ismeri legfőbb gyengepontját, s ettől sebezhetőnek, kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát. Ő nem akart mást a fiútól, mint barátságot és elfogadást, de semmiképp sem olyan áron, hogy újra kelljen élnie élete legszörnyűbb perceit. Azután a nyári nap után egyszerűen képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy hogyan is kéne kezelnie a kialakult helyzetet. Potter segíteni akart, ez tisztán látszott rajta, de vajon milyen áron?

Gondolatait félbeszakította az ajtó hangos dörrenése, ahogy egy iszonyatos erejű varázslat betörte azt, s megjelent a helyén egy borzalmasan dühös Perselus Piton arca.


	10. Sűrűbb a víznél

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**10. fejezet - Sűrűbb a víznél**

- Kezdjenek munkához! Mr. Potter és Mr. Malfoy az óra végén itt maradnak! - fejezte be óra eleji monológját McGalagony professzor.

Draco mélyet sóhajtott. Mindennél jobban elege volt. Mióta három hete Piton megtudta, hogy miféle büntetőmunkát is kellett végeznie McPhillnél, minden egyes mozdulatát megkétszerezett erővel figyelik. Dumbledore azonnal a gyengélkedőre küldette őt, s Madam Pomfrey egyetlen éjszaka alatt elmúlasztotta fájdalmát, a sebei is egyre szebben gyógyultak, bár a javasasszony előre jelezte, hogy halovány hegek valószínűleg maradni fognak.

Az igazgató és Piton megígérték, hogy megakadályozzák a további incidenseket az SVK tanárral, s Dumbledore már másnap kihírdette a Nagyteremben, hogy a "_Minisztérium rendelkezése szerint_" tanár diákot önmagához nem rendelhet büntetőmunkára, csak más oktatóhoz küldheti. Persze McPhill sem volt hülye, egyből rájött a turpiszságra, s bár azóta nem büntette meg Dracot, mégis a fiún töltötte ki a dühét, valahányszor csak találkoztak vagy órájuk volt. Hiába húzta meg magát a szőke fiú a leghátsó padban, mindentől és mindenkitől elzárva, sajnos ez sem volt elég, McPhill folyamatosan vonta le tőle a pontokat, már csak azért is, ha nem neki tetsző színű pennával írt.

A háztársai folyton belekötöttek, lökdösték, s egy alkalommal Theodore Nott szó szerint _leköpte_ az ifjabbik Malfoyt. Draco egyre nehezebben kezelte a kialakult helyzetet, folyton rettegett, képtelen volt gondolkodni, s mindennek tetejébe tanárai folyton-folyvást nyaggatták. Egyetlen öröme az volt, hogy Potter végre valahára békén hagyta, hetek óta nem is beszélt vele, bár sejtette, hogy Piton a fiútól tudta meg az igazat McPhillről.

Az óra végeztével kelletlenül ballagott oda a tanári asztalhoz, számítva rá, hogy az átváltoztatástan tanárnő egy újabb _"Malfoy, ne feledje, hogy milyen súlyos helyzetben van, ne keresse az összetűzéseket, húzza meg magát és akkor nem lesz semmi baj" _típusú beszéddel készült a számára. A katedra előtt már ott állt a Kis Túlélő is, így ketten lesték McGalagony minden szavát.

- Jöjjenek velem - mondta fátyolos szemekkel a nő, s a két fiú értetlenül követte. Egészen Dumbledore irodájáig mentek, majd az igazgatóhoz bejutva mindkettejük szeme elkerekedett a döbbenettől. Dumbledore előtt egy széken nem más ült, mint Lucius Malfoy.

- Draco, Harry, kérlek foglaljatok helyet - intett mosolyogva az igazgató, mintha ebben a helyzetben, ezzel a férfival szemközt, ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. Dracoban azonban meghűlt a vér, eddig magába folytott rettegése most a felszínre tört, s arcán tükröződött vissza, miközben nyűszítve próbált kihátrálni.

- Draco! Kérlek foglalj helyet édesapád mellett - mondta mostmár erélyesebben az ősz varázsló. A fiú azonban képtelen volt mozdulni, úgy érezte, szíve egész testében dobog, szinte hallotta, ahogy dübörög a vérében, s lüktet a torkában. Ám ebben a pillanatban Lucius Malfoy felállt eddigi helyéről, s lassan elkezdett közelíteni a fia felé.

- Ne... ne... - nyöszörögte Draco.

- Draco. Fiam. Nem foglak bántani - Harry teljesen elképedt. Soha nem hallotta még az idősebb Malfoyt ilyen lágy, szinte becéző hangon beszélni. Ám ez láthatólag csak még jobban megrémisztette a mardekáros fiút, aki arca elé húzta kezeit, ezzel amolyan védelmi pozíciót felvéve.

- Perselus, kérlek, segítenél? - szólt ismét Dumbledore, s ebben a pillanatban hátulról két kar ragadta meg Dracot, s erőszakkal beljebb tuszkolta a bőszen tiltakozó fiút.

- Kérlek, Draco, hallgasd meg édesapádat - suttogta közben Piton a szőke fülébe. - Ígérem, hogy nem történik semmi baj. Kérlek.

Hosszú percek küzdelme után mind Draco, mind Harry helyet foglaltak az igazgatóval szemben, Lucius Malfoy mellett.

- Mr. Malfoy egy órával ezelőtt igen érdekes információkkal keresett fel engem - kezdett bele Dumbledore. - Lucius, szeretném ha a fia és Harry is hallhatná, amit nemrég nekem elmondott.

A két fiú kíváncsian fordult a férfi felé, aki egy ideig megfejthetetlen tekintettel nézett a fiára, majd nyelt egy nagyot, s úgy kezdett beszélni:

- Potter is, és Draco is szörnyű veszélyben vannak. A Nagyúr mindkettejükre hatalmas erőkkel vadászik, s nem riad vissza semmitől. A fél mardekár-ház tud a küldetésről és az ezer galleonos vérdíjról, amelyet Uram az én nevemben tűzött ki. Hallottam McPhill húzásáról - intett Draco felé. - Ő egészen biztosan nem az Ő embere, arról tudnék. Ám egy dologról tudniuk kell: Peter McPhill nem más, mint a Parkinson lány nagybátyja, s mint ismeretes az egész Parkinson család a Nagyúr hívei közé tartozik.

- Pansy nagybátyja? - kérdezett közbe fájdalmasan Draco.

- Igen. Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy McPhillt azért ajánlotta egyenesen Caramel az igazgató úrnak, mert Wendelworth, Miss Parkinson apja ezt akarta. Pár évvel ezelőtt egy beszélgetésünk alkalmával szóba került a feleségének családja, s az idősebb Parkinson büszkén mesélte, hogy a sógora egy igazi szadista, imádja kínozni az embereket és látni az arcukon a fájdalmat. Csupán azért nincs helye a Nagyúr seregében, mert a _mugli_ eszközök elégítik ki legjobban szadista hajlamait. Ám most úgy tűnik, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr kérésére Wendelworth rávette a sógorát, hogy vállalja el a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanári posztot, s valószínűleg az Ő kérése volt az is, hogy Draco minél jobban megszenvedje a McPhill-el való találkozásokat. Épp ezért mondom, hogy mindkét fiú szörnyű veszélyben van.

- Én miért lennék veszélyben, ha az a perverz állat Dracot akarja elkapni? - kérdezte Harry.

- A helyzet ennél valamivel bonyolultabb - vette át a szót Dumbledore. - Ugyanis az az ezer galleonos vérdíj nem csak és kizárólag Draco fejére szól, hanem a pontos megfogalmazás így hangzik: _... az ifjabbik Malfoyt és a Potter kölyköt __**együtt**_

- Miért? - nézett Draco maga elé elrévedt tekintettel.

- Mit miért? - értetlenkedett az apja, miközben szemében még mindig ott ült az a megfejthetetlen csillogás.

- Miért vagy itt? Miért bízzak benned? Miért most? Még ezernyi miértem lenne, de egyenlőre erre a háromra szeretném tudni a választ.

- Nézd fiam - állt fel Lucius és sétált Draco elé. - Tudom, hogy nem könnyű, de higgy nekem. Azt kérded, miért vagyok itt? Magam sem tudom... Talán mert bár nem állunk túl közel egymáshoz, mégiscsak vér vagy a véremből. Vagy talán mert anyád hosszú órákat zokogott a legjobb és legdrágább dísztalárom szélét markolászva - suhant át egy vigyor az arcán. Harry elképedten bámult, hisz nem hitte, hogy egy Malfoy szokott viccelni. Ám a férfi arca pillanatok alatt visszaváltott komolyra. - Miért bízz bennem? Nos, valóban nincs rá túl sok okod. Mégis szeretném, ha hinnél nekem és elfogadnád, hogy nem rossz szándékkal jöttem. Ezúttal nem. A harmadik kérdésedre pedig azt hiszem, egyértelmű a válasz: mert neked most van szükséged a segítségemre. Nem voltam soha jó apa, s nem álltatlak: ezután sem leszek az. Ám neked volt erőd megtenni azt, amihez nekem sosem volt elég bátorságom: hátat fordítani a vagyonnak, a hatalomnak, s legfőképp a Sötét oldal csábításának. Ezért vagyok most itt. Vannak dolgok, amikhez még nekem sincs gyomrom, s bár nem könnyű a helyzet, de a vér sűrűbb a víznél.

Draco némán meredt maga elé. Képtelen volt ennek a férfinek az arcába nézni, aki a vérről beszél, miközben meggyilkolta a saját apját. Ám valahol a szíve mélyén mégis lobogott egy kicsi láng, amely próbált hinni és bízni. Ám mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, apja az ajtó felé indult.

- Mennem kell. Fogadja meg a tanácsomat, Dumbledore, maga már tudja, mi múlik ezen - intett az igazgatónak, majd Pitonnal a nyomában elhagyta az irodát.

- Miért kellene hinnünk neki? - kezdett bele az ősz varázsló módszeres kihallgatásába Harry.

- Mielőtt megérkeztetek, természetesen én és Piton professzor alaposan leellenőriztük Lucius történetét.

- Ezt hogy érti? - kérdezett közbe Draco.

- Lucius beleegyezett mind a Veritaserum, mind pedig a legilimencia alkalmazásába. Igazat mondott. Most Piton professzor elkíséri őt a hoppanálási pontra, s még mielőtt távozna, emlékezet-törlést hajt rajta végre.

- És akkor mit teszünk most? Hogyan védekezhetünk, ha McPhill az iskolában marad? Bármikor lecsaphat ránk!

- Peter McPhill a Mágiaügyi miniszter külön kérésére tanít az iskolában, s ez ellen még én sem tehetek semmit. Bár nem hinném, hogy volna mersze megpróbálkozni az elrablásotokkal, ám egy esetleges támadás ellen nem tudnánk hatékonyan védekezni. Éppen ezért, Harry, szeretném, ha ezentúl teljes felügyelettel vigyáznátok Dracoval egymásra. Éjjel-nappal.

A két fiú értetlen arckifejezését látva Dumbledore kifejtette:

- Harry, örömmel közlöm veled, hogy kifogástalan magatartásod, erkölcsi szilárdságod eredményeképp ezentúl te is az RDFT, azaz a Roxforti Diák-Felügyeleti Testület tagja vagy. Ám sajnos külön szobával nem tudunk szolgálni, így ugyanabba a lakosztályba vagy kénytelen beköltözni, ahol jelenleg Draco is lakik.

- Mi?! Össze akar zárni minket?! - kelt ki magából Draco. Örült, hogy végre nem kell folyton Potter képét bámulnia, erre tessék...

- Vegyétek ezt úgy, hogy egymás örző-védő szolgálata lesztek. A tanórák alatt és a szünetekben mindkettőtökre két-két tanár fog felügyelni, természetesen észrevétlenül, ám esténként és szabadidős programok alkalmával egymásra vagytok bízva.

- De...

- Nincs apelláta. Ezek az intézkedések szükségesek ahhoz, hogy nyugalmatok zavartalan legyen.

- De...

- Kérlek, most menjetek. Harry, még a mai napon szeretném, ha beköltöznél Draco lakosztályába. Én addig intézkedem a szoba átrendezéséről, valamint értesítem a Rend ügyeletes tagját a fejlemények ilyetén fordulatáról.

A két fiú tátogva hagyta el a napsütötte irodát.

Draco a szobájában, az ágyon ült, s mérges tekintettel pásztázta a másik ágyat, mely alig egy méterre az övétől, a szoba másik oldalán feküdt. Harry ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy belépjen, súlyos ládáját maga előtt lebegtetve.

- A fene essen bele! A te cuccaidat bezzeg képes volt csak úgy idevarázsolni, engem meg hagy küszködni ezzel a sok kacattal! - morgolódott a fekete hajú fiú.

Draco azonban nem szólt semmit, inkább eldőlt az ágyon, s az ablak felé fordult. Túl sok gondolat és kétely gyötörte most ahhoz, hogy az ifjú Potterrel is foglalkozni tudjon. Alig telt el pár perc, s már a srác motozására oda sem figyelve nyomta el az álom...

_Egy sötét erdőben lépdelt, korhadt faágak ropogtak a cipője alatt, talárja nem óvta meg a fák között süvítő jeges széltől. Arcát pirosra csipkedte a hideg, ő azonban veszett tempóban haladt, remegő testtel. Feje fölött fekete felhők mögé bújt a Hold, csak néha-néha pislogott ki, némi világosságot adva. Reszkető kezekkel vette elő varázspálcáját, majd halkan elsuttogott egy Lumos-t. A kis zöld fény megvilágította lába előtt a talajt, s az ő ajka hangtalan sikolyra nyílt._

_Közvetlen előtte ott feküdt egy vérbe fagyott test, szétvetett karokkal, háton. Az ezüstszőke hajból irdatlan mennyiségű hevert szanaszét, a szél felkapkodta a levágott szálakat, fürtöket, hogy aztán a fák lombjaira aggassa őket. A szürke, acélos szemek üresen fénylettek a néma éjszakában. Draco érezte, hogy arcán patakokban folynak könnyei, teste verítékben úszott, miközben halkan nyöszörögni kezdett, s lábai összerogytak testének súlya alatt._

- Draco! Draco! - riadt fel, miközben valaki erősen megrázta vállait. A két kéz érintésére ijedten ugrott egyet.

- Mi a frászt ordibálsz, Potter?!

- Én is épp ezt akartam kérdezni! Össze-vissza dobáltad magad az ágyon, meg kiabáltál! Mi történt?!

- Semmi közöd hozzá!

- Ó, hogy Merlin verjen meg téged! Már az is baj, ha aggódom?!

- Miattam nem kell _aggódnod._ - Draco érezte, hogy arca még mindig könnyes, így az ablak felé fordult, s talárjának ujjával itatta fel a sós cseppeket. Kint már besötétedett, a Tiltott Rengeteg fáinak csúcsát ezüstös párával hintette a Hold. Draco érezte, hogy az álma egyre jobban a hatása alá keríti, teste ismét remegni kezdett, ujjai eljegesedtek a félelemtől, míg könnyei ismét kitörni készültek. A pokolra kívánta Dumbledore-t. Ha a férfi nem sózza rá Pottert, akkor most nyugodt szívvel tudna sírni, de így kénytelen minden erejét összeszedve tartani magát, a büszkeségét, méltóságát.

Ekkor azonban egy kéz érintette a hátát. Először csak óvatosan, finoman simogatni kezdte, s mikor a szőke fiú a döbbenetből feleszmélve sem lökte el az ujjakat, Harry bátrabban folytatta a simogatást.

Ám a mardekáros fiú ezek után képtelen volt visszatartani nyomorának sós bizonyítékát, először csak pár csepp könnye csordult ki, majd némán, hangtalanul zokogni kezdett.

- Rosszat álmodtál? - kérdezte tőle nagyon lágyan Harry. A válasz csak egy nagyon halk _ühümm_ volt. A fekete hajú fiú abbahagyta a simogatást, Draco elé sétált, s bár önmaga is borzalmasan meglepődött, de átkarolta a másik fiút, s hagyta, hogy annak érzelmi hullámai elapadjanak. Rémülten gondolt arra, hogy épp az egykori legnagyobb ellenségét pátyolgatja. Ám aztán eszébe jutott az a nyári nap, mikor megpillantotta Draco legszörnyűbb emlékeit, s már nem akart mást, mint megvígasztalni a szőke fiút. Tekintete az ágy mellett heverő könyvre esett. Draco emlékeiben látta a könyvet, s tudta, hogy a fiú milyen éhesen olvassa újra és újra, így még mindig karjai közt tartva a mardekárost, óvatosan az ágyra feküdt vele, s Draco értetlen tekintetét látva felmutatta a könyvet, majd a bejelölt oldalnál olvasni kezdett.

Draco próbálta ellökni Harry érintéseit, testét, de túl gyenge és elgyötört volt hozzá, halott apjának a képe még mindig szemei előtt lebegett. Kissé meg is rémült, mikor a fekete hajú fiú az ágyra kormányozta, ám amikor meghallotta Harry hangját, ahogy imádott könyvéből olvas, olyan megválaszolhatatlan kérdések jutottak eszébe, mint: _miért ilyen finom illatú a haja? és vajon milyen puha lehet?... _Még szívesen elmélkedett ilyen és ehhez hasonló kérdéseken, de túl fáradt és kimerült volt, így a fekete hajú fiú hangjára elnyomta az álom.


	11. Magasságok és mélységek

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**11. fejezet - Magasságok és mélységek**

Egy hét telt el azóta a bizonyos este óta. A két fiú másnap reggel mérhetetlen zavarral nézet egymásra, s néma megállapodást kötöttek, hogy nem beszélnek a történtekről. Mégis mindketten tudták, hogy az a bizonyos este mérföldkő volt a kapcsolatukban.

- Malfoy! Ha megkérhetném ne bámészkodjon, hanem rám figyeljen! Húsz pont a mardekártól! - zendült fel McPhill hangja, s Draco csak most vette észre, hogy már percek óta a két padsorral előtte ülő Harry tarkóját bámulja. Épp elkapta volna a tekintetét, mikor a fekete hajú fiú hátrafordult, s bátorítóan rámosolygott.

Draco gyomra bukfencezett egyet, bár maga sem értette, hogy miért. Persze ő is tisztában volt azzal, hogy Harry az egyetlen, akire valóban számíthat, s valamilyen furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan kapocs által a barátjának tekintheti, így különös érzéseit is ennek tudta be.

Amint az óra véget ért - és McPhill sikeresen megrövidítette a mardekárt Draco révén százhúsz ponttal - a szőke fiú szinte kimenekült a teremből. Épp Harry mögött haladt, aki két barátjával az oldalán sietett a Nagyterem felé.

- ... és akkor sem tudom elhinni, hogy az a görény Malfoy nem próbált még megátkozni, Harry! Mi van, ha ez csak valami figyelemelterelés, és egy éjszaka majd szépen le_adavá_z álmodban?

- Igazán kedves vagy, Weasley - szólt közbe rezignáltan Draco. - Mindig örülök, hogy a _Jó _oldalon olyan empatikus és értelmes lények állnak, mint amilyen te is vagy.

Azzal az ingerült Ron válaszát meg sem várva elsietett a társaság mellett, és a Nagyterembe érve elfoglalta a tanári asztalnál a szokásos helyét. Pár perccel később Harry is megérkezett és leült a szőke fiú mellé.

- Ne is figyelj oda Ronra, csak beszél össze-vissza - súgta oda Draconak Harry két fogás között. A mardekáros biccentett, s már épp válaszolni akart, mikor egy hollófekete hajú hugrabugos kislány vágtatott be a Nagyterembe, furcsán bicegve, miközben arcát könnyek áztatták. Egyenesen a tanári asztal felé iramodott, majd megállt a megilletődött Dracoval szemben.

- Draco! Draco! - kezdte szipogva, ám további mondanivalója görcsös zokogásba torkollott. A szőke fiú el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mit kéne kezdenie egy elsős, síró kislánnyal, aki láthatóan vele szándékozik megosztani szíve fájdalmát. Ám ebben a pillanatban érezte, hogy Harry megböki az oldalát.

- Mi van? - súgta oda a fekete hajú fiúnak.

- Kérdezd meg, hogy mi a baja - sutyorgott vissza Harry.

- Nahát Potter! Hogy ez nekem nem jutott eszembe! - hangzott ingerülten a gunyoros felelet, majd Draco a kislány felé fordult. - Mi a neved?

- Alison - nyögte két hüppögés között a kislány.

- És mi a baj, Alison? Miért sírsz?

- Ha... Ha... Hagrid professzor! - tört ki az eddigieknél is hangosabb sivalkodásban a gyermek.

- Ööö... Mi történt Hagrid professzorral?

- Rálépett a lábamra!

- Oh - illetődött meg Draco, miközben nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a kislányt átkarolva kéne neki is zokognia, avagy törjön ki hangos nevetésben. - Hát... Biztosan nem szándékosan tette.

- De eltört! - fakadt ki paprikapiros arccal a kislány.

- Hagrid professzor eltört?! Én tudtam! Mindig mondtam, hogy ilyen halál vár rá! Én megjósoltam! Mondja még valaki, hogy a Belső Szem hazudik! - kiáltott fel fennhangon a józannak éppenséggel nem nevezhető, tömény alkoholszagot árasztó Trelawney.

A Draco mellett ülő Harry nem bírta tovább, öklöbé harapva röhögött, miközben az elsős kislány, Alison könnyeit törölgetve szájalt vissza a jóslástan tanárnőnek:

- A lábam tört el!

Draco megfogta a kislány karját, ezzel elérve, hogy ismét rá figyeljen a gyermek.

- És voltál már Madam Pomfrey-nél?

- Igen.

- Ööö... és akkor tőlem mit szeretnél?

- Védjél meg! - sírta Alison, majd megkerülve az asztalt, Harry mellett elsétálva szó szerint belevetette magát az elképedt Draco nyakába.

Draco mögött este hatalmas döndüléssel csapódott be a lakosztály ajtaja.

- Ó, hogy Merlin legfeneketlenebb üstje nyelné el Dumbledore-t, meg az egész diák-felügyelői tisztséget! - morogta magából teljesen kikelve.

- Sikerült leráznod a kislányt? - kérdezte a bőszen vigyorgó Harry, aki épp ekkor jött ki a fürdőből, immár pizsamanadrágban.

- Hülyéskedsz, Potter?! Egész délután a nyakamban lógott!

- Azért ismerd el, hogy tényleg nagyon vicces volt, mikor a vacsoránál arra kért, hogy vágd fel neki a _husit _és a krumplipüréből csinálj vulkánt - tört ki ismét kacagásban Harry.

- Fogd be! - kapta fel a párnáját Draco és a fetrengve nevető Harryhez vágta. A griffendéles fiú egy pillanatra ledermedt, meredt tekintettel bámult a megilletődött Dracora, majd a párnát felkapva megrohamozta a szőkét. A két fiú hosszú percekig birkózott, hatalmasakat nevettek, s mikor úgy érezték, utolsó erejük is elszállt a játék hevében, Draco rárogyott az alatta fekvő Harryre.

- Jó volt, Potter? - kérdezte vigyorogva, arckifejezésével utalva a kérdés mivoltára.

- Ó, Malfoy, sose volt még ilyen jó!

- Ez egyértelmű, elvégre egy Malfoy-jal van dolgod - mondta komolyan Draco, majd mikor egymásra néztek, szinte egyszerre tört ki belőlük újra a görcsös röhögés.

Végül Draco lekászálódott Harryről, s felült az ágyára, míg Harry ugyanígy tett.

- Potter! Ez az én ágyam! Nem fogok veled aludni! Egy gyerek mára bőven elég volt!

- Ne hülyülj, Malfoy. A fene se akar az arisztokrata segged mellett aludni, csak az én ágyam kurvára messze van.

- Ejnye! Hogy beszélsz?

- Na ne szívass. Nem én voltam az, aki tegnap a fiú WC-ben olyat káromkodott, mint egy piaci kofa, csak azért, mert Myrtle meglepte, miközben a dolgát végezte.

- Egyszer megölöm azt a kísértetet - morogta Draco.

- Már halott.

- Lényegtelen. Akkor rászabadítom Hóborcot - húzodott gonosz mosolyra a szőke szája.

- Nahát, Malfoy! Gonoszabb vagy, mint képzeltem. Bár érdekesen jönne ki, ha mondjuk Myrtle és Hóborc összejönnének.

- Fújj! Potter! Te kerítő!

- Áh - fordult Harry Draco felé, s az ifjabbik Malfoy ugyanígy tett. - Magamnak sem tudok összeszedni senkit, nemhogy másnak.

Draco megbűvölten mélyedt el Harry csodálatosan zöld szemeiben. Majdnem egy percig bámultak így egymásra, miközben mindkettejük gyomrát bizsergető érzés borzongatta meg. Arcukon semmi sem látszott, elméjükben mégis ezernyi kérdés cikázott a másikkal kapcsolatban. Végül Harry törte meg a csendet.

- Átmászok a saját ágyamba, mert még a végén tényleg itt alszom el - Draco csak bólintott, s nézte, hogy a griffendéles a szoba másik végében álló ágyhoz sétál, s lefekszik.

- Jó éjt Draco! - hallotta még Harry hangját.

- Jó éjt... - szólt vissza. - Harry - tette hozzá csak úgy magának, suttogva. Percekkel később felállt, a fürdőbe vonult zuhanyozni. Mikor kijött, megpróbált hangtalanul bemászni az ágyába, nehogy felébressze a - szerinte - alvó Harryt.

Ám mindkét fiú hosszú ideig forgolódott álmatlanul azon az éjszakán, s képtelenek voltak a másik ragyogó szemét kiverni a fejükből.


	12. Változások

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**12. fejezet - Változások**

- Éhes vagyok.

- Én meg fáradt - nyögte Harry.

- Hova menjünk először? A Három Seprűbe?

- Inkább nézzünk be Zonkóhoz.

- Kész csoda, hogy McGalagony elengedett minket. Azt hittem, hogy egész nap a kastélyban döglődhetünk majd.

- Szerintem az, hogy lemehetünk Roxmortsba, nem épp McGalagony érdeme. Elég meggyőzőek voltunk, mikor odaálltunk elé könyörögni.

- Az biztos! - nevetett fel Draco. - Akkora bociszemekkel néztél rá, hogy szerintem még Piton is meghatódott volna, és könnyező szemekkel engedett volna minket el.

- Na azért te sem voltál semmi! - licitált rá a szőke fiúra Harry. - Azt hittem, nem bírom ki röhögés nélkül, mikor arról kezdtél beszélni, hogy az érzelmi világunk összeomlása szoros kapcsolatban van a szabadságérzet és a friss levegő hiányával.

- Hát, azért a szabadságot nem úgy képzeltem, hogy mögöttünk lemaradva valahol itt bukdácsol egy láthatatlanná tévő köpenyben Mordon.

Ebben a pillanatban Draco érezte, hogy valaki jó erősen kupán csapja.

- Hé! - kiáltott fel. - Mégis mit képzel?! Magának vigyáznia kéne ránk, nem bántani! - nézett arra a pontra, ahol a falábú varázslót sejtette.

- LANKADATLAN ÉBERSÉG!!! - üvöltött bele Mordon ebben a pillanatban a fiú bal fülébe.

- A fene essen magába - riposztolt Draco - Hiába van magán a a köpeny, ha egyszer üvöltözik, úgyis ki fogják szúrni!

- Ne replikázz nekem itt, te kölyök - hangzott mostmár sokkal halkabban Mordon hangja. - Inkább figyelj oda, hogy hová lépsz és tartsd nyitva a szemed! A pálcád pedig mindig legyen kéznél!

Draco kihúzta a pálcáját púlóverének zsebéből, majd a farzsebébe csúsztatta azt, hogy hamarabb előránthassa, hisz így nem kell attól tartania, hogy a zseb szövetébe beleakad.

- De ne a farzsebedben tartsd a pálcát! - kelt ki magából Mordon. A két fiú vigyorogva elindult, s ezután már csak az idős auror motyogását hallották: - ... a pálcahasználat alapszabályai... kigyúllad a fenekük, de legalább majd megtanulják...

A még mindig kuncogó fiúk lassan elérték Roxmorts főterét, s először Zonkó Csodabazárát rohamozták meg. Az üzletben rengetegen voltak, így - mint ahogy azt McGalagony a lelkükre kötötte - kénytelenek voltak összepréselődve, egymás kezét szorongatva haladni diáktársaik között. Harry érezte, hogy Draco tenyere izzad, ujjai remegnek, és látta, hogy a szőke fiú gyakran tekintget hátra, mégsem tette szóvá, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy a mardekáros úgyis csak nagyzolással próbálná tagadni félelmét. Persze Harry nagyon is megértette Dracót, tudta, hogy milyen rossz napjait rettegésben élni, tartva a támadásoktól, melyeket a megaláztatások és gúnyolódások tesznek még lehetetlenebbé. És Harry tudta azt is, hogy míg mellette ott állnak a barátai, addig Dracónak nincs senkije, akire számíthatna. Így hát szó nélkül hagyta a fiú idegességét, s inkább megpróbálta lekötni a figyelmét a viccesebbnél viccesebb, szórakoztatónál szórakoztatóbb szerkentyűkkel és ketyerékkel, melyek kifogyhatatlanul sorakoztak a jól megpakolt polcokon.

Alig fél órával később két nagyon vidám fiú lépett ki az üzletből, nyomukban a morgolódó Mordonnal. Mint ahogyan megbeszélték, lépteiket a Három Seprű felé irányították, s közben a közelgő Griffendél-Hollóhát összecsapás lehetséges kimenetelét tárgyalták.

- ... de azért valljuk be, a mi csapatunk ezerszer összeszedettebb és jobb, mint a Hollóhát.

- Pah! Ne légy olyan nagyra magatokkal, Potter! Eddig lehet, hogy jobbak voltatok, de most, hogy bekerült a Hollóhát csapatába Svenson, nem hinném, hogy hozni tudjátok a régi formátokat a Kisokosok Csapatával szemben!

- Mennyit tudsz Svensonról?

- Nahát, nahát, Potter! Szép próbálkozás volt, de nem mondok semmit a srácról, mert nem fogom ezzel növelni az előnyötöket! - nyújtotta ki Draco a nyelvét - abszolúte Malfoytalan módon - Harryre.

- Tedd vissza a szádba, mert még a végén valaki leharapja - nevette el magát Harry.

- Ugyan! Ki merné egy Malfoy nyelvét leharapni?

- Nem tudom. Kérdezd meg Luna Lovegoodot, ő biztosan ismer egy Nyelvleharapó-repülőpiócát, vagy valami hasonlót - Harry képtelen volt abbahagyni a nevetést.

- Lovegood? Az a csaj nem Hollóhátas? - miután Harry bólintott, Draco tovább folytatta. - Az apja a Hírverő szerkesztője. Azt hallottam, hogy nem teljesen normális a lány, ellenben nagyon jó alakja van.

Harry csodálkozó pillantást vetett Dracóra.

- Nahát, Malfoy! Ezt se hittem volna! Te épp most dícsérted meg Luna Lovegood alakját! Gyűrűcsere mikor lesz? - dugta ki a nyelvét a fekete hajú fiú, miközben pajkos pillantást vetett a szőkére.

- Áh! - adott Draco egy tockost Harry fejére. - Mondtam én, hogy kerítő lesz belőled, Potter! Már megint kombinálsz! Pusztán azért ismeretesek előttem a Lovegood-csaj paraméterei, mert tavaly Crak totál bele volt zúgva és hónapokig másról sem lehetett hallani tőle, mint, hogy Luna így és Luna úgyés "_Jajj! Láttátok, hogy ebédnél Lunának mennyire ízlett a májfelfújt?". _

- Merlinre! Crak és a nők? Ebbe inkább bele sem gondolok...

Most Dracon volt a nevetés sora.

- Sohasem felejtem el, hogy milyen képet vágott az a mamlasz, mikor tavaly Millicent Bullstrode megkérte, hogy járjanak együtt! Aznap este Blaise és Pansy világosították fel a szex rejtelmeiről, bár először talán a maszturbációról kellett volna! - Draconak már folyt a könnye, alig győzte a szemeit törölgetni.

- Miért? Mi történt? - kérdezte széles vigyorral az arcán Harry.

- Hogy mi történt?! Mardekárra, Potter! Te tényleg ennyire tájékozatlan vagy pletyka ügyben?! Másnap reggel Crak bevágtázott a klubhelyiségbe, miközben egy teli óvszert lóbált a feje fölött, és azt ordibálta, hogy: _Megcsináltam! Sikerült! Kiver... _- ebben a pillanatban Harry Draco szájára nyomta a kezét, mert már így is annyira röhögött, hogy úgy érezte, meg fog fulladni, ha a szőke fiú befejezi a mondatot.

Kénytelenek voltak leülni a főtéren egy padra, mert vidor hangulatuk már gyomorgörcsöt idézett elő náluk, s szó szerint dőltek a röhögéstől - jobbára egymás mellkasának. Kedélyes beszélgetésüket egy meglepett Hermione és egy elképedt Ron szakította félbe.

- Harry! - kiáltott a barna hajú lány. - Mit kerestek ti itt? Azt hittem, nem hagyhatjátok el a kastélyt!

- Szia Hermione, Ron! Elvileg nem is lett volna szabad eljönnünk, de sikerült meggyőznünk McGalagonyt, hogy egy kis séta és szórakozás nem árthat.

- De... - hápogta Ron. - De... De nekünk nem is szóltál, hogy jössz! Ráadásul ezzel a görénnyel!

- Ron! - szólt rá barátjára Harry, miközben elkapta Draco karját, aki épp pálcát készült rántani. - Ne beszélj így Dracóval!

A vörös hajú fiú teljesen megilletődött képet vágott, majd gúnyos mosolyra húzódott a szája.

- Oh! Bocsáss meg, hogy ilyen hangon mertem beszélni Draco-cicával!

- Ron! - nézett rá haragos szemekkel Harry. - Mégis mi a frász bajod van?

- Semmi! Csak nem értem, hogy miért van az, hogy mióta Dumbledore összezárt téged ezzel a szeméttel, azóta úgy viselkedsz, mint akinek kimosták az agyát!

- Mi a faszról beszélsz?! Csak azért, mert mással is szóba állok, az nem jelenti azt, hogy veled már nem fogok! Miért baj az, hogy Dracóval beszélgetek és jól kijövök vele?! Ennek inkább örülnöd kéne, nem felháborodni rajta!

- Örülni? Örüljek annak, hogy a legjobb barátom azzal a kis köcsöggel röhögcsél, aki hat éven keresztül minden nap megkeserítette az életünket?!

- Ron! - kiáltott rá a fiúra Hermione. - Ezt most azonnal fejezd be!

- Nem, Hermione, hagyd csak - fonta össze maga előtt a karjait Harry. - Ronnak igaza van. Csak sajnos vannak dolgok, amikről ő sem tud, holott mindenkinél okosabbnak hiszi magát. Hát most jól figyelj ide Ron, mert csak egyszer mondom el: Draco megváltozott. Én - veled ellentétben - azt is tudom, hogy miért. Nem érdekel, ha nem hiszel neki, az sem, ha továbbra is úgy viselkedsz majd vele, ahogy eddig. De egy dologra megkérnélek: ne veszekedj velem azért, mert egy olyan dologban Draco pártjára állok, amiben neked nincs igazad. Mellesleg azért Dracóval jöttem le Roxmortsba, mert ez volt McGalagony külön kérése, csak így engedett el minket. Az pedig, hogy jól érzem vele magam, csak és kizárólag annak köszönhető, hogy rájöttem, hogy ha levetkőzi a gőgösségét, meg a nárcizmusát, akkor egy nagyon szórakoztató és művelt személyiség. Most pedig, ha megbocsátasz, megyünk és beülünk a Három Seprűbe. De persze ha gondoljátok, akkor gyertek ti is velünk - tette hozzá, az utolsó mondatot már Hermionénak címezve.

Aznap este mind Harry, mind Draco kimerülten nyúltak el az ágyaikon. Hermionénak sikerült rávennie Ront, hogy töltsék Harryékkel a napot, így négyesben járták végig Roxmorts nevezetességeit.

- Őszintén szólva, Potter, nem hittem volna, hogy Weasley ennyire vicces tud lenni - kacagott fel Draco, arcát a párnájába fúrva.

- Hé! Ne nevesd ki! Igazán nem tehet róla, hogy kikötődött a cipőfűzője és felbotlott...

- ... és arccal előre bezuhant Madam Rosmerta mellei közé - fejezte be a mondatot a szőke fiú.

Hangos nevetés tört ki a szobában, majd mikor újra kaptak levegőt, pihegve néztek egymásra.

- Jó volt, ez a mai nap - mondta Harry.

- Igen, az volt - bólintott Draco, miközben egyre nagyobbakat pislogott a rá törő fáradtságtól.

Pár percig néma csend honolt a szobában, amit végül Harry hangja tört meg.

- Hé, Draco!

- Hm?

- Fáradt vagy?

- Aha - motyogott a kérdezett.

- Akkor mindegy.

- Miért, mit akartál?

- Áh... Semmit... Mindegy, hagyjuk.

- Potter! Ha már elkezdted, fejezd is be.

- Milyen érzés?

- Micsoda? - kérdezte értetlenkedve Draco.

- Szerelmesnek lenni.

A szőke fiú kissé meglepődött a kérdésen.

- Hogy érted ezt, Potter? Te is jártál már Changgel, azt ne mondd, hogy nem szeretted.

- Az más volt - sóhajtott Harry. - Cho sohasem szeretett engem, és én sem őt. Inkább csak rajongtam érte.

- És nekem honnan kéne tudnom, hogy milyen szeretni valakit? - Draco maga sem értette, hogy miért cikázik fel-alá a gyomra.

- Hááát... - bizonytalanodott el Harry. - Elvégre te vagy a Szőke Félisten, Aki Mocskosul Gazdag. Gondolom több csajod volt már, mint amennyit össze tudnál számolni.

Draco pár percig csak némán meredt maga elé. Végül nagyon halkan szólalt meg.

- Tévedsz, Potter. Nem tudom, milyen érzés szerelmesnek lenni. És mindössze csak egyetlen barátnőm volt, Pansy. De nem igazán szerettük egymást, ő folyton félrekefélt, úgyhogy inkább csak úgy tettünk, mintha járnánk, hogy egyikünk se legyen egyedül. De szerintem a szerelem más tészta. Még sosem szerettem senkit igazán.

Harry arca valamilyen oknál fogva nagyon is felderült, s aznap este nagyon boldog szívvel nyomta el az álom. Így azonban már nem vehette észre, hogy egy szürke szempár a másik ágyon ülve hosszú órákig figyelte az arcának nyugodt, lágy vonásait a besütő Holdfényben.


	13. Képtelenség

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**13. fejezet - Képtelenség**

Draco másnap mugliismeret órán ült, s az ablakon kinézve bámulta, ahogy odakint szürke ködlepel alatt hatalmas szemekben esik az eső, miközben az eget néha kisebb-nagyobb villámok szelik át. Arcát bal tenyerébe hajtotta, s a tanár szavaira oda sem figyelve terelte el gondolatait arra a dologra, amely egész éjszaka nyomasztotta.

_- Sok volt a változás az utóbbi időben - _gondolta. - _Ha legalább érteném, hogy mi történik velem, hogy mi ez a furcsa érzés itt belül... Hónapok óta alig alszom. Sohasem voltam egy egyszerű eset, de most azt hiszem, mindennél jobban összekavarodtak a dolgok a fejemben, és talán ennek köszönhető az is, hogy a magányomat enyhítendő, jól érzem magam Harryvel. Igazság szerint még mindig érzek egy kis haragot azért, amit a nyáron tett, de ha jobban belegondolok, ez eltörpül amellett, hogy most milyen intenzíven próbál nekem segíteni. Hisz a múltkor még Weasley-vel szemben is megvédett, már pedig ez nagy szó, ilyen rövid ismeretség után. Bár nem hinném, hogy igazán ismernénk egymást. Jóban vagyunk, megkockáztatom: a barátjának tekint, de ennél semmi több._

_Olyan békésen aludt az éjjel... És olyan jól esett figyelni, ahogy emelkedik és süllyed a mellkasa. Egyszerűen képtelen voltam aludni, hisz a rémálmok még mindig gyötörnek, de most valahogy más volt... Nem a félelem miatt nem tudtam aludni, sokkal inkább izgatott voltam. A gyomrom sohasem liftezett még ennyit, mint az utóbbi időben. Harry az egyetlen ember, aki odafigyel rám és tényleg törődik velem, és magam sem értem, hogy miért, de ez piszkosul jól esik. Nehéz bevallani, de megkedveltem őt. Sőt... _

_Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok kiigazodni az érzéseimen. Tények és bizonytalanságok tömkelegének érzem magam, s bármelyiket nézem is, mindkettő megrémít. A tények azért, mert túl hihetetlenek és rémisztőek, a bizonytalanságok pedig még több kételyt ébresztenek, már pedig abból van most elég az életemben... _

Nem volt ideje tovább gondolkodni, hisz kicsengettek az óráról. McGalagony utasítása szerint megvárta, míg a többiek elhagyják a termet, s a mugliismeret tanár kíséretében jutott el a Nagyteremig. Már épp leült volna a helyére a tanári asztalnál, mikor egy holtsápadt Perselus Piton jelent meg az ajtóban, s kíváncsi tekintetű diákok között átvágva, egyenesen Dumbledore-hoz sietett. Pár pillanatig sutyorogtak az igazgatóval, akinek először elkerekedett a szeme, majd nyugalmat erőltetve magára felállt, s csendre intette a diákságot.

- Figyelem! Megkérném a tanulókat, hogy miután elfogyasztották az ebédjüket, maradjanak a helyükön, további utasításig senki sem hagyhatja el a Nagytermet! Ha így jobban tetszik: irányított szabadfoglalkozás van! A délutáni órák elmaradnak, a tanárok itt fognak felügyelni! McGalagony professzor és Piton professzor most velem jönnek, valamint Draco Malfoyt, Ronald Weasleyt, Hermione Grangert és Alison Donettet megkérném, hogy kövessenek.

Alig öt perccel később Dumbledore sóhajtva csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, majd az asztalához sétált, s leült a kis gyülekezettel szemben.

- Harry Potter eltűnt - jelentette ki.

- MI?! De... hogyan? És mikor?! - kezdett el rikácsolni szinte azonnal McGalagony.

- Alig fél órája. McPhill professzorral volt órája.

- De... De McPhill még azelőtt távozott, hogy mi kijöttünk a teremből! - csodálkozott el Ron. - Piton professzornak kellett volna Harryért mennie és a Nagyterembe kísérni!

- Tisztában vagyok a kötelességeimmel, Weasley! - emelte fel a hangját Piton. - Ám ha elfelejtette volna, elsődlegesen tanár vagyok, nem pedig Potter bébicsősze! Mellesleg időben odaértem volna Potterért, ha az ön húga, Ginevra nem borít ki egy egész üveg Mámoros Álom bájitalt, és nem alszik el a fél osztály!

- Perselus! - zendült Dumbledore hangja. - Nem ezért vagyunk itt, hanem, hogy kihallgassuk a szemtanút - vetett jelentőségteljes pillantást Alisonra, a kislányra, aki pár nappal ezelőtt könnyek között rohamozta meg Dracót.

- De... én... semmit sem tudok - nyögte rémülten a falfehér kislány, ám remegő teste, s fátyolos tekintete elárulta őt.

- Miss Donett - szólt rendíthetetlen hangon az ősz igazgató. - Piton professzor látta önt a tett helyszínétől mindössze pár méterre lévő női mosdóból távozni pár perccel azután, hogy McPhill professzor valószínűsíthetően elrabolta Potter urat. Kötve hiszem, hogy semmit sem látott.

- Én... én nem tu... tudok... se... semmit sem - makogta Alison, könnyeivel küszködve.

Piton intett Dumbledorenak, hogy bízza rá a problémát, majd egyetlen lépéssel a gyerek mellett termett, s erősen megrázta a vállait.

- Azonnal mondja el, hogy mit látott!

- Perselus - kiáltott fel Draco. - Így nem érsz el semmit!

Azzal odasietett, s lefejtette keresztapja kezeit a rémült kislányról, amjd leguggolt elé, s bár maga is remegett az idegességtől, mégis szinte kedves hangon szólalt meg:

- Alison... Mi történt? El kell mondanod nekünk, mert Harry élete múlhat rajta. Kérlek - nézett könyörgő szemekkel a kislányra.

- Én... nekem nem szabad... nem lehet...

- Alison. McPhill professzor megfenyegetett? Azt mondta, bántani fog?

- Anyu - sírta el magát a fekete hajú gyermek.

- Azt mondta, hogy anyukádat fogja bántani?

- Ühümm - bújt oda Alison szorosan Draco mellkasához.

- Kérlek - suttogta Draco neki - mondd el, hogy mit láttál. Nem fog bajod esni, ígérem.

- Esküszöl?

- Esküszöm.

Azzal a kislány kibontakozott a szőke fiú karjai közül, s hosszan, nagyon hosszan mesélni kezdett. Mikor a történet végére ért, Piton azonnal elhagyta az irodát, hogy értesíthesse a Rend ügyeletes tagját, maga Dumbledore pedig a Minisztériumba sietett, így a négy tanulót McGalagony gondjaira bízták.

Draco, Ron és Hermione lehajtott fejjel, némán baktattak a folyosókon, míg a tanárnő Alisont kísérte vissza a Nagyterembe.

- Most mit csinálunk? - kérdezte Draco Harry két barátja felé fordulva.

- Semmit sem tehetünk - sójatotta Hermione. - Várunk.

- Várunk? Várunk, Granger? Mire? Hogy az a szemét megölje?

- Ne beszélj így! - háborodott fel a bozontos hajú lány.

- Ezegyszer én is a görénnyel értek egyet - szólt közbe Ron. - De semmit sem tehetünk. Nem tudjuk, hol keressük, egyetlen nyom sincs, amin elindulhatnánk.

- Akkor várunk? - kérdezte Draco.

- Várunk.

És nem tehettek mást. Vártak.

* * *

Folytatása következik... 


	14. A megkerült gyémánt

Cím: Hulló angyalok 

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 **(cenzúrázatlan verzió)**

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**14. fejezet - A megkerült gyémánt**

Draco úgy érezte, csak vánszorognak vele a napok. Csupán pár idegörlő nap telt el Harry eltűnése óta, mégis most döbbent rá, hogy mennyire hiányzik neki újdonsült barátja. Dumbledore parancsára nem mozdulhatott ki a lakosztályból, ugyanis az igazgató tartott egy újabb támadástól, így azonban csak még lassabban teltek a percek, az órák. Sem a könyve, sem más nem volt képes lekötni a figyelmét. Naphosszat csak nézte az ágyával szemben lévő fekvőhelyet, s képtelen volt erőt venni a lelkét marcangoló szomorúságon és aggodalmon. Maga sem értette, hogy miért aggódik ennyire valaki miatt, akivel csupán néhány hete vannak beszélő viszonyban.

Borús gondolatait kopogás szakította félbe. Mint már annyiszor, most is megtelt reménnyel a szíve, s szinte száguldott ajtót nyitni, de azonnal el is komorult, mikor meglátta, hogy csak Piton hozta neki az ebédet.

- Draco, beszélnünk kell - mondta a férfi, miután letette az asztalra a gőzölgő tál levest és sült marhahúst tartó tálcát.

- Nincs kedvem beszélgetni, Persleus. Fáradt vagyok, inkább lefekszem.

- Muszáj lesz egy kicsit kitartanod, mert fontos dolgokról kell veled beszélnem.

- Miről? - dőlt el Draco sóhajtva az ágyán.

- Potterről - vetett egy lesajnáló pillantást a fiúra. - Nézd: tudom, hogy mostanában jól kijöttetek egymással, és ennek mind én, mind pedig az igazgató úr nagyon örülünk. De ne felejtsd el, hogy azzal, hogy Pottert elrabolták, te is veszélybe kerültél.

- Merlinre, Perselus! - kiáltott közbe Draco. - Mégis hogy aggódhatsz az én életem miatt, mikor lehet, hogy Harryt épp most kínozzák, vagy már meg is ölték?!

- Először is - szólt vészesen nyugodt hangon Piton. - Te vagy a keresztfiam, nem pedig Potter, így azt hiszem, érthető, miért is érdekel jobban a te sorsod, mint az övé...

- ... Bár ez az elmúlt tizenhét évben nem igazán látszott... - motyogta közbe a szőke fiú.

Piton egy pillanatra megdermedt, majd leült Draco mellé az ágyra, s már sokkal nyugodtabb hangon folytatta.

- Draco... Az, hogy itt a Roxfortban kivételeztem veled, nem azért volt, mert ezzel akartam kompenzálni, hogy kevés időm jutott rád. Te is tudod, én is, hogy olyan helyzetben vagyok, ami nem enged meg szoros érzelmi kötődést, hisz ha lebukom, ha rájönnek, hogy egy kém, egy áruló vagyok, akkor a szeretteim is veszélybe kerülnek. Éppen ezért nem bánom, hogy mit teszel, haragudhatsz rám, de ne rójj meg azért, mert a saját érzéseimet semmibe véve próbáltam megóvni a tiédet. Már abban a korban vagy, mikor igazán illendő lenne ezt felfognod. Ami pedig azt illeti, Potter egészen biztosan életben van - tette hozzá hűvösebb hangon.

- Mi? - csillant fel Draco szeme. - Tudtok róla valamit?

- Merlinre! Mióta azzal a kölyökkel élsz, mintha csökkent értelmi képességű lennél! Gondolkozz már, te bolond gyerek! Hiszen McPhillnek még téged is el kellene kapnia ahhoz, hogy megkaphassa az ezer galleonos vérdíjat! Mindkettőtöket _élve _kell a Nagyúr elé vinnie!

- Tényleg - konyult le ismét Draco feje. - Ez eszembe sem jutott. De ez még nem akadályozza meg abban, hogy kínozza...

- Ez így igaz. A Rend nagy erőkkel keresi McPhill búvóhelyét, a Minisztérium pedig Kingsleyt állította rá az ügyre. Meg fogják találni, ez egészen biztos.

Azzal a bájitalmester egyetlen szó nélkül elhagyta a szobát.

Draco este épp a fürdőből jött kifelé, mikor heves kopogtatást hallott az ajtó felől. A szíve dobbant egy nagyot, majd rohant az ajtóhoz, ahol egy kipirult arcú, lihegő Ronnal találta szemben magát.

- Du... Dumbledoreh... hívat minket - nyögte a fiú, majd a félmeztelen Dracóval együtt rohanni kezdtek a gyengélkedő felé. Mivel már majdnem éjfélt ütött az óra, így gyanították, hogy hiába is keresnének bárkit az igazgató irodában. Mindkettejük szíve tele volt nagyobbnál nagyobb reményekkel, így egymást előzgetve, írtózatos tempóban száguldottak végig a kastélyon. Végül a gyengélkdő előtt egy kisebb tömeg állította meg őket.

- Apa! - kiáltotta Ron, mikor meglátta vörös hajú apját, akinek be volt kötözve az egész jobb karja.

- Ron! - fordult az érkezők felé Mr. Weasley, majd a fiához sétált, s megölelte azt, miközben kimondta azt a két szót, amely örömkönnyeket csalt a Ron mellett remegő Draco, és a fal mellett ácsorgó, ideges Hermione szemébe:

- Megtaláltuk. Él.

- Mikor láthatjuk? Hogy van? Bemehetünk hozzá? McPhillel mi lett? Él még? Megölhetem? - hadarta egy szuszra Draco. Kérdéseire az kórházi részlegből kilépő Dumbledore adta meg a választ.

- Sajnálatos módon Harry szenvedett néhány sérülést, és bár a helyzet nem túl kecsegtető, de Madam Pomfrey azzal bíztatott, hogy hamarosan magához fog térni. Amint ez bekövetkezik, bemehettek majd hozzá. McPhill professzor meggyilkolása azt hiszem, már nem esedékes, Draco, ugyanis a küzdelem hevében Kingsley kénytelen volt a halálos átkot alkalmazni rajta. Most nincs értelme itt maradnotok, jobb lenne, ha lefeküdnétek aludni, hiszen Harryvel most úgysem tudnátok beszélni, ellenben ha magához tér, szüksége lesz a _kellően kipihent _barátai társaságára. Menjetek.

- De...

- Tudom, hogy aggódtok a barátotokért, de hidd el Draco, most úgysem tehetnétek semmit.

- De...

- Menjetek.

Draco még akkor is csak Dumbledore első mondatára volt képes gondolni, mikor a nap kivillantotta sugarait a horizont felett, elhozva ezzel a gyönyörű hajnalt:

_... a helyzet nem túl kecsegtető, de Madam Pomfrey azzal bíztatott, hogy hamarosan magához fog térni..._

Egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt az éjszaka, túlságosan ideges volt, így jobbára csak forgolódott, míg végül felkelt, s átköltözött Harry ágyára, majd a fiú párnáiba fúrta a fejét, s belélegezte a jellegzetes illatot. Csak feküdt ott, a gondolataiba merülve, miközben egyre csak azon járt az agya, hogy miért érez így, és miért ilyen furcsa.

Végül nem bírta tovább, felkelt, majd miután egy rövid, fehér pólót magára kapott, amilyen óvatosan csak tudta, elhagyta a szobát.

Csendesen lépdelt az ürességtől kongó folyosókon, ám szerencséjére nem találkozott senkivel, még a szellemek sem zavarták meg a gondolataiba merülve ballagó fiút. Végül alig pár perc után elérkezett a gyengélkedő ajtajához, s a legkevesebb zajt csapva benyitott. A helyiségben csak egy ágy volt foglalt, az, amelyiken Harry aludt gondtalanul békésen, míg pár méterre tőle, a terem másik végében egy széken a javasasszony szunyókált. Draco osonva közelítette meg Harry ágyát, majd leült a fiú mellé, s egész közel az arcához, úgy suttogott neki:

- Harry! Harry! Hallasz?

Nem érkezett válasz, a fekete hajú fiú mellkasa ugyanolyan egyenletesen emelkedett és süllyedt, mint eddig.

- Hahó! Díjaznám, ha végre felébrednél - morogta Draco. Ám Harry továbbra sem mutatta jelét annak, hogy a közeljövőben fel kívánna ébredni.

Dracónál azonban felment a pumpa.

- Nyisd már ki a szemed, te fasz, és legalább annyit mondj, hogy jól vagyok baszd meg!

- Öhh... a szemkinyitás nem hinném, hogy menni fog - nyögte Harry hangja Draco bal hónalja alól, mikor megpróbálta átkarolni a fiút. A mozdulat azonnal félbe szakadt, s elrántotta a kezét, hogy Harryre nézhessen. - De jól vagyok, baszd meg.

- Na végre, Potter! - riposztolt pajkosan a szőke. - Már azt hittem, nem tervezed, hogy ebben az évszázadban magadhoz térsz! Épp indulni akartam, hogy kerítsek neked egy szőke herceget, aki egy csókkal felébreszt az ezer éves álmodból.

- Te vagy az én szőke hercegem - sóhajtotta kábán Harry, ám szavainak hatására Dracoban megállt az ütő.

- Merlinre, Potter! Mi a frásszal itatott meg téged Pomfrey? Csak nem bedrogoztatott?

- Ugyan, Malfoy - nyögte vigyorogva Harry. - Nem is ittam bájitalt... Csak... Olyan lila meg piros minden... Gyere, nézd csak meg! - azzal, mielőtt Draco akár csak elcsodálkozhatott volna, Harry átkarolta a nyakát, s ajkait a szőke ajkaira tapasztotta.

Nem tartott tovább pár pillanatnál, s Harry máris elengedte a mardkáros fiút, majd oldalra fordultva ismét álomba merült.

Ám Draco tisztában volt vele, hogy ha Harry nem is fog emlékezni erre a csókra másnap, az ő elméjébe nagyon mélyen belevésődött, s még akkor is a száját tapogatta, mikor reszkető szívvel, remegő gyomorral visszatért a lakosztályába.

* * *

Nos, volt kérdés a kritikáknál, hogy milyen gyakran lesz friss... Igazság szerint már a 20. fejit írom, csak ez a rész erőteljes bővítést igényelt. Még így sem lett a legjobb, de képtelen voltam ehhez a fejezethez többet kisajtolni magamból, mivel az agyam már erőteljesen a következő rész megírásánál járt... Ha tovább olvastok, azt is megtudjátok, miért ;)

Köszönöm az eddigi kritikákat! Örülök, hogy elnyerte a tetszéseteket ez a történet, várom a további véleményeket!


	15. Az az átkozott józanság

Cím: Hulló angyalok 

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 **(cenzúrázatlan verzió)**

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

**Előrejelzés: Ez a fejezet csak 18 éven FELÜLIEKNEK ajánlott!**

* * *

**15. fejezet - Az az átkozott józanság**

Hetek teltek el azóta az éjszaka óta, Draco ajkán azonban még mindig ott égett Harry szájának érintése. Az első döbbenet elmúltával rájött, hogy a fiú nyilván a fájdalomcsillapítók okozta delírium hatására csókolta meg, s mint egy héttel később - mikoris Harryt kiengedték a gyengélkedőről - bebizonyosodott: a fekete hajú fiú semmire sem emlékszeik, vagy ha mégis, nem kívánja jelét adni.

Mivel időközben beköszöntött a hűvös, esős idő, így a kastély falai sokkal komorabbak, sötétebbek lettek. Ám ma este mégis rózsás hangulat ölelte körül az ódon falakat, hisz november elseje volt, ami magával hozta Halloween ünnepének lázas készülődését is.

Dracóék lakosztályában négy fiatal sürgött-forgott, hogy jelmezeiket még egyedibbé, viccesebbé avagy félelmetesebbé tegyék, miközben szinte percenként harsant fel szívből jövő, boldog nevetés.

- Merlinre, Weasley! Te nem vagy normális! - dőlt el Draco az ágyán, hasát fogva a kacagástól, miközben Harry már fulladásos tüneteket produkált, s összegörnyedve próbálta abbahagyni a nevetést.

- Hé! Most mit röhögtök?! Tényleg így történt! - nézett maga elé értetlenül Ron.

- De... ho... hogy juthatott ilyen az eszedbe? - nyögte Harry.

- Négy éves voltam! Mégis mit vársz? Abban a korban az ember kíváncsi!

- De ennyire?! - visított fel Hermione, kivörösödött arccal, Harry ágyán fekve.

Ebben a pillanatban kopogtatást hallottak az ajtó felől. Mivel a négy jelenlévőből három képtelen volt megmozdulni a görcsös röhögéstől, így Ron vette a fáradtságot, és ajtót nyitott az érkezőnek.

- Fred! George! Mit kerestek ti itt? - csodálkozott el, mikor az ajtót kitárva megpillantotta vámpírnak öltözött ikerbátyjait. Azok egyetlen mozdulattal félre lökték öccsüket, majd szó szerint betessékelték egymást az ajtón:

- Parancsolj.

- Oh, nem, nem, hölgyeké az elsőbbség - játszotta az udvariast George.

- Ragaszkodom hozzá.

- Nem, nem, én ragaszkodom.

- Menj csak.

- Tessék.

- Csak utánad.

- Nem, csak utánad.

Némi szócsata után mindketten bejutottak a lakosztályba, s ahogy végignéztek a helyiségben, teljes csodálkozás ült ki az arcukra.

- Zonkóra! Mi történt itt? Valaki Kacagó-port szórt szét a szobában? - kérdezte Fred.

- Ne... neh... nem - fulldokolta ki a szavakat magából Hermione. - Csak... Ron épp most mesélte el...

- Ne is mondd tovább - vágott olyan képet Fred, mint aki tisztában van a helyzet mivoltával. - Le merném fogadni, hogy az öcskösből - ütögette meg a mellette álló Ron vállát - ismét előtört a pajzán történet-mesélési láz. Halljuk, Roncimonci, most mivel szórakoztattad halálra ezeket a szerencsétleneket? - fordult öccse felé. - Azzal, mikor apa mugli-távcsövével próbáltad meglesni, hogy vajon a kertitörpék hogyan csinálnak kiskertitörpéket, mindezt öt évesen? Vagy azt regélted el, mikor négy évesen, egyik éjszaka épp akkor trappoltál be a macidat szorongatva, és az ujjadat szopogatva anyáék szobájába, mikor ők azon ügyködtek, hogy előcsalogassák a következő Weasley-sarjat? Vagy azt, mikor megkérdezted anyutól, hogy a sajtkrémnek olyan íze van-e, mint a lányok...

- Ááá!!! - üvöltött fel Draco. - Hagyd abba! Hagyd abba! Be fogok pisilni! Ezt én nem bírom!

- Ezután nem leszek képes anyukátok szemébe nézni - tódította nyöszörgve a nevetéstől Harry.

- Hát, bizony - szólt komoly hangon George. - Ron nagyon koraérett típus. Mikor Bill végzett a Roxfortban, Roncimókus egész nyáron egy notesszel rohangált, miközben folyton olyan kérdésekkel bombázta a bátyust, hogy hány barátnője volt, melyikkel hányszor feküdt le, és, hogy mely tantermek padjai a kényelmesek ilyen célokra, meg hasonlók. Szegény Bill többször is kénytelen volt ezt az idiótát elkábítani, mert már nem bírta idegekkel, Charlie pedig egy héttel azután, hogy lediplomázott, azonnal Romániába költözött, nehogy ő is így járjon - sóhajtotta drámai hangon.

Miután lehiggadtak a víg kedélyek és mindenki felöltötte saját jelmezét, Harry az ikrekhez fordult:

- Amúgy mit kerestek ti itt?

- Oh, mi csak azért jöttünk...

- ... hogy Halloween-szellemét...

- ... méltó módon köszöntsük fel - húzott elő mindkét fiú jelmezének bő zsebéből két-két üveg Lángnyelv-whiskey-t.

- Úúú - húzta el a száját Draco - Ennyi piával a fél-sulit kiüthetnétek.

- Bizony - bólogatott George. - De legalább megalapozzuk a buli hangulatát.

- Hát - mondta vidoran Harry -, akkor induljunk.

Mivel a diákság nagyrésze még mindig képtelen volt túltenni magát azon, hogy Harry Potter és Draco Malfoy jóban vannak, így a hat fiatal beléptekor ismét hangos sutyorgás tört ki a zsúfolásig megtelt Nagyteremben.

- Látjátok?

- Megint együtt jöttek.

- A múltkor Roxmortsban Wanda és Abdul látták, hogy egymás kezét szorongatták.

- És Dumbledore ugyanabba a szobába költöztette őket!

- Egyre több pletykát hallani róluk, de azért ők sem tesznek az ellen, hogy gátat szabjanak a szóbeszédnek!

Ám a hatos nem törődött a súgdolózó emberekkel, helyette lefoglaltak egy, még üres asztalt, majd Fredék whiskey-jéből a poharukba csempészve nézelődni kezdtek.

- Merlinre! Jól látom, hogy Frics és Madam Pomfrey együtt táncolnak? - vágott savanyú képet George.

- Aha - válaszolta Hermione. - Egészen jól mutatnak együtt...

- ... már ha Frics esetében lehet ugyanabban a mondatban használni a "jól" és a "mutat" szavakat - fűzte hozzá Draco.

- Kár - sóhajtotta Fred.

- Miért?

- Mert fel akartuk kérni táncolni - nyögte szomorú arccal George.

- Madam Pomfrey-t?

- Dehogyis! Friccset! - kelt ki magából a két iker egyszerre.

- Nahát, jól látom, hogy Melvina Subsbary Jack O' Down-nal smárol?

- De hisz ők még csak elsősök! - kapta a szája elé a kezét Hermione.

- Lényegtelen, ahogy látom Piton már elkapta őket. Az arcszínéből ítélve, a Hugrabug és a Hollóhát most veszített fejenként minimum tízezer pontot - vigyorogta gonoszan Draco.

- Tényleg! - szólt Fred. - Most, hogy azt a szemét McPhill-t kipurcantotta Kingsley, ki tartja az SVK órákat?

- Dumbledore.

- Na ne szívass! - emelte fel hangját csodálkozva az iker. - A vén csóka ismét katedrára állt? Hallod ezt, tesó - bökte oldalba George-ot.

- És mi pont ebből maradunk ki! - mondta a megbökött. - Muszáj valahogy rávennünk, hogy megünnepelje ezt az eseményt.

- Nézz rá...

- ... olyan szomorú...

- ... ahogy csak ül ott az asztalánál...

- ... és a tenyerére hajtott fejjel bámulja...

- ... hogy Piton körbe-körbe rohangászik és milliónyi pontot von le...

- ... a megfáradt, elkeseredett diákoktól...

- Kérjük fel táncolni - ugrottak fel egyszerre az ikrek, s elindultak az ősz igazgató felé.

Harry, Draco, Ron és Hermione vigyorogva figyelték az ikreket, ahogy lehengerlő stílusukkal megrohamozzák Dumbledore-t, aki láthatóan nem tudott nemet mondani a két fiú könyörgésének, s pár perc múlva már a parkett közepén ropták, időközben az undorodó képet vágó Pitont is bevonva a mókába.

- Te... tetete Harry... Te szerintem mi nem keveset, hanem sokat ittunk.. hikk...

- Faszságokat beszélsz! - kelt ki magából Harry, akinek nagyon nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy le ne dőljön a székről. - Freddie-ék négy üveg piát hoztak... de mi csak kettőt ittunk meg...

- Kettőt, baszd meg! De ketten!

- Nagyon igaz - bólogatott a griffendéles fiú, de olyan bőszen, hogy feje az asztalon koppant. - Ronci meg Hermi itt hagytak minket... kis szemetek... mentek izélni... méghogy friss levegőt akarnak szívni... pah...

- Tényleg, Harry... te dugtál már?

- Milyen értelemben?

- Hát dugtál-e már meg valakit? - próbálta Draco megtartani a saját fejét, több-kevesebb sikerrel.

- A tenyerem beleszámít?

- Potter! Malfoy! - csattant McGalagony hangja. - Mit keresnek még mindig itt?! A parti már majdnem két órája véget ért!

- Tényleg? - nézett a tanárnőre kacifántos szemekkel Draco.

- Ma... Maguk ittak? - kapott a szívéhez a nő.

- Persze - adott igazat neki Harry. - Kicsi korom óta csinálok olyat, hogy iszom. Először csak anyatejet, meg hülye teát próbáltak belém tuszkolni, pedig ha már akkor is ilyen finom whiskey-vel turbóztak volna fel, akkor már rég pokolra küldtem volna azt a szemét kígyófejű faszt! - csapott az asztalra vehemensen a fiú.

- Potter! Hogy beszél?! Ötven pont a griffendéltől!

- De tanárnő... Piton így is annyi pontot vont le ma este a háztól... igazán nem kellene ennyire szívtelennek lennie - keseredett neki Harry.

- Azonnal induljanak lefeküdni! - emelte fel hangját McGalagony, s szikrázó szemeivel erősítette meg parancsát.

- Ááh - nyögött fel Draco, mikor Harryvel beestek lakosztályuk ajtaján.

- Úúú - ámuldozott Harry, aki épp a szőke fiún feküdt. - Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen izmos vagy.

- Én meg nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen nehéz vagy!

- Jah, bocsi.

- A négy közül melyik az én ágyam?

- Hülye vagy, Draco?! Hát nem látod, hogy hat ágy van?!

- Rohadt pia... Hát ezért láttam az ikrekből is kétszer kettőt...

Miután nagy nehezen felálltak, egymásnak támaszkodva indultak el a szobában.

- Te, Draco. Mondták már, hogy kurva jó illata van a hajadnak?

- Ez csak természetes. Az én hajam mindig jó illatú, elvégre Malfoy vagyok, és aki ilyen gyönyörű hajkoronával rendelkezik, mint én, az gondot is fordít rá.

- És azt mondták már, hogy egy beképzelt köcsög vagy?

- Ez csak természetes. Én mindig egy beképzelt köcsög vagyok, elvégre Malfoy vagyok, és aki ilyen nagy mértékű beképzeltséggel és köcsögséggel rendelkezik, mint én, az gondot is fordít rá.

- Nézd már - mutatott maguk elé Harry. - Egy ágy.

- Ez melyikünké?

- Gőzöm sincs. Nem tök mindegy?

- Nem.

- Már pedig én ma veled alszom, Malfoy.

- Hülye vagy? Minek?

- Mert rohadtul kívánlak - nyögte Harry, majd megpróbálta eltalálni szájával Dracóét. Ugyan először véletlenül az orrát sikerült a mardekáros ajkaira biggyesztenie, de miután kiküszöbölte ezt az apró kis problémát, már lágyan, óvatosan ízlelgették egymást.

Közben tovább lépdeltek, így Draco érezte, hogy lábai az ágynak ütköznek, s egy pillanattal később már a bútordarabon feküdt, testén Harry testével. Miután módszeresen levetkőztették egymást, a griffendéles fiú a szőke nyakába mélyesztette fogait.

- Mmm - morogta bele Harry a fülébe, miközben kezei már Draco derekát simogatták. - Rohadtul puha bőröd van... és... mmm... nagyon finom szád... és a hajad...

- Fogd már be, Harry - túrt bele a fekete hajba Draco. A szíve, az agya, s ezen kívül minden porcikája csak és kizárólag Harry körül forgott. Habár nem volt éppenséggel józan, valahol az elméjének mélyén tudta, hogy nem helyes, amit tesznek, s, hogy talán meg is fogják bánni, de nem érdekelte. Hogy is érdekelhette volna, mikor Harry épp a mellbimbóját nyalogatta körbe az ördögien ügyes, rózsaszín kis nyelvével, miközben ujjai már a combja belső felét kényeztették?

Draco képtelen volt mást tenni, mint markolászni a griffendéles fiú haját, és karmolni a hátának bőrét, miközben a vágy egyre jobban elhomályosította mindkettejük tekintetét.

Harry egyre lejjebb és lejjebb haladt ajkaival a szőke testén, míg végül a köldökénél megállt, s végtelenül lágyan harapdálni, szívogatni és nyalogatni kezdte azt.

- Aaah - nyögött fel Draco, s próbálta Harry fejét lejjebb nyomni, hátha ezzel továbbhaladásra bírhatja őt. De a fekete hajú fiú nem engedett a szőke kérésének, hanem lábai közé csúszva Draco combjainak belső felét kezdte kényeztetni az ajkaival, míg ujjaival csípőjét simogatta.

- Harry! - szűkölte Draco. - Kérlek! Kérlek!

Ebben a pillanatban a szőke fiú lehunyt szemmel, ökölbe szorított kézzel felkiáltott, ugyanis a griffendéles nemes egyszerűséggel megnyalta a heréit, majd mielőtt Draco akár csak egyetlen, elégedett hangot hallathatott volna, Harry ajkai közé vette kemény férfiasságát, s nyelvét a makkon körbejáratva szívogatni kezdte azt.

- Aaah! - Draco nem volt képes másra, csak nyögni és imádkozni, hogy ez a fantasztikus érzés még jó ideig eltartson, s ujjait még mindig Harry hajában tartva irányítani kezdte a fekete üstökű fiú fejének mozgását. Érezte, hogy egyre jobban dagad, elméje felett egy teljesen új, rózsaszínű, elmosódott világ vette át a hatalmat, amelyben nem voltak testek, arcok vagy kezek, csak Harry érintései a testén, ajkának játéka legérzékenyebb szervén, és szívének hangos dobbanásai.

Ám ekkor érezte, hogy egy ujj kezdi simogatni hátsó bejáratát. Egy pillanatra megrémült attól, hogy Harry mire is készül, de az érintés annyira óvatos, lágy, és féltő volt, hogy szinte azonnal elszállt minden aggodalma. Amikor az ujj néhány percnyi izgatás után beléhatolt, már nem akart mást, mint többet, és még többet belőle, miközben egyre hangosabban nyögött, arcáról és hajából folyt a veríték. Az ujjat még kettő követte, majd mielőtt Draco testében a gyönyör a tetőfokára hághatott volna, Harry levette száját a fiú férfiasságáról, s kihúzva ujjait feljebb csúszott, hogy megcsókolhassa.

- Ezt rohadtul meg fogjuk holnap bánni - suttogta Harry Draco szájába csók közben.

- Az álló fasznak nincs lelkiismerete - mondta Draco, majd néhány perccel később hagyta, hogy a griffendéles mérhetetlen óvatossággal belécsússzon. Pár pillanatra megfeszült teste a fájdalomtól, de Harry csókjai, érintései hamar feledteték vele azt, így a fekete hajú fiú lágyan mozogni kezdett benne. Mindkettejük ajkait hangos nyögések, sóhajok hagyták el, ahogy egyre inkább közeledtek a csúcs felé.

- Mehet gyorsabban? - lihegte Harry.

- Már épp kérni akartam - sóhajtotta Draco, majd mikor párja teljesítette mindkettejük testének kívánságát, a szőke akkorát nyögött, hogy Harry kénytelen volt száját az ajkaira tapasztani.

- Halkabban! Ezt még Dumbledore is meghallhatta volna.

- Teszek rá! Csak... aaah... én... aaah! Azt hiszem... _oh... Harry!_ - kiáltott fel Draco, s a griffendéles fiúnak már csak arra volt ideje, hogy megfogja a szőke erekcióját, s alig mozgatta meg azon a bőrt, mikor a fehér, ragacsos folyadék beterítette mindkettejük mellkasát. Draco orgazmusának ereje hevesen összerántotta a fiú fenekének izmait, így Harry alig pár pillanat múlva követte a szőkét a gyönyör tengerének megnyugtató hullámaira.

Jó pár percig lihegtek egymást ölelve, majd Harry kicsúszott Dracóból, s miután mindkettejüket letisztogatta, figyelte, ahogy a kielégült fiú lassan az oldalára fordul, s elnyomja az álom. Mikor úgy tűnt, hogy Draco végleg és visszavonhatatlanul elaludt, Harry felkelt, és - bár még mindig kissé cikk-cakkos léptekkel - lefeküdt a saját ágyába. Ám a még mindig ébren lévő (alvást színlelő) mardekáros és az összezavarodott griffendéles még hajnalhasadáskor is azon imádkoztak, hogy a másik ne emlékezzen semmire a történtekből.

* * *

**Frissítés várható: 1-2 napon belül :)**


	16. Nyitott ajtók

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**16. fejezet - Nyitott ajtók**

- Merlinre, Potter! Annyit cicomászkodsz mint egy lány! Gyere már!

- Pont te beszélsz?! - dugta ki vizes fejét a fürdő ajtajának nyílásán Harry. - Mintha nem te lettél volna az, aki majdnem egy órát áztatta a finnyás bőrét a kádban ma reggel!

- Ezt kikérem magamnak! Az én bőröm nem finnyás, hanem érzékeny - húzta fel az orrát Draco.

- Francokat - morogta Harry, majd visszament a fürdőhelyiségbe, hogy felvehesse a ruháit.

Draco sóhajtva nyúlt el az ágyon. Majdnem két hónappal ezelőtti kívánsága teljesült, Harry semmire sem emlékezett abból a részeg, de csodálatos éjszakából. Ám ez valamiért egyre inkább elszomorította, gyakran kapta azon magát, hogy csak ül és mered maga elé, miközben még mindig érzi a griffendéles lágy érintéseit, csókjait a bőrén.

Most, hogy kénytelenek voltak mindketten a Roxfortban tölteni a karácsonyt, csak még negatívabb érzések lettek rajta úrrá. Már maga előtt sem tagadhatta, hogy mély, megingathatatlan érzelmeket táplál a fekete hajú fiú iránt, s csak még inkább elkeserítette a tudat, hogy a másik korántsem viszonozza ezeket.

- Kész vagyok - hallotta Harry hangját a fürdő ajtaja elől, s mikor odanézett, szíve hevesebben kezdett dobogni.

Eddig is tisztában volt vele, hogy Harrynek nagyon jól áll a zöld, de nem hitte volna, hogy egy egyszerű szabású, díszítésektől és csillivilli hímzésektől mentes mélyzöld dísztalár ennyire éterivé varázsolhatja majd a fiút. Harry szemei minden eddiginél jobban csillogtak, hisz most nem volt rajta a szemüveg, mely tompíthatta volna íriszeinek csodálatos fényét. Draco megkövülten bámult rá, egyszerűen képtelen volt elfogadni a tényt, hogy ez a fiú alig néhány hete - ha csak egy rövid időre is - az övé volt. Az izmos vállakat, a keskeny csípőt és hosszú lábakat tökéletesen kihangsúlyozta a ruhadarab, s a szőke fiú nyelt egyet, mikor érezte, hogy mind a lelkében, mind a nadrágjában megmozdul valami.

- Ööö... hol a szemüveged? Látsz így rendesen?

- Hermione mutatott egy rohadtul kacifántos, bonyolult varázslatot, amivel javítani lehet a látás minőségén, de mivel csak pár óráig tart a hatása, így azt hiszem, csak ritkán fogom használni. Minden esetre a szemüvegem beletettem a zsebembe, hogyha elmúlik a bűbáj hatása, akkor ne úgy járkáljak, mint egy vakond. Mehetünk? - mosolygott Harry.

- Aha - nyögte Draco még mindig kábán, szemeit még mindig társán legeltetve. Áldotta az eszét, hogy egy bővebb talárt vett fel, mely kellően eltakarta testének Harry külsejére vonatkozó, _nagy és érzékeny _tetszését.

---

Harry Draco mellett lépdelt az ódon folyosókon. Arcán ugyan semmi sem látszott, belül mégis majd szétvetette a harag és a szomorúság. Hetek óta alig aludt, emésztette a tudat, hogy Draco semmire sem emlékszik a Halloween-éjszaka történtekből. Eleinte örült ennek, mostanra azonban már rájött, hogy semmi sem tenné boldogabbá, mint ha a mellette lépdelő mardekáros minden apró érintést, szót és csókot képes lenne felidézni magában. Ugyanis Harry úgy érezte, az volt eddigi élete legszebb éjszakája.

Többször próbálta már felhívni magára a szőke figyelmét, eddig sikertelenül. Ám a ma esti sikerében biztos volt, külön erre a célra rendelte azt a talárt, melyet jelenleg is viselt, s Hermione órákon át tanította neki a látása javítására szolgáló bűbájt, hisz tisztában volt vele, hogy szemüveg nélkül íriszei még szebbek, kifejezőbbek. Ám úgy tűnt, hiába volt minden, mert Draco az egészből semmit sem vett észre. Most is olyan közönyösen lépdelt mellette, mint aki mindjárt halálra unja magát.

Pedig Harrynek nem lett volna más vágya így, karácsonyra, minthogy végre úgy érinthesse Dracót, hogy a fiú valóban akarja, kívánja őt, nem pedig csak az alkohol mámora zúzza szét belső gátjait.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, Dumbledore milyen idióta mókával készült ma estére az itt maradóknak.

- Én is - sóhajtotta Harry.

- Azt hallottam, hogy elég sokan maradtak itt az ünnepekre. A legtöbb hetedéves nem ment haza, és az elsősök is sokan vannak.

- Igen - bólintott a griffendéles fiú. - A háború egyre durvul odakint, szinte naponta hallani a halálfalók kegyetlenkedéseiről és gyilkosságokról, úgyhogy gondolom a szülők úgy érzik, a gyerekeik itt nagyobb biztonságban vannak.

- Azért rossz érzés, hogy az ember nem töltheti a karácsonyt azokkal az emberekkel, akiket szeret - nézett Draco nagy szemekkel Harryre, ám a fiú ebből semmit sem vett észre, mert végig a cipőjét bámulta, s meg volt győződve róla, hogy Draco a családjáról beszél. Pedig nem így volt.

A Nagyterembe érve mindketten meglepődtek, hisz enyhe kifejezés lett volna azt mondani, hogy _maradtak egy páran. _Szinte minden tanuló itt volt, szebbnél-szebb ruhákba öltözve, ami erősen emlékeztette a két fiút a negyedik évben megrendezett Karácsonyi Bálra.

- Harry! Malfoy! - integetett a fiúknak Seamus Finnigan, aki épp ekkor húzta magával a táncparkettre Ginnyt. Még mielőtt a fiúk visszainthettek volna, mindkettejük szemét két-két tenyér takarta el.

- Helló belló - hallották maguk mögött a két, huncutul csengő hangot.

- Ron! Hermione! - pördült meg Harry, lerázva magáról vörös hajú barátjának kezeit. - Azt hittem, hogy hazamentetek!

- Mikor Seamus és Dean mondták, hogy mennyien maradnak itt, és mekkora parti lesz, úgy döntöttünk, mi is maradunk - vigyorgott szélesen Hermione, miközben levette kezeit Draco szeméről.

- Gyertek, keressünk egy helyet - intett Ron, majd a négy fiatal elindult egy üresnek tűnő asztal felé. Pedig az asztal korántsem volt üres, és ezt Dracót mindennél jobban bosszantotta.

---

Draco remegő kezekkel ült és maga elé meredt. Alig egy órája, hogy elfoglalták helyüket az asztalnál, melynél mindössze egyetlen ember ült, Cho Chang személyében. Mint a lány elmondta, az itt tanuló unokahúga hívta meg karácsonyra ide, és nem felejtette el közölni - Draco szerint legalább ezerszer -, hogy milyen jó Harryt újra látni, s, hogy a fiú milyen istenien néz ki. Ez Dracót nem zavarta. Cseppet sem. Az viszont már annál inkább, hogy pár perccel azután, hogy Ron és Hermione a parkettre sétáltak táncolni, a Chang-csaj átült Harry ölébe, aki ez ellen egy cseppet sem tiltakozott. Az pedig már mindennek a netovábbja, hogy majdnem fél órával ezelőtt Harry felkérte a lányt táncolni - aki persze boldogan igent mondott -, majd miután két lassú, nyálas számot végigriszáltak, a fiú kézen fogva a lányt, kivezette a teremből.

Draco minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne robbanjon fel ott helyben az idegességtől és a mérhetetlen szomorúságtól. Végül nem bírta tovább, mikor éjfélt ütött az óra felállt, s a táncoló párok között szlalomozva kisétált a gyéren megvilágított parkba. A kertet most nem díszítették rénszarvasok és egyéb karácsonyi fityfirittyek, csupán a tó mellett állítottak fel egy hatalmas jég-mikulást. Azt a kevés fényt, amely megvilágította a teret, millió kis szentjánosbogár szolgáltatta, melyek rajokban zsongtak a bokrok körül.

Az ifjú Malfoy lehajtott fejjel sétált, közben próbálta kikerülni azokat a bokrokat, melyeknél mozgolódást vett észre. Gyanította, hogy sok pár ejtőzik a levelek között, reménykedve egy kis nyugalomban. Ám az egyik növény előtt elhaladva megtorpant.

- Cho... Aaah... Olyan... olyan régen vágytam már erre... - suttogta egy rekedt, szenvedélytől fűtött férfihang.

A sóhajok és nyögések egyértelművé tették a mardekáros előtt, hogy mi is folyhat a bokor rejtekén, így lángoló arccal, hatalmas keserűséggel a szívében indult vissza a kastély felé.

A folyosókon rajta kívül senki sem járkált, így nyugodtan hagyhatta, hogy dühe kiüljön az arcára. Tudta, hogy Harry nem érez iránta semmit, azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a szíve valahol már elfogadta ezt a veszteséget, azt azonban nem hitte volna, hogy a griffendéles fiút mással látni ekkora fájdalmat okoz majd. Persze érezte, hogy Harry nagyon fontos neki, és, hogy egyre jobban kötődik a fiúhoz, így azonban most képtelen volt megállni, hogy könnyei ki ne csorduljanak. Annyira más karácsonyt képzelt el magának, és félt, hogy ha érzelmei mégis a felszínre törnek, akkor elveszítheti a fekete hajú fiú barátságát, pedig az most mindennél többet jelentett neki. Ez volt az oka, hogy hallgatott a gyengélkedőn történt csókról, s ez volt az oka, hogy nem mondott semmit a halloween-i éjszakáról.

Vehemensen trappolt be a lakosztályba, könnyeit törölgetve.

Ott azonban már volt valaki.


	17. Csókok csókja

Cím: Hulló angyalok

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**17. fejezet - Csókok csókja**

- Mi... Mit keresel te itt? - nyögte Draco, miközben értetlenül nézett az éppen párnáit paskolgató Harryre.

- Hogyhogy mit keresek itt? Itt lakom, ha nem tudnád... Csak nem ittál? - fordult a fiú felé Harry.

- De... mit... és hogy... Chang... a bokor... de minek? - mutogatott Draco felváltva Harryre, az ajtóra és önmagára.

- Nah jó, Malfoy, halljam, milyen drogot szedtél be - nézett nagyon komolyan a fiúra Harry, majd elindult felé. Csak mikor közelebb ért, akkor vette észre, hogy a szőke szeme könnyes.

- Draco! Mi történt? Te... sírtál?

- Oh... ööö... semmi, csak valami rohadt bogár belement a szemembe, mikor a kertben sétáltam.

- Ó - nézett az ablak felé Harry. - Gondolom Jessica végül vette a fáradtságot, és odament hozzád. Szerencsés vagy, tényleg nagyon szép lány.

- Mi a faszról beszélsz? Milyen Jessica?

- Cho unokahúga - sóhajtotta Harry. - Gondolom vele voltál mostanáig. Amikor kijöttünk a Nagyteremből Chóval, hogy megkeressük Jesst, a lány épp az egyik barátnőjével beszélgetett. Hallottam, hogy rólad volt szó, épp akkor tárgyalták ki, hogy hogyan kérjen fel táncolni téged.

- Állj, állj, állj, állj! Engem nem keresett meg semmiféle csaj!

- Nem? - fordult vissza Draco felé Harry, miközben a szíve hevesebben kezdett dobogni.

- Nem - mondta Draco, de érezte, hogy egy kis egyedüllétre van szüksége, ezért hozzátette: - Most elmegyek zuhanyozni, teljesen lefőttem abban a túlfűtött teremben.

Azzal a másik fiú válaszát meg sem várva betrappolt a fürdőszobába, majd mikor becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, nagyot sóhajtva ült le a kád szélére.

Ugyan nem igazán értette, hogy Harry miről beszélt, és, hogy ki lehet az a Jessica és mit akarhat tőle, de most nem is érdekelte, hisz majd szétvetette a boldogság, hogy nem Harry volt ott abban a bokorban Chóval. A kezei ismét remegni kezdtek, ám most nem az idegességtől, hanem az örömtől és a megkönnyebbüléstől. Képtelen lett volna szavakkal elmondani azt az érzést, mely most átjárta egész testét, megborzongatta érzékeit, s mérhetetlen boldogsággal töltötte el.

Majdnem fél órán át örömködött magában, majd visszatért a szobába, ahol már egyetlen lámpa sem égett. Először azt hitte, Harry alszik, ekkor azonban megpillantotta a fiú sziluettjét az ablak előtt, ahogy kifelé bámul a hó borította parkra.

- Csodás ez a havas táj, nem igaz? - kérdezte Harry szomorú hangon, hátra sem fordulva.

- De, de igen - helyeselt Draco, akinek a testét mindössze egyetlen törölköző fedte, s aki most értetlenül bámult a furcsán viselkedő Harryre.

- Tudod - folytatta a fekete hajú fiú -, azt hittem, ez a karácsonyom majd más lesz, mint az eddigiek. Reménykedtem, hogy idén már olyannal, vagy olyanokkal tölthetem ezt az ünnepet, akik szeretnek, és akik nekem is fontosak, de mint látszik, ez nem így lett.

- Miről beszélsz, Potter? - nézett rá tátott szájjal Draco. - Merlinre! Hisz itt voltak a barátaid, mi frászt akarsz még?

- Tudni, hogy milyen valakit igazán szeretni - mondta Harry nagyon komoly arccal az ablaknak.

Draco egy ideig megkövülten nézte a griffendéles őrlődését, majd közelebb sétált a fiúhoz.

- Fordulj felém, Potter.

Mikor Harry teljesítette Draco kérését, a szőke két lépéssel megszűntette a köztük lévő távolságot. Zavarbaejtően közel álltak egymáshoz, tekintetük szorosan összekapcsolódott, s nem kerülte el figyelmüket, hogy a másik egyre gyorsabban kezdte szedni a levegőt.

- Jól figyelj rám, Potter, mert csak egyszer mutatom meg - suttogta Draco, majd megtette azt, amire hetek óta vágyott: ujjaival megemelte Harry állát, s ajkait szorosan a másik fiúéra tapasztotta. Mindketten megborzongtak a rájuk törő kellemes érzésektől, amit a lágy, óvatos, érzéki csók váltott ki. Percekig kóstolgatták gyengéden egymás ajkát, mígnem Harry Draco mellkasára csúsztatta kezeit, s eltolta magától a szőke fiút.

- Ne - suttogta. - Hagyd abba.

Draco elhúzódott tőle, úgy nézett a szemébe. A zöld íriszekben csak úgy kavarogtak az érzelmek, a zavartól egészen a vágyig. Végül elfordult, az ágyához sétált, s lefeküdt rá. Úgy érezte, azzal, hogy Harry visszautasította, minden reménye a porba hullott.

- Miért? - Harry kérdése szinte széthasította az eddigi csendet.

- Nem tudom - hazudta Draco, majd arcát a párnájába fúrta. - Kellett.

- Kellett? Mi? Az, hogy szórakozz velem, ha már nőt nem kaptál ma este? - a griffendéles szavai tele voltak dühvel, s ez Dracót is haragra gerjesztette. Azonnal felült, s Harry felé fordult.

- Mi a fasz bajod van már megint?

- Semmi - mondta Harry, és olyan vehemensen dobta le magát az ágyára, hogy az majdnem leszakadt alatta.

- Oh, a semmi miatt hisztizel?

- Nem hisztizek!

- De igen! Olyan vagy, mint egy idióta picsa, akinek semmi sem jó!

- Én vagyok az, akinek semmi sem jó?! Te vagy az, akinek az ember hetek óta próbálja felhívni a figyelmét, mégsem veszel észre semmit!

- Mi van, Potter?!

- A nevem Harry! - ordította mostmár a Kis Túlélő. - És hagyjál békén, _Malfoy, _mert aludni szeretnék, nem a te süket dumádat hallgatni!

Draco egész egyszerűen le volt döbbenve. Harry elkeseredett hangja még mindig a fülében csengett: _az ember hetek óta próbálja felhívni a figyelmét, mégsem veszel észre semmit! _Nem értette Harryt, az egész helyzetet, túlságosan zavart és rémült volt ahhoz, hogy felfoghassa, mi történik körülötte. Ám azt képtelen volt megállni, hogy egy kérdés ki ne csússzon a száján:

- Emlékszel, mi történt Halloweenkor?

Pár pillanatig néma csend honolt, majd Harry hangját hallotta a másik ágyról.

- Ittunk, berúgtunk. Másra nem emlékszem.

Aznap éjjel míg Harryt a dühe, Dracót a könnyei altatták el...


	18. Pokoli slamasztika

Cím: Hulló angyalok 

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**18. fejezet - Pokoli slamasztika**

- Mássz már ki onnan, Malfoy! Más is be szeretne jutni, ha nem tűnt volna fel!

- Jól van na, jövök már - sóhajtotta Draco, majd egy törölközőt a dereka köré csavarva kioldalazott Harry mellett a fürdőszobából.

- Eddig sem értettem, és valószínűleg soha nem is fogom, hogy mi a frászért tölt valaki ennyi időt piperészkedéssel - morogta a fekete hajú fiú gúnyosan, majd bevágta maga mögött a fürdő ajtaját.

Draco szomorú arccal terült el az ágyán. Már majdnem egy hónapja ment ez így. Karácsony óta Harry alig beszélt vele, ha mégis, akkor pedig folyton cinikus, és lenéző volt. Még hat évnyi ellenségeskedésük alatt sem veszekedtek ennyit, mint az elmúlt hetekben. Dracót azóta is nyomasztotta az az éjszaka. Másnap persze próbálta megbeszélni Harryvel a problémát, de a fiú makacsul hallgatott, ezáltal Draco is egyre idegesebb és mérgesebb lett, míg végül teljesen elfajultak közöttük a dolgok. Legutóbbi nagy vitájukra épp tegnap este került sor, mikor Harry remegő dühvel vágtázott be a lakosztályba. A problémája mindössze annyi volt, hogy Draco mágiatörténet órán kellemesen elcsevegett Hermionéval, és, bár Draco próbálta megmagyarázni, hogy nem róla volt szó, hanem a számmisztika tananyagról, Harry nem hitt neki. Most sem értette, hogy mi baja a fiúnak, ezért is lepődött meg, mikor Harry egy gyönyörűszép, új, sötétzöld talárban jött ki a fürdőből.

- Nicsak, hát te hova készülsz?

- Mi közöd hozzá, Malfoy?

- Elnézést, hogy meg mertem kérdezni, csak nem értem, hogy minek veszel fel egy vadiúj talárt, ha tudod jól, hogy Roxmortsba megyünk.

- Én nem veled megyek.

- Hogyhogy nem velem jössz? Hisz tudod, hogy McGalagony csak így enged el minket! - csodálkozott el Draco.

- Teszek McGalagonyra. És azért nem veled megyek, mert elhívtam randira Pearl Watsont.

Draco álla a padlón koppant.

- Pe... Pearl Watsont? Azt az ötödéves hollóhátast? - Igen, azt a kerek mellűt.

Draco érezte, hogy Harry szavai mély sebeket hagynak benne maguk után.

- Hát, remélem jól fogtok szórakozni - köpte a szavakat a fekete hajú fiú elé, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, magára kapta kikészített ruháit, s kiviharzott a szobából.

---

- Nem érdekel.

- Draco...

- Azt mondtam, hogy nem! Értsd már meg Granger, hogy amire készülsz, az totális őrültség!

- Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha ilyet fogok mondani neked, de _kérlek! _- nézett a barna hajú lány könyörgő szemekkel a mardekáros fiúra.

- Te nem vagy teljesen ép agyilag, ugye tudod? Ha Weasley erre rájön, engem meg fog ölni! Eddig sem volt túl rózsás a viszonyunk, de ha belemegyek a kis játékodba, egészen biztos, hogy pálca nélkül küld majd a barátod a másvilágra!

- Ronnak nem kell tudnia semmiről.

- Peeersze... Mintha egy ilyen dolgot titokban lehetne tartani, főleg a Roxfortban!

- Kérlek, Malfoy, értsd meg, hogy valahogy muszáj leráznom Justint, de ha Ronnak szólok erről az egészről, ő nem beszélni fog vele, hanem...

- ... még a seggéről is leátkozza a szőrt - fejezte be a mondatot Draco. - Rendben. Tegyük fel, hogy belemegyek ebbe az idióta játékba. Odamegyek Finch-Fletchlyhez és elbeszélgetek vele arról, hogy csúnya dolog olyan lánynak csapni a szelet, akinek barátja van. Szerinted mit fog majd csinálni? Szépen elnézést kér, aztán majd elbújdosik szégyenében? Nagyobb a valószínűsége annak, hogy a képembe röhög.

- Ó, és akkor mit javasolsz, mit csináljak?

- Szólj nekem, mielőt Weasley leátkozza annak az idióta hugrabugosnak a seggszőrét.

- Hogy időben megállíthasd Ront?

- Hülye vagy? Hogy végignézhessem!

- Jajj, Draco! Ne légy már ilyen gyerekes! Jó, hogy már jegyeket el nem kezdesz árulni erre a látványosságra.

- Hmm... Nem is olyan rossz ötlet, Granger.

- Fogd be. Akkor nem vagy hajlandó segíteni?

Épp Madam Puddyfoot kávézója előt haladtak el, mikor onnan két bőszen csivitelő hollóhátas lány lépett ki.

- És láttad, Pearl hogy elpirult, mikor Harry megcsókolta?

- Istenem, olyan szerencsés! Bár én lennék a helyében!

- Ne is mondd! Most, hogy Pearl és Harry összejöttek, a suli összes csaja totálisan féltékeny lesz!

- Az biztos! - kuncogtak össze a lányok.

Draco meredten állt, némán nézett maga elé. _Harry megcsókolta. _Próbálta letisztázni magában, hogy nem, ez nem egy rossz álom, ez valóban megtörtént, jól hallotta, ám ekkor már erőteljesen lüktetett halántékán az ér.

- Granger! - fordult hevesen a szintén meglepett Hermione felé. - Hol van Finch-Fletchly?

- Ööö... Nem tudom... Azt hiszem a Három Seprűben. De te hallottad, hogy Harry...

- Gyere - vágott közbe Draco, majd a lány karját megragadva, szó szerint vonszolni kezdte őt az említett kocsma felé.

---

- Jézusom! Draco, jól vagy?! - Hagyjál, Granger! - ugrott talpra (immár harmadszor) a szőke. - Gyere ide, te nokedli! - kiáltott oda Justinnak, aki sajnálatos módon így, a hetedik évre már kétszer olyan széles volt, mint a mardekáros. Dracót azonban a dühe hajtotta, így képtelen volt ép ésszel felfogni azt a fölényt, amelyet a hugrabugos fiú élvezett.

Ám mikor Justin ökle újból a arcán csattant, végleg és menthetetlenül összecsuklott.

---

- A... fene... essen... abba... a rohadt... hülye... agyalágyult... fejedbe! - nyögte Hermione, mikor végre sikerült a felvonszolnia az ájult Dracót a Griffendél-toronyba.

- Höh - jött a halk válasz a kanapé felől. Draco borzalmasan nézett ki. Ajka és szemöldöke felrepedt, mindkét pofacsontja tiszta zúzódás volt, arról nem is beszélve, hogy jobb szeme akkorára dagadt, hogy képtelen volt kinyitni.

- Áááh! - kiáltott fel a fiú, mikor Hermione egy kancsó vizet locsolt végig rajta.

- Ne visíts - mondta mérgesen a lány. - A java még csak most jön, ugyanis szépen le kell fertőtleníteni a sebeidet.

- Nem - morogta Draco.

- De igen, különben elfertőződnek.

- Hagyjál, Granger.

- Ha jól emlékszem, ma már hallottam tőled ezt a mondatot, és mikor eleget tettem a kérésednek, te két másodperccel később szépen elterültél a földön. Úgyhogy, ha megbocsátasz, nem hagylak. Tartsd ide a képed, hadd kenjem be.

- Nem akarom - nyöszörögte Draco.

- Ki a frász érdekel, hogy mit akarsz? Jelenleg meg sem tudsz mozdulni, tehát így is, úgy is lefertőtlenítem azt a nagy pofádat. És ajánlom, hogy hagyd, hogy csináljam, különben rád borítom az egész üveggel, az pedig nem lesz kellemes, mert ez a bájital nagy mennyiségben nem fertőtleníti, hanem kimarja a bőrt.

- Kapd be.

- Ne trágárkodj! Nah, mutasd...

- ÁÁÁ! EZ CSÍP!

- Fogd be, Malfoy, és tűrj! Ha arra volt eszed, hogy szétveresd magad Justinnal, akkor ezt is bírd ki szó nélkül!

- Mintha nem te kértél volna meg, hogy koptassam le rólad azt a köcsögöt...

- Hé! Én arra kértelek, hogy _beszélj _vele, nem pedig arra, hogy amint meglátod, rúgd bokán. Ezt Ron is meg tudta volna tenni. Különben is, mi ütött beléd? Azt hittem, egy Malfoy sohasem verekszik.

- Ideges voltam.

- Miért?

- Mittudomén! Ne kérdezősködj annyit, hanem kenjél be végre azzal az átkozott krémmel, aztán hadd menjek! Amúgy is! Miért a toronyba hoztál, és nem a lakosztályba?

- Mert félájultan nem hiszem, hogy meg tudtad volna mondani nekem a jelszót, amivel bejuthatunk. Nah, az arcod kész, most húzd fel szépen a pólódat.

- Minek?

- Mert gondolom Justin cipője ott is hagyott néhány szép nyomot, és ha igazam van, akkor azokat is le kell kenni.

- Nem kell.

- Malfoy... Húzd. Fel. A. Pólódat. Ha megkérhetlek, még ma.

- Tessék. Így már jó lesz?

- Igen, köszönöm - mondta Hermione, majd épp közelebb akart lépni a félmeztelen fiúhoz, hogy lekenhesse a hasán lévő két sebet, mikor felbotlott Csámpásban, aki a lábai alatt hevert. Hermione felsikoltott, majd még mielőtt a szőke fiú arrébb mozdulhatott volna, arccal előre rázuhant Draco ágyékára, miközben a kezében lévő bájitalos üveg ráborult a szőke hasára. Draco egy hatalmasat nyögött, ahogy a pirosas lé elkezdett pezsegni a bőrén, így megfogta Hermione fejét, hogy lelökhesse az intim helyen időző lányt magáról, és azonnal lemoshassa a maró folyadékot.

Ám ebben a pillanatban kinyílt a portrélyuk, és egy nagy csapat griffendéles mászott be rajta, élükön a kajánul vigyorgó Ronnal és Harryvel.

Egy pillanatra mindenkinek elakadt a lélegzete a félreérthetetlen jelenet láttán, majd egy iszonyatos üvöltés rázta meg a falakat.

- MALFOY! TE ROHADÉK! EZÉRT MOST MEGÖLLEK!

- Ron, ne! - sikoltott Hermione.

De már késő volt.


	19. Az emlékezet játékai

Cím: Hulló angyalok 

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**19. fejezet - Az emlékezet játékai**

- Ez bekerül az "Életem legszebb napjai, amikor halálra röhögtem magam" listámra!

- Fogd be, Potter! - vágta oda a talárját Harryhez Draco. - Örülök, hogy ilyen jól mulatsz azon, hogy engem majdnem kinyírtak!

- Csak magadnak köszönheted - mondta gúnyosan Harry. - Te voltál a hülye, hogy hagytad magad rábeszélni arra az eleve elvetélt ötletre, hogy beszélj Justinnal. A toronyban történt _incidensrő__l_nem is beszélve.

- Te aztán kurva jól meg tudod vígasztalni az embert! - morogta Draco. - Tudod mit? Inkább hagyjál békén, mert nincs kedvem olyan faszokkal bájcsevegni, mint te!

- Mit mondtál?

- Hallottad.

- Jól van, inkább megyek is, úgyis találkám van Pearlel, és ő legalább nem egy hozzád hasonló hisztis picsa!

Harry épp jó pillanatban lépett ki az ajtón, így az elhajított könyv a feje helyett a bejáraton csattant. Draco egy pillanatra lemerevedett. Csak most vette észre, hogy az eldobott könyv nem más volt, mint a nagyapjától kapott _Lelkek keringő__j__e._ Szomorkás arccal odasétált a kötethez, majd felvette a földről, s mellkasához szorította. Nagyon régen nem olvasott már bele, így most felcsapta a megjelölt oldalnál, s az ágyra fekve olvasni kezdett.

_**" Ajkamon ajkadnak zamatos mámora,**_

_**Testemen testednek elemésztő**__**tüze,**_

_**Szememen szemednek féltő**__**írisze,**_

_**Kezemen kezednek lágy érintése.**_

_**Ez vagyok én, veled.**_

_**S, hogy mi vagyok nélküled?**_

_**Semmi... Halott, testetlen lélek,**_

_**Ki nyögve tű**__**r**__**i az élet keservit,**_

_**Vágyva a jóra, szépre.**_

_**A vágyaknak gátat szabni botor gondolat,**_

_**Elenyészik a szív lüktetésében,**_

_**Miként a hazug szavakat elsodorja a szél.**_

_**Te vagy, kire vágyom, **_

_**Ki cédám lehet ő**__**s**__**zi éjjeken,**_

_**S mégis féltő**__**gonddal, szeretettel**_

_**Borzongatod meg a lelkem.**_

_**Te vagy, ki mindent megadhat,**_

_**Kinél többre nem is vágyhatok,**_

_**S te vagy az, kit soha,**_

_**Semmi pénzért meg nem kaphatok."**_

Draco könnyes szemmel bámulta a vers sorait a könyvben. Úgy érezte, ez a pár sor tökéletesen ráillik jelenlegi helyzetére, érzelmeire. Agyában még mindig ott zakatoltak a szavak, melyeket a két hollóhátas lánytól hallott. Ha eddig elkeseredettnek vallotta magát, akkor mostani érzéseit már lehetetlenség volt leírni. Tudta, hogy valami furcsa, felnőttes dolog történik most a szívében, mégis értetlenül állt a szerelem útvesztői előtt. Harry vagy valóban nem emlékszik semmire, vagy pedig nem akar, de bármi legyen is az ok, Draco újfent egyedül maradt egy titokkal, mely emésztette a lelkét. Ha legalább azt tudta volna, hogy Harry miért veszett össze vele karácsonykor, akkor lett volna esélye megbeszélni a fiúval a problémát. Így azonban kénytelen volt egyedül őrlődni, míg Harry beújított magának egy barátnőt. Draco tudta, hogy ebből a helyzetből már nincs visszaút, s bármit tenne is, csak rontana a helyzeten. Mélyet sóhajtott, majd lapozva a könyvben, ismét olvasni kezdett. Alig pár percbe telt, míg a kötettel a kezében elnyomta az álom.

---

Furcsa hangokat hallott a szoba másik végéből. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, csupán a sötétséget tudta érzékelni, ezért arra következtetett, hogy még mindig éjszaka van. A zajok egyre különösebbek lettek, valami suhanva a földre hullott, majd egyenletes, nagyon halk cuppogással telt meg a levegő. Hiába próbálta kivenni, hogy vajon mi történhet, a Hold nem világított be az ablakon, hisz komor fellegek mögött lelt magának menedéket.

Végül Draco óvatosan előhúzta párnája alól pálcáját, majd egyetlen intéssel meggyújtotta a szobában lévő lámpásokat, s a varázspálcát azonnal arra a pontra szegezte, ahonnan a hangokat is hallotta. Ám attól, amit látott, szinte rögtön ki is ejtette a kezéből. Harry és a barátnője álltak a griffendéles ágya mellett, mindketten igencsak lenge öltözékben. A fekete hajú fiú épp abban a pillanatban oldotta le a lányról a melltartót, mikor a szoba fényei kigyúltak.

- Oh - kapta maga elé kezeit a vörös hajú lány. - Bocsi, nem akartunk felébreszteni - motyogta a hajához hasonló színű arccal.

Draco megkövülten ült, érezte, hogy torka összeszorul, s képtelen volt egyetlen hangot is kinyögni. A sírás egyre jobban fojtogatta, már nyelni sem tudott, míg végül felpattant, s szó szerint berohant a fürdőszobába. Olyan vehemensen csapta be maga mögött az ajtót, hogy az kis híján kiszakadt a helyéből. Pár percig minden erejét az kötötte le, hogy végre ismét normálisan tudjon lélegezni, könnyei közben végig peregtek az arcán, kezei ökölbe szorultak a dühtől, s egész teste remegett. Mikor valamennyire lenyugodott, a kád szélére ülve tenyerébe temette arcát, s hagyta, hogy a szemében születő sós mámor megrészegítse érzékeit. Mikor már a sírástól alig látott, megtörölgette szemeit, s mormolni kezdett.

_- Nem gondolkozni, hanem túlélni kell... A gondolatok ölnek... A lélegzés nem... A szavak és a tettek gyilkosok... Túlélni..._ Ő maga sem tudta, hogy mennyi ideje ülhet ott, mikor kopogást hallott az ajtón túlról.

- Bemehetnék? - hatolt a fülébe Harry hangja. - Kéne néhány dolog odabentről!

Draco agyát pillanatok alatt öntötte el az indulat, s bivalyként rontott ki az ajtón.

- Parancsolj - hajolt meg teátrálisan Harry előtt, majd a fiú mellett eltrappolva levágta magát az ágyára. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a lány már nincs sehol.

- Hát a kis barátnőd hová tűnt? - kérdezte borzasztóan gúnyos, hideg hangon Harrytől.

- Látva, hogy milyen bunkó és pofátlan emberekkel kell nekem együtt élnem, teljesen elszörnyedt, és inkább úgy döntött, hogy a Szükség Szobájában fejezzük be, amit elkezdtünk - válaszolt a griffendéles hasonló stílusban.

Draco elméjében azonban elszakadt valami.

- Akkor mit keresel még itt, baszd meg?! - üvöltött rá a fürdő ajtajában álldogáló Harryre. - Menj már! Ne várasd meg! Ahogy elnéztem, biztos finom hús lehet, hát mi a szart keresel még itt?!

- Velem te ne üvölts! - emelte fel a hangját Harry is. - Akkor és azt csinálok, amit akarok!

- Így igaz! De itt, ebben a szobában nem! Meg ne lássam itt még egyszer azt a szajhát!

- Ne merd így nevezni!

- Miért, Potter? - kacagott fel gunyorosan Draco.

- Hogy nevezzem?! Hisz csak ma délelőtt jöttetek össze, és ő máris alád fekszik! Miként nevezzem, ha nem szajhának?!

- Miért, te talán nem ugyanígy feküdtél alám Halloweenkor?! - ordított fel magából kikelve Harry.

A szobában egy pillanat leforgása alatt fagyott meg a levegő A feszültség még mindig szinte tapintható volt, ám most beköltözött mellé a mélységes döbbenet is.

- Te... de... de hiszen... azt mondtad, hogy nem emlékszel... - Draco hangja egyszerre volt vádló és mélységesen szomorú.

- Na és ha emlékszem, akkor mi van?! - Harry hangja továbbra is vibrált a haragtól, s indulatosan, kiáltva mondta ki a szavakat. - Szeretném az egészet elfelejteni, ugyanúgy, ahogyan te is tetted!

- Mi a faszról beszélsz?!

- Tudod jól, hogy miről beszélek!

- Nem tudom! - ugrott fel Draco az ágyról, s közelebb lépett a griffendéleshez.

- Ne is tagadd! Karácsonykor te voltál az, aki azt mondta, hogy jobb lenne az egészet elfelejteni!

- Én ilyet nem mondtam!

- De igen!

- Ó! - üvöltött Draco újfent az idegességtől. - És hadd halljam, mikor mondtam én ezt?!

- Mikor lesmároltál!

- Én akkor, mikor _megcsókoltalak _- nyomta meg a szót a szőke -, egyetlen szóval sem mondtam, hogy el akarom felejteni, ami Halloweenkor történt!

- Igen?! És mi volt az, mikor azt mondtad, hogy: "Jól figyelj rám, Potter, mert_ csak egyszer mutatom meg_"?!

Draco egyre nehezebben szedte a levegőt, most mégis rémült, szinte rettegő arckifejezéssel nézett Harryre.

- Mi a büdös lószar...? Potter! Te normális vagy?! Én... de... Merlinre! Te nem vagy teljesen komplett! Én azt hittem, hogy az égvilágon semmire sem emlékszel a Halloween-éjszakáról, mégis mit kellett volna tennem?! Mondtam volna, hogy gyere baszd meg, smároljunk _még egyszer_?!

- Ó - vigyorodott el gonoszan Harry. - Mintha én tudtam volna, hogy te emlékszel arra az átkozott éjszakára! Ne játszd itt a mártírt, Malfoy, mert rohadtul nem áll jól!

- Én nem játszom a mártírt! Te vagy az, aki kettőnk közül eszméletlenül hülye! Elvégre nem én voltam az, aki hazudott a másiknak, meg egy hónapig köcsögösködött vele!

- Nah jó! - dobbantott a lábával mérgesen Harry. - Én ezt nem hallgatom tovább! Megyek, mert Pearl már vár, és ő legalább nem az a fajta _szajha, _mint te, ő nem fogja majd elfelejteni azt az éjszakát, amit velem tölt!

Harry keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor fülébe hatolt a legszívszaggatóbb hang, amit valaha hallott.

- Menj csak! Menj és felejtsd el ugyanúgy Halloweent, mint ahogy az első csókunkat is elfelejtetted!

A fekete hajú fiú megpördült a tengelye körül.

- Mi a frászról beszélsz már megint?!

Draco ekkor azonban már az ágyán feküdt, s képtelen volt más hangot kiadni, mint egyenetlen, félhangos szipogást.

- Válaszolj Malfoy! -... Harryben tombolt az ideg, mégis közelebb lépdelt a mardekáros fiú ágyához.

- Hozzád beszélek - hangja most sokkal nyugodtabban csengett, bár még mindig ki lehetett hallani belőle a feszültséget.

- Menj, vár Pearl - motyogta Draco a párnájának.

- A szentségit, Malfoy! Ne szórakozz velem! - üvöltött fel Harry, majd megragadta Draco karját, s erőszakkal maga felé fordította a fiút. - Miféle első csókról beszéltél az előbb?!

- Arról, mikor kiszabadítottak McPhill kezei közül, és te a gyengélkedőn feküdtél! Mikor lementem hozzád, te meg agyilag annyira nudli voltál a sok fájdalomcsillapítótól, hogy fogtad magad, és mint valami drogos, egyszerűn lekaptál! - ordította bele Draco a meglepett Harry képébe. - És most, hogy már ezt is tudod, engedj el, és menj, mert vár a _barátnő__d._

Amint Harry kezeinek szorítása enyhült a karján, Draco azonnal visszafordult az oldalára, s meredten bámulni kezdte az ablakon túl ballagó sötét felhőket. Fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok, füleiben ismét vízesés zúgott, s legszívesebben ismét elsírta volna magát. Nem tudta, Harry a szobában van-e még, vagy már elment, csupán akkor vette észre a griffendéles jelenlétét, mikor hátulról egy meleg test simult az övének. Egy pillanatra megmerevedett, majd könnyes szemmel fújta ki a levegőt, és engedte el magát, miközben Harry átvetette karját a csípőjén.

- Nem kéne indulnod? - kérdezte némi búval a hangjában.

- Minek? Jó itt nekem - hallatszott, hogy Harry mosolyog. - Kis köcsög.

- Seggfej - suttogta Draco, majd ebben a helyzetben nyomta el mindkettejüket a boldog álom.


	20. Sose volt még ilyen jó

Cím: Hulló angyalok 

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**20. fejezet - Sose volt még ilyen jó**

- Nem.

- Dracooo!

- Nem.

- Kééérlek! Csak egy ilyen nagyon picit! - mutatta Harry a hüvelyk- és mutatóujja közti távolsággal, hogy mennyire picit is.

- Nem.

- Te csak nemet tudsz mondani?!

- Nem.

- Áááh! - vágta le magát a griffendéles duzzogva az ágyra, amin Draco nagyon jól mulatott.

- Ne duzzogj, Harry - szólt oda a fekete hajú fiúnak kajánul mosolyogva. - Mondjuk úgy, hogy magadnak kerested a bajt.

- Ez szemétség - morogta Harry.

- Nem. Az lenne szemétség, ha lefeküdnék veled, miközben neked még van barátnőd. Megmondtam, hogy amint szakítasz a csajjal, utána bárhol, bármikor lefekszem veled, addig viszont nem.

- Jó. És elárulnád, hogy hogyan szakítsak egy csajjal, akivel összesen fél órát beszéltem...

- ... aztán majdnem megdugtad a szemem láttára.

- Megegyeztünk, hogy ezt nem emlegetjük többet - komorodott el Harry arca. - A lényeg az, hogy nem tudom, hogyan szakítsak Pearlel anélkül, hogy megbántanám.

- Merlinre, Harry! - nézett Draco nagyon csúnyán a fiúra. - Te nem érzed a helyzet abszurditását? Épp _tő__l__em _kérsz tanácsot, hogy hogyan dobd ki a csajodat, hogy aztán együtt lehess _velem_?

- Jól van na... De akkor sem ér, hogy addig nem szexelünk, amíg ki nem rakom a szűrét.

- Pedig ez van. Hova mész?

Harry az ajtóból nagyon nagyon piros arccal fordult vissza.

- Szakítani!

- Ezen a héten már legalább tizedszer - motyogta Draco félig vidáman, félig komoran a becsukódó ajtónak.

---

- Pszt!

- Mi van?

Amint Draco hátra fordult, Harry azonnal egy kis levélkét bocsátott útnak felé, amit Piton csak azért nem vett észre, mert minden figyelmét lekötötte, hogy kellő hangerővel és gúnnyal alázza a sárga földig Nevillet. Draco ügyesen elkapta a levelet, majd amint kinyitotta, azonnal fülig vörösödött.

_Vége. Szakítottam vele. Jobb ha felkészülsz, szöszi._

Néhány pillanatnyi tollrágással egybekötött gondolkozás után pár szót körmölt a papírra, majd visszadobta a feladónak.

_**Mire kellene felkészülnöm?**_

_Emlékezz, te mondtad: "... amint szakítasz a csajjal, utána bárhol, bármikor..."_

_**Szép szavak, Harry, de ezzel nem veszel le a lábamról. **_

_**Mi a bizonyíték arra, hogy valóban szakítottatok, és nem csak úgy mondod?**_

_Egy karmolásnyom a vállamon és Pearl rugásától leszakadt fél herém _

_díszcsomagolásban megteszi?_

_**Ne hidd, hogy sajnállak, megérdemelted.**_

_Soha nem is reménykedtem a sajnálatodban, és most sem fogok. Ellenben _

_emlékeztetnélek az ígéretedre, valamint arra, hogy ugyanabban a lakosztályban _

_élünk, csak mi ketten._

_**Rohadtul kielégületlen lehetsz.**_

_Így van. De csak azért, mert én nem használom olyan magasztos célokra_

_a fürdő__s__zobát, mint te. _

_**Hé! Ezt kikérem magamnak! Én csak a hajamat ápolom.**_

_Peeersze. _

_**Tényleg.**_

_Nah jó, nem állok le a maszturbációdról vitázni, inkább azt beszéljük meg, _

_hogy hol és mikor találkozunk._

_**A hajamat ápolom. És miféle kérdés az, hogy hol és mikor? Merlinre...**_

_**Úgy érzem magam, mint egy úri szajha. **_

_Rendben, ha akarod akkor rózsával a számban borulok térdre előt__t__ed._

_**Ha letérdelsz előt**__**t**__**em, nem rózsa lesz a szádban.**_

_Disznó. De végülis igaz. Nos, akkor mit szeretnél, hogy hódítsalak meg?_

_**Kapj el. Ha tudsz...**_

Draco vigyorogva küldte vissza az üzenetet, majd a továbbiakban Harry hiába pisszegett és füttyögött, nem volt hajlandó a fiú felé fordulni.

---

- Ezt... aaah... azért... oh... nem hittem... oaah... volna... rólaaahd... aah!

Draco úgy érezte, menten belepaszírozódik a fürdőkádba. Erősen kapaszkodott ugyan Harry vállaiban, ám a griffendéles ostroma túl heves volt ahhoz, hogy rendesen meg tudja tartani magát, arról nem is beszélve, hogy elméjét ismét elborította az a fura, rózsaszínű köd, amely nemcsak a gondolkozást, de szinte a látást is lehetetlenné tette. Nem érzékelt mást, csak Harry nyögéseit és sóhajait, valamint erőteljes lökéseit testének mélyén.

Mikor mindketten elélveztek, Harry lihegve zuhant rá Dracóra.

- Kidöglöttem - sóhajtotta olyan hangon, mintha ez lenne életének legnagyobb tragédiája.

- Te döglöttél ki? - riposztolt a szőke. - És én? Talán nem én voltam az, akit fél napon keresztül üldöztél a kastélyban? Még számmisztikára is beültél, pedig te nem is jársz arra a tárgyra!

- Reménykedtem, hogy megátkozhatom a tanárt, és akkor ott a teremben...

- Hülye.

- Lehet, hogy mégsem vagyok annyira fáradt.

- Ki se találd.

Végül mindketten kikászálódtak a kádból, majd egymást törölközőbe bújtatva kivánszorogtak a szobába.

Draco hulla fáradtan - és nagyon boldogan - nyúlt el az ágyán. Érezte, hogy Harry mellé bújik, majd testük szorosan összesimult, ahogy egymás felé fordulva összeölelkeztek.

- Tök jó ez így - suttogta a griffendéles.

- Igen, az.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Hm?

- Őszintén válaszolsz majd?

- Harry. Mit akarsz kérdezni?

- Jó volt?

Draco érezte, hogy a feje búbja is elvörösödik. Végül bosszús mosollyal válaszolt.

- Sose volt még ilyen jó. És... neked... mármint... te?

- Sose volt még ilyen jó - simított végig Draco hasán Harry, majd nem sokkal később hagyták, hogy ismét elragadja őket a vágy.


	21. Pazar lakoma

Cím: Hulló angyalok 

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**21. fejezet - Pazar lakoma**

Draco csendesen lépdelt végig a folyosókon. Alig bírta elrejteni arcán a boldog mosolyt, miközben Harryvel közös lakosztályuk felé haladt. Tudta, hogy a griffendéles fiú már ott vár rá, s remélte, hogy újabb felejthetetlen éjszakában lesz majd részük. Olyan halkan nyitotta ki az ajtót, ahogy csak tőle telt, s mikor látta, hogy a fiú az asztalnál ül és elmélyedve olvas, mögé lopózott, s tenyerével eltakarta Harry szemét.

- Hé! - kiáltott fel a fekete hajú fiú. - Mit csinálsz?

Draco azonban nem válaszolt, helyette lehajolt és szájába vette Harry fülét, majd nyalogatni kezdte.

- Draco... ne most...

- Mikor, ha nem most?

- Később... meg kell csinálnom Pitonnak ezt a három tekercses dolgozatot.

- Ráér.

- Holnap reggel vele lesz először óránk...

- Majd lemásolod az enyémről...

- Ah - nyögött fel Harry, mikor Draco keze a nyakát kezdte cirógatni. - Ha... ha lemásolom... azt úgyis észreveszi...

- Gyere - mondta ellenkezést nem tűrő hangon Draco, majd a fiú kezét megfogva húzni kezdte. Harry felállt, s hagyta, hogy Draco az ágyhoz vezesse, majd egy erőteljes mozdulattal lelökje rá.

Pár percbe telt, míg egyre hevesebb csókolózás közepette letépdesték egymásról a ruhát.

- Nagyon fel vagy izgulva - suttogta Harry kéjesen Draco fülébe. - Mi történt veled? Csak nem megint Daniel ült előtted mugliismereten?

- De igen... ah... annak a pasinak isteni segge van...

- Azért el ne csábulj - morogta Harry.

- A te seggedet még Daniel Hutchkeséért sem hagynám el...

- Ó - nézett Harry Dracóra, mikor megértette szavainak jelentését.

A következő pillanatban pedig egy hatalmasat nyögött, hisz Draco lejjebb csúszott, s kényeztetni kezdte a fiú merevségét. Először csak a makkot nyalogatta körbe, majd végignyalta az egészet, s kezébe vette Harry heréit, hogy aztán a tenyerén hintáztathassa azokat. A griffendéles egyre hangosabban zihált, értelmetlen szavakat mormolt össze-vissza, míg végül megérezte magán a legcsodálatosabb dolgot, amit el tudott képzelni: Draco száját.

Kezeivel a fiú szőke tincseibe túrt, gyűrögette, markolászta azokat, miközben Draco bő nyállal dolgozott büszkeségén.

Pillanatok választották el a világ legszebb érzésétől, mikor csalódottan sóhajtott egyet, hisz Draco levette róla száját, s fölé mászott.

- Fordulj meg - suttogta a szőke fiú, majd miután Harry engedelmeskedett a kérésnek, a mardekáros elkezdte a hátát lágy, puha puszikkal hinteni. A puszikból lassan csókok lettek, s ismét nyögésre késztette Harryt az érzés, mikor Draco végignyalta gerincének vonalát.

- Kérlek - sóhajtotta.

Draco elmosolyodott, de nem engedett Harrynek. Helyette lejjebb mászott, s a fiú farpofáit széthúzva, azok közé fúrta arcát, hogy aztán nyelvével illethesse a vágyott hely bejáratát.

- Aaah! - hagyta el egy kisebb sikoly a griffendéles ajkait, mikor megérezte hátsó részén a szőke ügyködését. Valahányszor eljutottak két hetes kapcsolatuk alatt eddig a pontig, Harry mindig úgy érezte, Draco az egyetlen, aki ekkora gyönyörérzetet képes kiváltani belőle. Most sem tudott mást, mint vonaglani, s csípőjét felemelve ösztönözte a mardekárost arra, hogy: _tovább, tovább, tovább!!! _A nedves nyelv csapásai olyan érzésekkel töltötték meg, hogy azt hitte, menten elsírja magát a boldogságtól.

Alig fél perccel később ki is csordult a könny a szeméből, bár ez kevésbé a mennyei érzéseknek volt betudható, mint inkább Draco belé hatoló kőkemény szerszámának.

- Fáj? - kérdezte Draco, mint már annyiszor, s Harry ismét csak a fejét rázta, majd amint megszokta az érzést, intett, hogy mehet tovább.

Draco eleget tett a kérésnek, lassú, óvatos csípőmozgásba kezdett, ám Harry nyögései egyre csak ingerelték, mígnem növelte a tempót, s áldotta Merlint, hogy mégsem csábult el Daniel Hutchkes seggéért, mert az a csodálatos fenék, ami most körülölelte, nagyobb gyönyört nyújtott, mint eddig bármi más az életében. Forró volt és borzasztóan szűk, s Draco érezte, hogy ismét elkábulnak érzékei, már képtelen volt gondolkodni.

Harry hasa alatt átnyúlva megfogta a fekete hajú fiú férfiasságát, s mozgásával azonos tempóban masszírozni kezdte.

Érezte, hogy Harry megfeszül alatta, s mikor a griffendéles fenekének izmai összehúzódtak, Draco ordítva ért a csúcsra.

Kimerülten dőltek el az ágyon, egymást ölelve, miközben csillogó íriszeik összekapcsolódtak.

- Neked nem bájitaltant kéne írnod? - kérdezte Draco egy kaján vigyorral az arcán.

- Mocsok - morogta Harry, majd átkarolva a szőke fiút, közelebb húzta magához. - Szeretlek - suttogta.

A szobában egyetlen pillanat alatt fagyott meg a levegő.

* * *

**_Szerző megjegyzése:_ Frissítés 1-2 napon belül várható**


	22. Buta, szentimentális ostobaság

Cím: Hulló angyalok 

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

**Megjegyzés: Nos, kissé zavaros fejezet, de a végén minden kiderül ;)**

* * *

**22. fejezet - Buta, szentimentális ostobaság**

- ... Albus! Ez akkor is tűrhetetlen! Az egész iskola róluk pletykál! Nem tehetjük ki Pottert még ezeknek az idióta, eszement szóbeszédeknek is! Pah! Méghogy Potter és Malfoy együtt járnak! Merlinre!

- Pedig igaz, Minerva - mosolygott rá Dumbledore a citromporos bödönjére.

- MI?! - kapott a szívéhez a nő. - De... hát... de hiszen... ez... Jajj, Szent Merlin! Most segíts! És maga hagyja ezt, Albus?! Hiszen az a két fiú ugyabban a szobában él! Bele se merek gondolni, hogy talán már...

- Megrontották egymást? - fejezte be a kérdést kuncogva az igazgató. - Ugyan, Minerva. Harry és Draco mindketten betöltötték a tizenhetedik életévüket. Felnőttek.

- De mégis?! Mi lesz ebből az iskolából?! Lokál?!

- Ugyan, kedves McGalagony professzor. Ma már nem azt a kort éljük, mikor maga, vagy én voltunk gyerekek. A szexualitás akkoriban tabu volt, manapság nyíltan beszélnek róla, s olykor nyíltan is csinálják. Természetesen egyet értünk abban, hogy nem engedhetjük a Roxfortban kivirágozni a szexuális erkölcsök eltiportságát, ám azt hiszem, Harry és Draco esetében kivételt tehetünk. Mindkettejük előtt, és mögött nehéz hónapok állnak, igazán botor dolog volna megtagadni tőlük azt, ami némi kis boldogságot lop a szívükbe.

- De Albus! Ők mindketten fiúk!

- Drága Minerva. Ne legyen ilyen homofób, ebben a században ez már abszolút nem divat.

- Rendben - mondta piros arccal a nő, majd pengevékonyra préselte össze ajkait. Alig egy másodperc múlva azonban ismét kitört. - Én erre csak egy dolgot mondok magának! Azt hiszem, a muglik valahogy így fejezik ki: "Szeretheti egymást egy hal, és egy sirály, de hol fognak majd fészket rakni?"

- Ismerem a mondást, ám nem hiszem, hogy erre a helyzetre érvényes lenne, ugyanis Draco és Harry _nem_ ellenséges oldalon állnak.

- Ezek szerint teljesen megbízik az ifjabb Malfoyban?

- Igen, Minerva. Tökéletesen megbízom benne.

- Rendben, Albus. Ön az igazgató, a döntéseibe nem kívánok, és nincs is jogom beleszólni. De jobb, ha tudja: nem helyeslem ezt a dolgot.

- Ezzel tisztában vagyok. Ám egy dolgot ne felejtsen el, Minerva: a _szeretet_, az az erő, mely hegyeket képes megmozgatni. S nekünk most épp erre az erőre van szükségünk.

A tanárnő csak legyintett, majd elhagyta az irodát.

Dumbledore pár pillanatig a lemenő napot fürkészte az ablakon kinézve, majd komótosan felállt, s az asztalától jobbra lévő polchoz lépett. Leemelt róla egy kék borítású könyvet, minek hatására a polc mögötti rejtekajtó kitárult, s egy zöldtaláros férfi lépett ki rajta. Egymásra mosolyogtak, majd Dumbledore törte meg a csendet:

- Mindent hallottál?

- Igen, az utolsó szóig - válaszolta a férfi. - Azt kell, hogy mondjam: Minerva semmit sem változott. Ugyanolyan maradi, mint amilyen volt. Nos, hol is tartottunk, mielőtt megzavart minket?

- Azt hiszem, a Terv boncolgatásába kezdtünk épp.

- Áh, igen - bólintott a zöld taláros férfi. - A Terv. Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem teszünk tönkre mindent, Albus?

- Kockázatok nélkül mit ér az élet?

- Te könnyen beszélsz, drága barátom. Ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy az Ő élete is veszélyben forog? Nagyobb veszélyben, mint eddig bármikor.

- Természetesen tisztában vagyok tetteink súlyával, ám hiszem, te vagy az, aki a legjobban örül a döntésének.

- Ez egyértelmű. Annyi idő telt el, hogy már remélni sem mertem. Látni szeretném, megérinteni, tudni, hogy mi lett belőle.

- Még nem jött el a te időd, de hamarosan.

- Mindig ezt mondod. Tizenkét év, Albus! Tizenkettő... - a férfi hangja elcsuklott a rá törő érzelmektől. - Annyi mindent elszalasztottam...

- Lesz időd pótolni, ne aggódj. Akkor, mikor Nicholas barátunk megtette azt a bizonyos lépést hat évvel ezelőtt, olyan dolgot adott a kezedbe, amely minden időt vissza ad majd neked, és Neki is.

- Tudom. Mikor Nicholas meghalt, megesküdtem, hogy a tőle kapott ajándékot jóra fogom használni. Neki köszönhetem, hogy még itt vagyok.

- A fiaddal beszéltél mostanában?

- Pár hete járt nálam. Egy tea mellett elbeszélgettünk az elmúlt évekről, és Róla.

- Szereted őt, igaz?

- Persze, hogy szeretem. Bármit tegyen is, ő akkor is a fiam. Vér a véremből, és hús a húsomból. De mi történt veled, Albus? Nem szoktam meg tőled az ilyen nyílt kérdéseket. Te a burkolt célzások embere vagy.

- Azt hiszem, öregszem, barátom.

- Nocsak. És miként? Csak nem rozoga már a prosztatád?

- Áh - legyintett mosolyogva Dumbledore. - Reumám van. A lelkem lett reumás. Egyre többet fáj, sajog.

- A te korodban csoda, hogy csak az.

- Az én koromban? Hisz egyidősek vagyunk.

- Na látod, és nekem már rég roskadozik a hátam, te meg még mindig úgy mozogsz, mint ötven évvel ezelőtt.

- Elmúlnak felettünk az évek...

- Tudod mit mondok én erre, drága Albusom? Buta, szentimentális ostobaság.

- Könnyen beszélsz. A te jövőd már biztosítva van.

- Remélem, az Övé is.

- Mindent megteszek azért, hogy ne legyen baja. Tud küzdeni, és akar is. Ráadásul a szívében lakozó mérhetetlen szeretet elég erőt majd neki, hogy legyőzze az élet állította akadályokat.

- Tudom. Látni szeretném.

- Nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet. Bárki megláthat.

- Ki ismerne fel?

- Rajta kívül? Például Alastor.

- Mordon? Ő is itt van?

- Természetesen. Többen őrzik Őt, mint azt el tudná képzelni.

- Ahogy a mi drága Rémszemünket ismerem, szerintem még a WC fülkébe is besettenkedik utána.

Dumbledore arcán széles mosoly terült el, miközben összefűzte maga előtt ujjait.

- Látnom kell, Albus. Szörnyű a tudat, hogy itt van tőlem pár méternyire, és mégsem érinthetem meg, mégsem ölelhetem magamhoz. Kérlek - nézett szomorú szemekkel a férfi az igazgatóra.

- Rendben - sóhajtotta az ősz varázsló. - Láthatod. De ne tégy semmilyen őrültséget, mert azzal nemcsak a Tervet, de Őt is veszélybe sodorhatod. Nem tudhatja meg, hogy itt vagy. _Senki _sem tudhat róla.

- Tudom! És köszönöm.

- Ezt vedd fel - húzott elő Dumbledore egy láthatatlannátévő köpenyt asztalának egyik fiókjából.

A két férfi halk léptekkel haladt végig a folyosókon. A köpenyt viselő közvetlenül az igazgató mellett haladt, kerülgetve a seregnyi diákot, akik épp a hétvége nyújtotta szabadidőt élvezték a kastély folyosóin járkálva, vagy a park felé tartva.

Dumbledore végül megállt az egyik földszinti folyosó ablakánál, s az ujjával az üveg felé bökött.

- Ott van.

A másik férfi közelebb lépett, s kikémlelt a parkra. Az egyik fa alatt egy szőke fiú három másik diák társaságában egy vörös borítású, ezüst betűs könyvet olvasgatott, miközben hajába bele-bele kapott a szél.

Abraxas Malfoy szürke szemei csillogtak a boldogságtól, miközben őszbe menő, ezüstszőke haját éteri színekben pompáztatta meg a lemenő nap fénye.

* * *

**_Szerző megjegyzése:_ Az eddig kritikákat nagyon köszönöm, a továbbiakat is nagyon nagyon várom!**


	23. Enyém

Cím: Hulló angyalok 

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

**Megjegyzés: Ez a fejezet Draco szemszögéből íródott.**

* * *

**23. fejezet - Enyém**

_Szeretlek. Ez a szó... Mikor Harry kimondta, nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy meghalt-e a lelkemben valami, avagy újjáéledt..._

_Percekig azt sem tudtam, mit kéne mondanom. Utoljára hosszú évekkel ezelőtt hallottam ezt. Ő mondta ki nekem. A nagyapám._

_Amikor végre magamhoz tértem első döbbenetemből, felugrottam és kiabálni kezdtem szegény Harryvel, aki el sem tudta képzelni, mi üthetett belém._

_De meg érdemelte, amit kapott. Arról ugyan fogalma sem lehetett, milyen régi és mély sebeket szakít fel ismét, de Merlinre! Még egy hónapja sincs, hogy az enyém lett. Túl korai volt ez a szó. _

_Egy pillanatra elrévedek... Lehet a szeretet túl korai? Hisz mikor a gyermek megszületik, már akkor szeretni kezdi az anyját, mikor annak mellére helyezik... _

_Talán még nem készültem fel erre. Annyi bizonytalanság gyötör, hogy képtelen vagyok rendet tenni magamban. Harry nagyon fontos nekem, ezt tudom. De mindössze ennyi a tudás, melynek birtokában vagyok, s ezernyi más kérdésemre senki sem adhat választ. Majd az Élet adja meg._

_Míg nekem minden időmet leköti, hogy megpróbáljak rendet tenni a fejemben, addig Harrynek az a legnagyobb gondja, hogy elmondja Weasleynek és Grangernek, hogy együtt vagyunk. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem várhatjuk tőlük, hogy körbeugráljanak minket ezért, de Harryt boldoggá tenné, ha a barátai tudnának rólunk. Nekem pedig nincs más vágyam, csak hogy Harry boldog legyen._

_Épp visszahajolok dolgozatom fölé, mikor berobban az ajtó. Összerezzenek, de aztán látom, hogy csak Harry az. Vérzik az orra._

_- Mi történt? - sietek oda hozzá, ám ő a fürdőbe rohan, s a csap alá tartott kezébe folyó vízzel kezdi lemosni vérét. Percekig tart a művelet, majd véreres szemekkel néz rám. Egyetlen szót mond, de ez is elég ahhoz, hogy dühöm elöntse testemet:_

_- Pearl._

_Pár pillanatig némán nézem arcát._

_- Draco! Hová mész? - kiált utánam, mikor hevesen megindulok az ajtó felé._

_- Megölöm azt a szukát! - fordulok vissza dühösen, majd kiviharzok a helyiségből._

_- Bocsi, beszélhetnénk? - mosolygok rá a libára, aki épp azon van, hogy barátnőinek címzett gyöngyöző kacagásával felhívja magára a nem messze álldogáló Creevey figyelmét._

_- Persze - villantja rám szép fehér fogsorát mosolygás címszó alatt, majd az egyik üres tanterembe sétálunk. Amint becsukódik mögöttünk az ajtó, ő felül az egyik padra, s kissé terpeszbe helyezi lábait, nem túl feltűnően, mégis láttatva némely intim pontot._

_Kurva._

_- Miről szeretnél velem beszélni? - kezdi el legyezgetni magát a kezével, mert azt hiszi, ez izgató és nőies._

_Ribanc._

_- Harryről - mosolygok rá negédesen. Arca egy pillanat alatt elkomorul._

_- Mit akarsz róla beszélni?_

_- Tudod - kezdem, miközben kezeimet összekulcsolom hátam mögött, s néhány lépést teszek felé -, Harry a barátom. És én nagyon nem szeretem, ha bántják a barátaimat. Ennek ellenére Harry néhány perccel ezelőtt vérző orral jött be a lakosztályba._

_- Megérdemelte, amit kapott._

_- Miért?_

_- Ugyan már! Azt ne mondd, hogy neked nem mesélte el. Fiúk vagytok, mindent kibeszéltek egymás között. Harry szépen pofára ejtett, úgyhogy ez volt a legkevesebb, amit megérdemelt._

_- Csak azért, mert te egy szajha vagy, és nem kaptad meg, amit akartál, még nem kell egyből a másikat hibáztatni - mondom gúnyosan. Látom, hogy szemei elkerekednek szavaimtól, így tovább folytatom: - Arra nem gondoltál még, hogy veled van a baj?_

_- Hogy merészeled?! - leugrik a padról, s hozzám siet. Alig egy centire van a keze az arcomtól, mikor elkapom a csuklóját, s teljes erőből megszorítom._

_- Ááú! Ez fáj! Mit képzelsz! Eressz el! - üvölt rám, s arca olyan vörös, mint a haja._

_- Elengedlek - mondom a képébe. - Egy feltétellel. Hagyd. Békén. Harryt._

_- Mi közöd van neked hozzá, hogy Harry és én mit csinálunk?!_

_- Épp itt a gond, szívem. Te és Harry már nem csináltok semmit, mert Harry kidobott. Itt már csak te vagy az, aki balhézik. Éppen ezért, még egyszer megkérlek: hagyd őt békén._

_Elengedem a lányt, s az ajtó felé indulok. Már majdnem elérem, mikor meghallom dühös hangját._

_- Buzi!_

_Szélsebesen fordulok hátra._

_- Mit mondtál?!_

_- Jól hallottad! Eddig nem hittem el, de kezdem belátni, hogy igazat mondanak azok, akik azt híresztelik, hogy a Malfoy örökös és a híres Harry Potter egy ágyban hálnak! Így legalább értem, hogy miért hagyott el Harry! Mert homokos!_

_- És ha igen, akkor mi van?! - üvöltök rá, mire az ő arcára egy kaján vigyor ül ki. _

_- Ó! Milyen befolyásos lettem, mióta fél napig együtt jártam a Kis Túlélővel! - kacarászik színésznői tehetséggel. - Első kézből kapom az információkat! Ha ezt Rita Vitrol megtudja! Harry Potter, a Hős Megmentő nem más, mint egy egyszerű kis buzi! Egy halálfalóivadék köcsögje!_

_- És akkor mi van? - hallom az ismerős hangot az ajtó felől. Harry behúzza maga mögött a nyílászárót, majd közelebb lépdel._

_- Milyen szépen mutattok együtt - vigyorog lenézően a lány._

_- Köszönjük - mondja hasonló stílusban Harry, majd mögém lép, s átkarol. - Igazán örülök, hogy te vagy az első, akivel megoszthatjuk a titkunkat. Ám ha Rita Vitrolnak akarod eladni ezt a sztorit, több dologra is szükséged lesz, mint néhány elkapott szóra. Rita a részletes, __**szaftos **__dolgokra bukik - a lány értetlen képet vág, miként én is, egészen addig, míg Harry bele nem nyal a fülembe, s hozzám nem nyomja magát hátulról. Megérzem keménységét fenekemnél, s csak nagyon kicsi hiányzik hozzá, hogy fel ne nyögjek._

_- Megőrültél? Akár ki is rúghatnak, ha ez a hülye picsa elmondja valakinek - suttogom hátra Harrynek, ő azonban lejjebb hajol, s belecsókol nyakamba._

_A lány egy percig meredtem bámul, aztán egy velőtrázó sikoly kíséretében távozik a helyszínről._

_Harry felé fordulok, ajkaimat azonnal az övéire tapasztom, ám mégsem bírom megállni, hogy bele ne mosolyogjak a csókba._

_- Dilis - suttogom ajkai közé._

_- Gyere - húzódik el tőlem, s rohanva tesszük meg az utat szobánkig. Mikor végre becsukódik mögöttünk az ajtó, éhesen vetjük magunkat egymás karjába._

_- Mindenki tudni fogja..._

_- Kit érdekelnek?_

_- Pletykarovatot nyitnak, külön a mi számunkra..._

_- Teszek rájuk..._

_- És mi lesz, ha...?_

_- Fogd be._

_Nem tehettem mást. Befogtam._

* * *

**_Szerző megjegyzése:_ Frissítés 1-2 napon belül várható Kérek kritikát! **


	24. A tegnap könyve

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**24. fejezet - A tegnap könyve**

- Fiam. Gyere beljebb - intett Abraxas, majd mikor a másik szürke szemű férfi belépett az otthonosan berendezett kis házikóba, hellyel kínálta.

- Láttam - közölte ragyogó szemekkel.

Lucius elmosolyodott.

- Tudom. Nemrég beszéltem Dumbledore-ral. Említette a látogatásod, mint ahogy azt is, hogy nem bírtad megállni, hogy ne láthasd.

- Te is tudod, hogy mióta vágytam már erre. Hosszú éveken keresztül te magad voltál az, aki megtagadta ezt tőlem.

- Tudom, apám. De tisztában vagy vele, hogy miért. Csak és kizárólag a fiamat védtem. Képzeld el, milyen érzés lett volna neki látni a halottnak hitt nagyapját. Draco hamarosan megtudja az igazat, s fel kell készülnünk a dühére, a haragjára. Sérülni fog, méghozzá nem is kicsit.

- Gyűlölni fog. Nem csak engem, téged is - sóhajtotta fáradtan Abraxas, majd helyet foglalt az ablak előtt álló kényelmes hintaszékben.

- Tudom. De Draco okos, értelmes gyerek. Időbe telik majd, de meg fogja érteni, hogy nem volt más választásunk. Csak így óvhattuk meg őt.

- Mi más lenne, ha nem okos és értelmes? Elvégre egy Malfoy. A mi vérünk.

- Így igaz, a mi vérünk - Lucius helyet foglalt apjával szemben, az egyik méregzöld fotelben.

- Narcissa hogy van? - kérdezte somolyogva Abraxas.

- Gyengélkedik. A gyógyító szerint idegkimerültség.

- Áh - legyintett egyet mérgesen a legidősebb Malfoy, majd felállt, s kitöltött két pohár whiskyt. Csak miután mindkettejük kezében ott volt a borostyánszínű itallal töltött pohár, s elfoglalta helyét a hintaszékben, folytatta: - Nem kívánom megbántani az érzéseidet, fiam, de azt kell, hogy mondjam, a nejed nem idegkimerült, csupán egy hisztérika.

- Tisztában vagyok vele. Valahol mélyen sajnálom őt. Narcissa és én nagyon jól összeszoktunk az évek alatt, annak ellenére, hogy anyám kényszerített a vele való házasságkötésre.

- Dracónak már könnyebb dolga lesz - kortyolt bele a whiskybe Abraxas. - Az ő érzéseinek már senki sem fog gátat szabni. Albus elmesélte a híreket?

- Arra gondolsz, hogy a fiam hasonló útra tévedt, mint én húsz évvel ezelőtt? Igen. Ha őszinte akarok lenni, nem is bánom, hogy így történt. Még emlékszem, nekem milyen érzés volt, épp ezért meg tudom érteni az ő döntését is. Mindemellett, meg kell, hogy jegyezzem: Harry Potter a legjobb választás, akit Draco mellett el tudok képzelni - Lucius szürke szeme mosolygott, miközben kibámult az ablakon,

- Ebben nagyon egyet értünk. Az a fiú remek egyéniség.

- Milyen lehetne? Elvégre tőlem tanult! - nevetett fel Lucius. Pár pillanatig élvezték apjával jó kedélyüket, majd arca kissé elkomorult. - Hosszú évek óta küzdök Potter életéért. Valahányszor veszélybe került, én mindig hibaként tálaltam a Nagyúr előtt a segítségem. Többször mentettem meg az életét, mint azt Potter gondolná, s a Sötét Nagyúr mindig súlyosan megbüntetett vétkeimért. Néha úgy érzem, nem érek el semmit ezzel az egésszel. Nincs értelme tovább folytatni. A múltkor, mikor megjelentem az iskolában, s Dumbledore irodájában elmeséltem a két fiúnak a Nagyúr újabb húzását azzal a vérdíjjal, láttam Draco szemében, hogy retteg tőlem. Annyira másként akartam nevelni. Néha belegondolok, hogy mi lett volna, ha nem követem Perselus példáját, s nem állok át Dumbledore mellé. Talán rosszabb apa lettem volna, mint eddig.

- Nem voltál rossz apa - állt fel Abraxas, s lépett a fia mellé. - Csupán túl nagy felelősség nehezedett a vállaidra. Míg Perselus kémked a Rendnek, neked minden esetben Harry Potter életét kell óvnod. Egész életedben fent kellett tartanod a hideg, közönyös, végletekig romlott ember látszatát, miközben ugyanakkora szíved van, mint a fiadnak. Te is tudsz szeretni, és ha végre véget ér ez az átkozott háború, be is bizonyíthatod ezt Dracónak. Addig azonban az a legfontosabb, hogy lépésről lépésre kövessük a Tervet.

- Tudom. Öreg barátod ismét kitett magáért. Bebizonyította, hogy valóban ő a legnagyobb varázsló ezen a földön. A Terv egyszerűen briliáns, zseniális. Csak egy gond van vele. Hogy a fiam élete a tét.

- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy én tapsikoltam örömömben, mikor Albus beavatott a részletekbe. Ha egyetlen kis hiba is csúszik a számításba, mindennek lőttek. Ha hibázunk, végünk.

- Nem. Ha hibázunk, nekünk lesz végünk. Az elixírnek hála, te még három Adava Kedavra után is vígan elélhetsz. De ne beszéljünk most erről, mert csak borús gondolataim lesznek.

- Ahogy kívánod.

- Ha vége ennek az egésznek, azt hiszem, beköltözöm ide melléd.

- És Narcissa? Vele mi lesz?

- Nem tudom. Talán megszökik számtalan szeretője egyikével.

- Gyűlölöm magam, amiért nem tudtam anyád terveit megakadályozni.

- Nem a te hibád, hogy el kellett vennem Narcissát. Én is ellenkezhettem volna, mégsem tettem. Feleségül vettem őt, és elvesztettem az egyetlen embert, akit igazán szerettem.

- Keegan McSykes húsz éve halott. Ne gyászold őt tovább, Lucius.

- Tudod, sohasem értettem, apám, hogy miként voltál képes elfogadni, hogy a fiad egy férfit szeret. Mikor odaálltam eléd, már hónapok óta készültem arra a beszélgetésre. Ám mikor végeztem a beszámolómmal, te csupán annyit mondtál: _"- Csak vigyázz, hogy anyád meg ne tudja."_

- Mit kellett volna tennem? - mosolygott Abraxas. - Átkoztam volna le a micsodádat? Ha egy férfi mellett találod meg a boldogságot, ám legyen.

- Szerinted boldog lesz? - révedt el Lucius tekintete.

- Kicsoda?

- Draco.

- Nem tudom. Rajta múlik.

- Tud küzdeni.

- A mi vérünk.

- Így igaz. A mi vérünk.

Pár percig csend telepedett a szobára. Mindkét férfi némaságba burkolózott, önnön gondolataikba menekültek a világ zajai elől. Végül Lucius szólalt meg elsőként.

- Büszke vagyok rá.

- Légy is az. Én rád vagyok büszke.

- Tizenkét éve gyűlöl engem.

- Ez nemsokára megváltozik.

- Remélem.

- Közeleg a háború vége.

- Hosszú ideje álmodom már erről a percről. Annyi embernek okoztam fájdalmat...

- Ne gondolj most erre.

- Azt akarom, hogy ha eljön a perc, Draco büszke legyen rám. Büszkén ejtse majd ki az apja nevét.

- Így lesz, fiam.

- Emlékszel még arra a napra?

- Sohasem tudnám elfelejteni. Akkor tényleg megingott benned a bizalmam.

- Azok voltak a legszörnyűbb perceim.

- Hamarosan vége lesz.

- Igen.

- Holnap Albus ellátogat ide.

- Örülök, hogy akkor, azon a régi napon őt választottad titokgazdának.

- Ha ő és Nicholas nincsenek, már nem élnék.

- Sajnálom - hajtotta le fejét Lucius.

- Ne sajnáld. A fiadat védted.

- Az apám vagy.

- A vérem vagy.

Lucius és az apja még pár percig némán álldogáltak, az ablakon túli tájat figyelve, majd a fiatalabbik férfi hangtalanul távozott. Abraxas még sokáig meredten figyelte fia magányosan maradt whiskys poharát.


	25. Látomások völgye

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

_

* * *

_

**25. fejezet - Látomások völgye**

_Olyan... Furcsa. Azt hiszem, ez a legmegfelelőbb szó. Igen, furcsa. Bizsergető és megmagyarázhatatlan. Nem értem, hogyan, vagy miért történt ez. Az az emlék... Gyakran újraélem álmaimban azokat a perceket. Képtelen vagyok megérteni, hogyan tud így élni, hisz ennyi fájdalom már ölni képes. _

_Erősebb, mint gondoltam. Régen pökhendinek, nagyképűnek véltem, ám most... Változott. Vagy én változtam? Netán mindketten? Nem tudom. Talán csak az idő szalad, az kelti bennem ezt az érzést, s talán csak a világ változott körülöttünk. _

_Olyan jó lenne így tartani még hosszú-hosszú ideig. De a béke és a megnyugvás ideje még nem jött el, nagyon messze van. Addig, amíg Voldemort él, nem lesz nyugalmunk. S ha eljön a végső harc, akkor sem bizonyos, hogy magával hozza a boldogság napjait, hisz kettőnk közül valaki majd meghal, de miért ne lehetnék az én? Voldemort ereje sokkal nagyobb._

_A Hold bevilágít az ablakon, Holdfénynek nevezett harmatos nedűjével elvarázsolja, megbűvöli a falakat. Dracóra nézek. Békésen szuszog a mellkasomon, miközben arcán halovány, finom, álom hintette mosoly ül. _

_Igaza volt a múltkor. Korai volt kimondani, hogy szeretem. Korai volt, hisz nem igaz. Csupán kötődöm hozzá, fontos nekem, és jó vele. De szeretni valakit teljesen más dolog. Egyszer talán majd az is eljön, de nem most, még nem. Azt hiszem, Heine egyik verse tökéletesen leírhatja érzéseim._

_**"Nem értem, a dal mit idéz föl,**_

_**s, hogy oly bús mért vagyok:**_

_**egy régi, régi regétől**_

_**nem szabadulhatok.**_

_**Már hűvös az este; a Rajna**_

_**nyugodtan folydogál;**_

_**a hegycsúcs sugarasra**_

_**gyúlt alkonypírban áll.**_

_**Ott fenn ül - ékszere csillog -**_

_**a leggyönyörűbb leány;**_

_**aranyhaja messzire villog**_

_**aranyfésűje nyomán.**_

_**Aranyban aranylik a fésű,**_

_**s közben a lány dalol;**_

_**hatalmas zengedezésű**_

_**varázs kél ajkairól.**_

_**A hajósnak a kis ladikban**_

_**szíve fáj, majd meghasad;**_

_**nem le, hol a zátony, a szirt van - **_

_**fel néz, fel a csúcsra csak!**_

_**Végül a ladikot, s a ladikost a**_

_**mélységbe sodorja az ár...**_

_**s hogy ez így lett, ő okozta**_

_**dalával, a Loreley."**_

_Az én Loreleyom egy gyönyörteli szeretkezés után épp most fordul a másik oldalára, miközben karja még mindig hasamon nyugszik. Ő is hasonlóképp varázsolhatott el, miként az a versben is írva van, mert más magyarázatot képtelen vagyok találni. Hogy küldhet a pokolra a szeretet majdnem hatévnyi ellenségeskedést? Azt hiszem, erre a kérdésre sosem kapok majd választ. De talán nem is fontos annyira._

_Még egyszer ránézek a karjaim közt tartott szöszire, s eszembe jut, hogy azért remélhetőleg én nem úgy végzem majd, mint Heine ladikosa._

_Különös... Nem csak az érzés, ami bennem van, hanem az egész szerelem. Olyan, mintha drogozni kezdene az ember._

_Először csak megismeri a másikat, közelít felé, óvatosan, hisz tudja, hogy bármikor megsebezhetik. Aztán belekóstol. Ekkor jön az eufória, mikor teljesen az érzés hatalma alá kerül. Aztán eljön a másnap, és még többet akar. Még nem vált ugyan függővé, de az érzés annyira elkábította érzékeit, annyira jól esett, hogy azt hiszi, ura tud maradni a helyzetnek. Téved. Eleinte csak pár percre jut eszébe a szeretett lény, aztán túllép, és elfelejti, majd órákkal később ismét eszébe ötlik. Aztán szépen, lassan, fokozatosan rászokik, s anélkül, hogy észrevenné, függővé válik. Nem érti, hogyan, miért, de ha eszébe jut, akkor már képtelen kiűzni gondolatai közül, órákig rá gondol, s csupán néhány perc erejéig távozik elméjéből._

_Hiánya annyira elkeserítő, hogy valóban drogoshoz hasonlatossá válik az ember, aki nem kapta meg az adagját. Nyüszít, nyög és kesereg a lelke. És, miként a drogos képes lopni, megalázkodni, hogy megkapja az adagját, úgy a szerelmes ember is megtenne mindent azért, akit szeret._

_Pontosan ilyen lehet a szerelem._

_Nyögsz, fuldokolsz a félelemtől, képtelen vagy enni a szomorúságtól, rettegsz, hogy a szerelmed kiléphet az életedből. Hiába bánt, sebez, vagy gyilkol meg, mégsem vagy képes haragudni rá, mert szereted. Megalázkodsz, könyörögsz. Sírsz._

_Azt hiszem, kezdek függővé válni. Még nem vagyok teljesen az, de haladok. Lassan, fokozatosan lopja be magát szívembe az érzés. Az érzés, amit ez a szöszi váltott ki. _

_Fáradt vagyok. Belefáradtam az életbe. Gyakran eszembe jut McPhill kínzókamrája. _

_Féltem._

_Féltem, hogy az az őrült Dracót is elkaphatja. Hogy amíg a Rend engem keres, addig őt kevesebben őrzik majd, s McPhill az alkalmat kihasználva elrabolja. Vége lett volna mindennek. _

_Az ostorcsapások, botütések mind édes kínok voltak a számomra. Bármennyire fájt is, akkor nyugodt voltam, hisz tudtam, hogy amíg az a rohadék az én csépelésemmel van elfoglalva, addig sem Draco elrablásán dolgozik. Félholt voltam, mikor megjelent a Rend, és az aurorok. Nem sokra emlékszem, de a Kingsley pálcájából előtörő zöld fény mélyen belevésődött emlékezetembe. Aznap este, mikor Draco a fejemhez vágta a gyengélkedőn történt csókot, teljesen megdöbbentem. Talán a fájdalomcsillapítók hatására előtört a felszín alá rejtett énem? Már akkor is kívántam őt. Pont úgy, mint Halloweenkor. Csodálatos volt az az éjszaka._

_Hülye voltam. Félreértettem, becsaptam, s nem csak őt, magamat is. Ha nem lettem volna olyan átkozottul bolond, akkor sosem kezdek Pearlel, s akkor az a liba nem fecsegte volna ki az egész sulinak a kapcsolatunk. Napok óta mindenki rólunk beszél, egy perc nyugtunk sincs. Csak az vígasztal, hogy Ron és Hermione jól fogadták a hírt. Khm... Ez talán egy kicsit túlzás, de legalább nem voltak __**annyira**__ kiakadva._

_Még egyszer rápillantok Dracóra, akinek most csupán a tarkóját látom. Olyan békésen szuszog, mint egy kisgyerek. És én még sokáig szeretném hallgatni._

_Ahhoz azonban ölnöm kell. A háború egyre több áldozatot szed, addig nincs jogom boldognak lenni, amíg a többi ember szenved. Tudom, érzem, most képes lennék megölni Őt. Megölni, a mellkasomon szuszogó szösziért. _

_Meg kell halnod Voldemort, talán velem együtt. Nem érdekel. A lényeg, hogy eltűnj végre, s a világra újra beköszöntsön a tavasz._

---

Heinrich Heine: A Loreley


	26. Különleges gondviselés

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

_

* * *

_

**26. fejezet - Különleges gondviselés**

_Tizenkét év... Borzasztóan hosszú idő. Jó volt látni őt. _

_Olyan aranyos volt kicsinek. Még emlékszem, mikor verseket tanítottam neki, és a Himnuszt! Szerette. Már akkor is vágyta a világ rejtelmeinek tudományát. Minden érdekelte, nem számított, hogy nem a korának megfelelő. Várom már, hogy találkozzunk. Tizenkét éve várom. Sokat gondolkoztam, vajon mit mondanék neki, ha újra látnám. Azt hiszem, elsőként megkérdezném, hogy keresi-e még a szivárvány aranyát._

_Kis bolond..._

_Gyermekként annyira szerette volna megtalálni. Azt hitte, egy bödön aranyat kell keresnie a szivárvány lábánál. Pedig ha tudná! Mindig ott volt az orra előtt._

_Sajnálom, amit tettem vele. Muszáj volt. Ha nem teszem meg, talán már nem élne. Félek a találkozástól, nem tudom, a rengeteg fájdalmat miként lesz majd képes megemészteni. Ha eljön az idő, sok mindenről kell majd beszélnem vele. Titkokról, ármányokról, gyilkosságokról. Mindenről. Meg kell tudnia, hogy én öltem meg a nagyanyját. Vega pontosan úgy halt meg, mint ahogy velem akart végezni. _

_Azon a napon, mikor Lucius és ő rám támadtak, valóban féltem. Rettegtem, hogy a fiam elárul, s csak a halálos ágyamon nyugtatott meg, hogy túl fogom élni. Hittem. Bíztam... Ha ő és Nicholas nem segítenek, már nem élnék. Két fiolát adott a kezembe, egy aranyszínű folyadékkal telit, és egy zöldet. Suttogva árulta el, hogy az elsőt Flamel barátom küldi, s az életben tart majd, míg a másik különleges méreg, mely hosszú órákra tetszhalottá tesz. A dagály eljötte előtt egy órával kellett meginnom mindkettőt. _

_A bájitalok ellenére úgy éreztem: haldoklom. A Clavitunatius lassan ölő bűbáj, mely belülről rohasztja el az embert. Bár élek, de hagyott testemben olykor sajgó nyomokat. Lehet ugyan az átok ellen védekezni, ám én képtelen voltam. Nem ment. Féltem, ha küzdelemre kerül a sor, az unokám is veszélybe kerülhet. A kockázat hatalmas volt, Vega akkoriban már nem nézte, kit öl meg, nem számított senkinek az élete. Vér folyjon, ennyi volt a lényeg._

_Mikor Draco bejött hozzám, valóban meghaltam. Eljött értem a vég. Órákkal később ébredtem fel csupán, ebben a házban. Lucius ült az ágyam mellett, a kezemet fogva. Sohasem hittem volna, hogy szeret engem, ahhoz túl közönyös, hideg, és érzéketlen álarcot húzott magára. De akkor, abban a pillanatban rájöttem: tényleg szeret. Nem mutatja, nem mondja, de tényleg szeret. Drága feleségemnek, Vegának fogalma sem volt róla, hogy részt vettem a saját temetésemen, valaki más arcát viselve. Kárörömmel telt meg a lelkem. Néztem Vega fagyos arcát, rezzenetlen vonásait, s imádkoztam érte, hogy megölhessem. Hónapokkal később eljött az a pillanat is. Nem tudott védekezni, nem volt rá ideje. A döbbenet megbénította érzékeit, s csak állt, várva a másodpercet, mikor eléri az átok. Életemben először öltem, s sajnos nem utoljára._

_Albus kérésére a Rend oszlopos tagja vagyok, habár drága barátomon, Luciuson, és rajtam kívül erről senkinek sincs fogalma. Hozom, viszem a híreket, annak az idős, mugli férfinak testébe rejtőzve, akinek holtteste a családi temetőben nyugszik, a nekem szánt koporsóban. Nem tudom, mi történt vele, Lucius nem mesélte el, én pedig nem kérdeztem. Rengeteg haj maradt hátra utána, olyan hosszúságúak, akár Albusé, így hosszú évek óta kitart. _

_Sok rajtaütésben részt vettem, tíz halálfalót küldtem a pokolra. A lelkem nem nyugszik, kínoz a halottak képeivel, egyre mélyebb, fájóbb bűntudatom._

_Ellépek az ablaktól, mely a táj ezernyi arcát villantja felém már évek óta. Tallálomra leemelek egy könyvet a polcról, majd a hintaszékben elterpeszkedve felcsapom fedelét, s olvasni kezdek._

_Shakespeare._

_**Az vagy nekem, mi testnek a kenyér**_

_**s tavaszi zápor fűszere a földnek;**_

_**lelkem miattad örök harcban él,**_

_**mint a fösvény, kit pénze gondja öl meg;**_

_**csupa fény és boldogság büszke elmém,**_

_**majd fél: az idő ellop, eltemet;**_

_**csak az enyém légy, néha azt szeretném,**_

_**majd, hogy a világ lássa kincsemet;**_

_**arcod varázsa csordultig betölt,**_

_**s egy pillantásodért is sorvadok;**_

_**nincs más, nem is akarok más gyönyört,**_

_**csak amit tőled kaptam, s még kapok.**_

_**Koldus-szegény királyi gazdagon,**_

_**részeg vagyok és mindig szomjazom.**_

_Sohasem éltem át ezt. Sose voltam szerelmes. Érdekházasságban az ember szerelmet ritkán, inkább csak barátot szerezhet. Nekem ellenség jutott, a fiamnak pusztán társ. Talán Dracóval másképp lesz majd._

_Sokféleképpen nevezik, ezt a férfit, Shakespeare-t. Írónak, költőnek mondják. Tévednek. Forradalmár volt, igazi harcos, küzdő lélek. Az első ember volt ebben a Földnek nevezett pokolban, ki őszintén ki merte mondani: emberek, szeressetek! Szeressetek bárkit, és bármit, a lényeg, hogy érezni tudjatok!_

_Játszva a szavakkal vezeti rá az embert, miként érdemes keresni a szerelmet. Őszintén, hittel és bizalommal. _

_Sokat idéztem Dracónak ebből a kötetből._

_Sokan kedvelik tőle a Rómeó és Júliát, ezt tartják a legbecsesebb művének. Az én kedvencem azonban a Szentivánéji álom. A benne szereplő Robin, más néven Pukk, épp oly csintalan és huncut, mint Draco volt gyermekként. Ugyanaz a tűz ég bennük. Pukkban és szerencsére Dracóban is van a szivárványkeresők véréből. Keressék csak. Eljön az idő, mikor rájönnek, hogy ott van az orruk előtt._

_Mérhetetlen örömmel töltött el, mikor megláttam unokámnál a könyvet, melyet tőlem kapott. El se hinné, mekkora kincs volt a kezében végig az évek alatt. Abban a könyvben benne van minden, az egész életem, az emlékeim, a vagyonom, hosszú évek kemény munkája. Abban a könyvben benne rejtezik minden._

_Haragudni fog majd, ha megtudja az igazat, talán gyűlölni is. De legalább életben marad, és ez mindennél többet ér._

_Csak a fiamat sajnálom. Lucius az én életemért cserébe feláldozta a fia szeretetét. Ha nem is mutatja soha, mégis megkeseredett, elhagyatott lett. Imádkozom a percért, hogy ez megváltozzon, mert megérdemli, hogy szeressék, hogy Draco büszke legyen rá. Ha valaki, hát ő tényleg megérdemli._

_Még mielőtt becsuknám a könyvet, egy sorra esik pillantásom._

_**"...Rossz csillagok súlyos jármát itt rázza le magáról az élet nyűtte hús..."**_

_Nem tudok meghalni. Még nem. Még legalább húsz évig élni akarok. Élni, és látni a fiam és az unokám arcán a boldogságot. _

_A könyvet behajtva felállok, és az egyik polchoz sétálok. Felpattintom a zenedoboz fedelét, s megsimogatom benne a borostyánfényű kőzetet._

_- Hála neked, te bölcs kő, látni is fogom._

_Percekig álldogálok, nézegetem Nicholas ajándékát, majd a díványra dőlve lefekszem pihenni._

_Nem sokkal később rémült ordításokra ébredek._


	27. Páratlan pillanat

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**27. fejezet - Páratlan pillanat**

- Hová menjünk? Mondjuk a Három Seprűbe? - kérdezte Harry, miközben kezét Draco vállán nyugtatta.

- Előbb inkább keressük meg az ikreket.

- Jól hallottam? - tátotta el a száját Ron. - A bátyáimat emlegeted mindenféle gúnyos megjegyzés nélkül? Harry, mit csináltál ezzel a szerencsétlennel?

- Fogd be, Weasley. A bátyáid iszonyú poénosak, kár, hogy te ebből a tulajdonságból semmit sem örököltél.

- Kapd be, Malfoy.

- Szart nem veszek a számba.

- TE KIS...!

- Ron!

- Draco!

Harry és Hermione nagy nehezen szétszedték a civódó feleket - ezen a napon már vagy ötödször -, majd miután sikerült lecsillapítani a kedélyeket, Hermione Dracóhoz fordult.

- Tudod, igazság szerint csodálkozom rajtad.

- Igen, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy csodálatosan csodálkoznivaló vagyok, nem te vagy az első, aki így járt.

- Hülye, nem azért, hanem mert...

- Nocsak, nocsak, látod ezt Nott? - hallották meg maguk mögött Pansy Parkinson hangját. Mind megpördültek a tengelyük körül, s szembe találták magukat hat hetedéves mardekárossal.

- Ezt se gondoltam volna Draco Malfoyról - folytatta Pansy. - Nem csak áruló, de ráadásul Harry Potter köcsögje is. Ccc-ccc. Mit fog szólni szegény jó Lucius, ha ezt megtudja...

- Kussolj be, Parkinson - szólt közbe Ron.

- Miért? Akkor mi lesz, Weasley? Rám ugrasz, és megcibálsz? A varázsláshoz úgysem értesz, te mocskos véráruló!

Hermione, Ron, Harry és Draco szinte egyszerre kaptak a pálcájukért, ám egy hátuk mögül érkező hang megállította őket.

- Én a helyetekben nem tenném.

Mind hátra fordultak, majd meghűlt bennük a vér. Három halálfaló állt mögöttük, kivont pálcával.

- MORDON!!! - üvöltött fel Draco, mielőtt eltalálta volna őket egy-egy kábító-átok.

De a láthatatlannátévő köpeny alatt fekvő, elkábított Rémszem nem tehetett semmit.

- A... AHAH! ALBUS! - rontott be McGalagony fújtatva, lihegve Dumbledore irodájába.

- Mi történt?

- Popopo... PopopoPOTTER! ÉS MALFOY! ÉS MISS GRANGER, MEG WEASLEY!

- Mi van velük?

- ELTŰNTEK!

- És Mordon? Meg a másik három Rend-tag, akiket rájuk állítottunk?

- Kettő meghalt, Mordont és a másikat pedig elkábították!

Dumbledore ránézett az előtte ülő, harcra kész képet vágó Kingsleyre, majd nyugodt hangon megszólalt:

- Általános riadó.

Míg McGalagony professzor azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy az irodában körbe-körbe rohangásszon céltalanul, miközben hol a szívét, hol a fejét fogdosta (ezzel ellenőrizve, hogy nem hagyta-e el valamelyiket), addig Kingsley feladata volt értesíteni minden elérhető Rend-tagot, az ősz igazgató pedig egyetlen pukkanással köddé vált.

- ... Megölöm! Én magát megölöm!

- Mi a fészkes fene folyik itt? - nyitotta ki szemeit álmosan Abraxas Malfoy, mikor két ordibáló férfi toppant a lakásába. Lucius és Dumbledore.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte azonnal.

- Elrabolták! - üvöltötte Lucius magából kikelve, miközben bőszen rángatta az igazgató karját. - Emiatt a beképzelt, rátarti seggfej miatt elrabolták a fiamat!

- De... mi az, hogy elrabolták? - ugrott fel Abraxas. - Albus, igaz ez?

- Attól tartok: igen - sóhajtotta fáradtan az öreg varázsló.

- Én magát megölöm! - folytatta tovább a sivalkodást Lucius. - Hogy tehette?! Tudta, hogy veszélyben van, mégis elengedte Roxmortsba! Meg fogják ölni!

- Nyugodj meg, Lucius - mondta Dumbledore. - Ez is benne volt a Tervben, csak nem ebben a változatában.

- HÁT AKKOR MELYIKBEN?!

- Abban, amit még nem gondoltam ki.

- Megölöm!!!

Miután Abraxasnak sikerült valamennyire lecsillapítani a kedélyeket, és Lucius gyilkolászós hajlamát, Dumbledore kiadta az utasításokat, majd magára hagyta a két, aggodalommal teli férfit.

Albus Dumbledore egy halk pukkanással érkezett meg Roxforti irodájába. Az ablakon át megvilágította vonásait a beszűrődő napfény.

- Dobby! - mondta.

Alig egy pillanat múlva megjelent a házimanó, igencsak érdekes öltözékben. Egy méretre szabott katonai egyenruhát, és hozzá illő fejfedőt viselt.

- Dobby újonc szolgálatra jelentkezik, uram! - szalutált a manó.

- Elérkezett az idő, Dobby - kulcsolta össze kezeit a háta mögött az igazgató, miközben az ablak felé fordult. - Mindenki tudja a feladatát?

- Természetesen, uram! - vágta magát haptákba Dobby.

- Hányan vannak?

- Egészen pontosan száztizenhárman, uram!

- Remek. Igazán remek.

- Így igaz, uram!

- Tudjátok, hogy hová kell mennetek? Winkynek sikerült felderíteni a terepet?

- Igen, uram! Winky tökéletes munkát végzett!

- Akkor induljatok. Ne késlekedjünk tovább.

- Igenis, uram!

- Sok szerencsét.

- Sok szerencsét Önnek is, Dumbledore professzor.

Azzal a manó úgy, ahogy jött, el is tűnt.

Albus Dumbledore leült az asztalához, és elmosolyodott.

Mindenkit átvert, és mégis meg fogja úszni. Mind a Rendnek, mind a Malfoyoknak bőszen ecsetelte azt a bizonyos Nagy Tervet. Pedig a Terv csupán annyi volt, hogy nincs Terv. Néhány összegyűjtött házimanó, hazugságok tömkelege, pusztán ennyi az, amit fel tud mutatni, és mégis ő fog győzni. Ő győz, mert Voldemort kidolgozott koncepciókra épít, s nem meri feltételezni, hogy Albus Dumbledorenak nincs terve. A mosoly az arcán egyre keserűbb lett. Annyi ember halt már meg miatta... De most végre eljött a nap, amire olyan hosszú ideje várnak már mindannyian.

Végre eljött a nap, mikor a Kettő közül Egy meghal.

Egy kis üvegcsét húzott elő talárjának zsebéből, majd a pálcájával intett egyet, mire egy kis, sárga fénycsóva indult útnak.

Pár perccel később megérkezett hívására a válasz, mikoris kinyílt az iroda ajtaja, s Sybill Trelawney lépett be rajta.

- Hívtál, Albus?

- Eljött az idő.

- Tudom. Ne feledd, Látó vagyok.

- Így igaz. Mit látsz, drága Sybill?

- Tudod jól, hogy nem mondhatom el.

- Persze, igaz is. Furcsa érzésem van.

- Nemsokára vége. Nemsokára mindennek vége.

- Itt van, amire szükséged lesz - nyújtotta át a nőnek Dumbledore a fiolát.

- Köszönöm - mosolygott rá az igazgatóra a tanárnő. - Nem hittem volna, hogy ezt megérhetem. Páratlan pillanat lesz az, mikor megölhetem Harry Pottert.

Azzal a nő arcába húzta a halálfaló maszkot, fejére csúsztatta fekete talárjának kámzsáját, majd egy hangos pukkanás kíséretében távozott.

Albus Dumbledore boldogan somolyogva figyelte Trelawney üresen maradt helyét.


	28. Káprázat

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

_

* * *

_

**28. fejezet - Káprázat**

_Vágtatok, akár Goethe Tündérkirályában a férfi, de az én karjaimban nincs ott a gyermekem. A kétségbeesés marcangolja a lelkem, már képtelen vagyok józanul gondolkodni, csak cselekszem._

_Hányingerem van._

_Semmit sem tudok Dracóról. A Nagyúr hetekkel ezelőtt közölte, hogy ha elkapják, én nem lehetek ott. Annak az ádáz szörnyetegnek nincsenek érzései, csupán attól fél, az apai könyörület erőt venne rajtam, s nem hagynám sarjamat megölni. Mert meg fog halni, ez biztos. _

_De ha a fiam meghal, én is gyilkolni fogok. Gyilkolni, mint már annyiszor. A különbség pusztán annyi, hogy míg eddig parancsra öltem, most szívvel-lélekkel fogok. Először mindenképp a Nagyurat. Később pedig azt a vén bolond Dumbledore-t._

_Miattuk van az egész, miattuk tűnt el a fiam!_

_Annyi éve gyűlöl... Meg sem tudnám számlálni. Gyűlöl, mert azt hiszi, megöltem a nagyapját. Valahol igaza is van, az ő számára tényleg megöltem. Annak ellenére, hogy a Nagyúr akkoriban már négy éve eltűnt, mégis meg kellett tennem, anyám parancsára. Drága anyám azt hitte, ha apám meghal, hátrahagyott vagyonából megkereshetjük és ismét a magaslatokig emelhetjük a Sötét Nagyurat._

_Vén bolond volt ő is._

_Amit nem tudott, hogy a vagyon legnagyobb részét apám és én vaspirittel, más néven a bolondok aranyával helyettesítettük, és a valódi kincs, amelyet annyira áhított, végig ott volt abban a könyvben, melyet ezerszer látott már az unokája kezében. _

_Rohanok. Sötét erdő fái közt lelek menedéket, miközben a Nagyúr rejtekhelyéül szolgáló, elhagyatott kastély felé tartok. Magam mögött hallom láthatatlanná tett apám halk lihegését. Majdnem tíz óra van, a kiállított őrszemek ilyenkor már fáradtak, s reménykedem: minket majd vadnak hisznek, s nem kerülünk pálcáik hatósugarába. Ágak reccsennek talpaim alatt, hiába kerülgetem bőszen őket, hangjuk most felér egy fülsüketítő dobszóval. Bokrok, faágak, hegyes szárú növények tépik ruhámat, bőrömet, néhány a hajamba akad. Nem törődöm velük. Aggodalom hajt, az apai szeretet, míg belül úgy érzem, elsorvadok. Előttünk, mögöttünk számtalan Rend-tag, mindegyikünk kezében pálca. Furcsa érzésem van. Különösen bizsereg a mellkasom, bár nem tudnám megmondani, hogy jó, vagy rossz megérzés-e ez. Előttem feltűnik egy hosszú, fekete haj, gyanítom, hogy Tonks az. Mégis erősebben markolom pálcámat, mint eddig. A boszorkány mellé érek, ő legalább olyan gyorsan szedi a lábait, miként én. Mutogat valamit, ebben a lehetetlen sötétségben alig látom, mégis megértem nagy nehezen, hogy két halálfalót kilőttek Lupinnal, de még minimum húszan járőröznek az erdő területén. Bólintok fejemmel, értésem jelét adva, majd nyargalok tovább, ám ebben a pillanatban valaki elkapja talárom nyakát, és leránt a földre. Rémülten emelnék pálcát, de ekkor érzem magam mellett apámat, aki számra tapasztja kezét._

_Egy másodperccel később én is meghallom egy fütyörésző ember hangját, és lépteket. Két melák közeledik, méterekről kiszúrom, hogy Crak és Monstro az. Ám mégis olyan furcsának tűnnek... Mintha alacsonyabbak lennének, mint eddig. Mikor közelebb érnek, akkor jövök rá, hogy ezek ketten Draco évfolyamtársai. A Nagyúr gyerekekkel őrizteti magát. Mily dicső! Remélem, ez lesz a veszte. Már épp támadnék, ám Tonks megelőz, egy hatalmas bottal, egyetlen ütéssel vágja nyakon mindkettőt, így nekem és apámnak már csak oda kell ugranunk, hogy lassan engedjük a földre nehéz, súlyos testüket, nehogy túl nagy zajt csapjon ez a két monstrum, s felhívják a többi őr figyelmét ittlétünkre. Tovább folytatódik a rohanás._

_Közben eszembe jut, hogy ha ma ölni fogok, az két ember miatt lesz. Dracóért, és Keeganért._

_Mindkettőt szeretem._

_Apámnak talán igaza volt, Keegan McSykes immár húsz éve halott, ideje lenne túllépnem. Mégis... Nehéz. És fáj. El kellett hagynom, mikor anyám arra kényszerített, hogy vegyem el Narcissát. Akkor már hat hónapja beépített halálfaló voltam, nem tiszta szívvel szolgáltam a Nagyurat. Sötétek ezek az emlékek, s legfőképpen komorak. Elhagytam Keegant, anyám akarata alá vetettem magam. Három héttel az esküvőm után ölték meg a halálfalók. Megölték, mert a dédnagyapja mugli volt. Dumbledore értesített a hírről, s életemben először összetörtem. Azóta még jobban gyűlölöm ezt az embert, aki Nagyúrnak hívatja magát, s azt hiszi, uralkodhat mások érzelmei, gondolatai fölött. Talán embernek nevezni is túlzás._

_Egyre ritkulnak köröttünk a fák, érzem, nemsokára célba érünk. Arthur csapódik mellém._

_- Mindet elkaptuk. Egy nagy csapat gyerek volt, és összesen nyolc idősebb halálfaló._

_- A Parkinson lány? - kérdezem._

_- Megvan._

_- Meghalt?_

_- Lucius, tudom, hogy bosszúszomjas vagy, de a parancs az volt, hogy akit lehet, hagyjunk élve az őrszemek közül. _

_- Miatta kapták el a fiam. Te mit tennél a helyemben?_

_- Nem kell a helyedbe képzelnem magam, ugyanis ha elfelejtetted volna, az én fiam is bent van._

_- Igazad van, bocsáss meg. Kik jönnek még?_

_- Kingsleyék mögöttünk vannak, ők a hátvédeink, ha kimaradt volna még néhány őrszem, ők elintézik._

_- Rendben._

_- Akkor a megbeszéltek szerint cselekszünk. Ti mentek fel Tonksszal és Lupinnal az emeletre, Kingsleyék a pincéket ellenőrzik, a mieink pedig a földszinti termek._

_- Mi?! Te jó ég, Arthur! Csak nem ittál megint Molly vodkás fekete ribizli-teájából? Hogy gondoltad, hogy részegen jössz el egy küldetésre? A Terv úgy szólt, hogy amíg ti a parkot ellenőrzitek, addig Kingsleyék a pincéket, mi a földszinti termeket, és a harmadik csapat, amit azt hiszem, Rémszem vezet, az emeletet járják végig._

_- Nem, nem! _

_- De... A ROHADT ÉLETBE! - üvöltök fel hangosan, ahogy kiérünk az erdőből. Szemünk elé hatalmas tisztás, csörgedező patak tárul. Ám a kastély, mely eddig ezen a helyen állt, most nincs sehol._

_- A szentségit neki! - hallom magam mellett Arthur dühödt hangját._

_- Megölöm Dumbledore-t!_

_- Nem leszel egyedül!_

_A többiek is beérnek minket, mindenki meredten néz. _

_- Vagy nagyon átcsesztek minket, vagy pedig én is megölöm Dumbledore-t. - Kingsley basszusa bezengi a teret._

_Káprázik a szemem. Próbálom elhitetni magammal, hogy káprázik a szemem. _

_Nem sikerül._


	29. Nahát

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**29. fejezet - Nahát**

- Jól vagy?

- Persze - nyögte Draco, majd nehézkesen feljebb tornázta magát Harry mellkasán.

- Szerintetek hol lehetünk?

- Merlinre, Granger! Azt hittem, ennél több eszed van! Egy tömlöcben vagyunk - morogta a szőke fiú idegesen.

- Képzeld, erre én is rájöttem! De hol? Melyik földrészen? Melyik univerzumban? Az sem biztos, hogy egyáltalán Angliában vagyunk még... Márpedig ha nem ott vagyunk, akkor a Rend sem fog minket könnyen megtalálni.

- Erre magunktól is rájöttünk, köszönjük szépen.

- Ne veszekedjetek - szólt rájuk Harry. - Amit biztosan tudunk, az annyi, hogy elkábítottak minket, és itt ébredtünk. Bárhol lehetünk. Ahogy az idősebb Nott szavaiból kivettem, éjfélkor készülnek valamire, akkor akarnak velünk... azaz velem valamit csinálni. Gondolom akkor fognak megölni.

Néma csend telepedett a tömlöcre. A két pár szorosan összebújt, érezték a másik testének remegését. Féltek.

Pár perccel később kivágódott az ajtó, és két nagydarab csuklyás lépett be rajta. Vigyorogva nézték a négy fiatalt.

- Gyertek.

Pálcáikat Harryékre szegezve vezették őket végig a hosszú folyosókon, egy óriási előcsarnokon, majd ki egy hatalmas parkba. Harrynek egyből a Roxfort jutott az eszébe.

- Lódulj! - lökte meg Dracót az egyik mögöttük haladó férfi. Harrynek ökölbe szorult a keze. Tudta, hogy innen most nem lesz kiút, érezte az ő csodálatos megérzéseivel. Szemében a félelem mellett ott égett az elszántság tüze is. Félt, de remélt.

Percekig tartó gyaloglás után meglátta a halálfalók gyűrűjét a park közepén. Közöttük ott állt Ő. Pár métert haladtak csupán, s már nem csak látta, de érezte is Voldemort jelenlétét. Sebhelye izzó parázzsá változott, s Harry összeszorított fogakkal tűrte az egyre elviselhetetlenebb kínt.

- ... én magát megölöm!!! Mégis hogy képzelte ezt?! Hazudott nekünk, hazudott a Rendnek, még Potternek és a fiamnak is!

- Higgadjon le mindenki...

- Nem higgadok le! Nem akarok lehiggadni! - Lucius Malfoy tombolt. - A fiamat akarom! És garantálom Dumbledore, hogy ha Dracónak csak egy haja szála is meggörbül, én két kézzel fojtom meg magát, aztán pedig odadobom a keselyűknek!

- Lucius...

- Ne Luciusozzon! Azt mondja meg, hogy hol van, és, hogy mikor indulunk már!

- Albus - szólalt meg eddigi élete legridegebb hangján Arthur Weasley. - Mindig tiszteltünk téged, felnéztünk rád, és ittuk minden szavad. De ha Ronnak, vagy bármelyik gyereknek baja esik, ne adj' isten meghalnak, azért csak és kizárólag te leszel a felelős. És akkor... - Mr. Weasley rátenyerelt az igazgató asztalára, s pár centiméterre az ősz varázsló arcától folytatta, de jól hallhatóan. - Nem Lucius lesz majd az egyedüli, aki meg akar ölni. Én is vadászni fogok rád, kereslek majd minden erőmmel. És ha megtalállak, olyan pokoli kínok közt fogsz meghalni, hogy azért imádkozol majd, bárcsak meg se születtél volna. Lehet, hogy nem vagyok nagy varázsló, de ha baja esik annak, akit szeretek, hidd el, hogy képes leszek bűntudat nélkül ölni. És veled kezdem.

A legtöbb ember megrémült volna ezen fenyegetések elhangoztakor - tekintve, hogy igen jó esély volt rá, hogy a gyerekek meghaljanak -, Albus Dumbledore azonban elmosolyodott. Felállt az asztalától, a döbbent Rend-tagok tekintetétől kísérve töltött magának egy csésze teát, megevett három süteményt, és mindeközben mosolygott. Végül, mikor ismét leült az asztalához, intett egyet a pálcájával, mire töménytelen mennyiségű szék jelent meg az irodában, majd egy újabb intésre az összes jelenlévő ülő helyzetben találta magát. Dumbledore mosolya kiszélesedett, fonnyadt ajkai közül elővillantak százhúsz éve ragyogóan fehér fogai, majd széttárta karjait, s kijelentette:

- Én vagyok a hunyó! De azt hiszem, jobb mindent az elején kezdeni. Ahogy elnézem, még majdnem egy teljes óránk van a gépezet beindításáig, úgyhogy épp itt az ideje mesélnem egy kicsit. Nenenene! - intette le Lucius Malfoyt, akinek a nyelvén már egy nagyon csúnya dolog volt, ami két szóból áll, és úgy hangzik: Adava Kedavra. - Nos. Gondolom, a jelenlévők közül mindenki ismeri annak a jóslatnak a tartalmát, mely meghatározza Harry Potter, és a Sötét Nagyúr sorsát. Csakhogy az a Jóslat nem létezik.

A teremre úgy szállt rá a döbbent csend, mintha valaki kikapcsolta volna a világ nagy hangszóróját, s most még a legyek szárnyai is némán üvöltöztek.

- Mi?... De... Mi? - Remus Lupin meredten ült Tonks mellett.

- Az a bizonyos Jóslat sohasem létezett. Napvilágot láttak ugyan különféle jóslatok, nem is egy, a Nagyúr és Harry Potter sorsának alakulásáról, de AZ a jóslat nem volt közöttük. Gondolom, sokan szeretnék tudni közületek, hogy vajon akkor mi hogyan, és miért történt. Íme: Voldemort azért akarta, és végül ölte meg Harry szüleit, mert egy vérszomjas, őrült elme rejtezik benne. Semmiféle jóslatról nem volt szó, ő maga két évvel ezelőtt, a Minisztériumban valóban a Jóslatok termébe kívánt bejutni, ám csak azért, mert a mi drága Luciusunk - Perselus segítségével - tájékoztatta őt, hogy született egy jóslat arról, miként ölhetné meg Harry Pottert. Ez még évekkel ezelőtt történt. És hogy akkor miféle ostoba jóslatról beszéltem nektek, és főként, Harrynek? Nagyon egyszerű. Harryt heroikus tulajdonságokkal áldotta meg a sors, ám egy valamiből nagyon kevés jutott neki: önbizalomból. Azzal, hogy elhintettem köztetek, és neki, hogy csak és kizárólag ő győzheti le Voldemortot, elértem, hogy elkezdjen bízni önmagában. Az élet szinte adta ez alá a füllentésem alá a lovat, hisz a fiú immár hatszor mérkőzött meg Vele, s mindig győztesen került ki a küzdelmekből. Hogy mi történt, avagy fog történni ma este? Nos, erről még nem kívánok nyilatkozni. Mindössze annyit árulok el, hogy ma este reményeim szerint mindennek vége lesz. Vagy így, vagy úgy. A négy fiatal, nevük szerint: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy és Harry Potter valóban szörnyű veszélyben vannak. Mivel Perselus Piton elkábítva fekszik itt, az íróasztalom alatt - bökdöste meg lábával az ájult férfitestet az igazgató -, csak egyetlen ember vigyáz a gyerekekre. Az ő kiléte azonban még maradjon rejtély. Hónapok óta egyre több jóslat lát napvilágot a ma este lehetséges kimeneteléről, melyre pontban hajnali fél egykor kerül sor. Még sok időnk van addig. Hogy miért vertelek át mindannyiótokat? Nagyon egyszerű. Harrynek eddig mindig segített valami, vagy valaki a csaták, ütközetek során. Ám ahogy a muglik mondják: teher alatt nő a pálma. Nagyon jól tudtam, hogy a Voldemort által búvóhelynek használt kastély ma estére eltűnik megszokott helyéről, épp ezért küldtelek oda benneteket. Nem taktika volt ez, inkább nevezném időhúzásnak. Elvégre valamivel el kellett, hogy tereljem a figyelmeteket, nehogy Harry segítségére siessetek, mert akkor ugyanúgy nem lennénk sehol, mint az elmúlt években. De ne aggódjatok, az első védcsapat már útnak indult, mindent szemmel tartanak, s ha a helyzet olyan fordulatot venne, amelyre nem számítok, azonnal értesítenek engem, majd a gyerekek segítségére sietnek.

- Miért? - kérdezett közbe egy vörös hajú boszorkány, mérges szemekkel, idegtől remegő kezekkel.

- Miért? Oh, hogy miért csaltalak tévútra benneteket? Nagyon egyszerű. Mint már mondtam, ma este nem lesz Harrynek segítsége, ha közelharcra kerül a sor. A végére persze ti is odaértek majd, de Harrynek egyedül kell győznie.

- De hisz azt mondta, hogy a Jóslat nem létezik, azaz nem csak Potter ölheti meg Tudjukkit, hanem akár mi is!

- Nem, nem, félreértettétek. Valóban nem csak Harry Potter _ölhetné _meg Voldemortot, de ő az egyetlen aki _képes rá. _Csak az ő lelkében rejtezik annyi szeretet, és megbocsátás, hogy képes legyen megölni azt, Akit Ti Nem Neveztek Nevén. És ez a pillanat akkor jön majd el, mikor Harry holtan látja élete első igazi szerelmét, aki a sors akarata szerint Draco Malfoy.

Lucius úgy pattant fel ültéből, mint akit kilőttek. Egyetlen szempillantás alatt Dumbledore mellett termett, megfogta a férfi grabancát, s felrántotta magához.

- MI AZ, HOGY A FIAM MEG FOG HALNI?! HOGY ÉRTI EZT?! - üvöltötte.

Dumbledore - csodák csodájára - ismét elmosolyodott.

- Draco ugyanúgy fog _meghalni_, ahogy az _apád._

Az idősebb Malfoy szó szerint kiejtette kezéből az igazgatót, s olyan képet vágott, mint aki egyszerre ért mindent, és közben nem ért az égvilágon semmit.

- Ki az? - suttogta végül. - Ki van ott velük?

Dumbledore bősz vigyorgás közepette közölte a nevet.

- Sybill Trelawney.

A Rend-tagok egyszerre voltak rémültek, felcsigázottak, elképedtek és hitetlenkedők. Míg mindannyiukat majd felemésztette az idegesség, addig itt volt ez az idős férfi, akire mind felnéztek, tisztelték, és most egy olyan kacifántos mesét adott elő nekik, hogy kész csoda, hogy ő maga megértette, mit is mond. Épp most, mikor talán már kezdetét vette a végső harc, Harry Potter talán már halott, és Dumbledore képes ezekben a percekben teljesen lesokkolni azokat, akikre számíthat.

Harminc perccel később a Rend dicső tagja hatalmas zajt csapva rohantak ki az igazgató irodájából, élükön az idegbeteggé avanzsált Lucius Malfoy-jal, aki mellett még mindig ott loholt a szintén szívbajos, láthatatlan Abraxas.

Dumbledore eközben tett pár kört az irodájában, megbökdöste lábával a még mindig ájult Pitont, majd töltött magának egy csésze teát, s a székébe leülve motyogni kezdett.

- Rohanás... Mindig ez az átkozott rohanás! Ez lesz a világ veszte.

Fawkes odarepült a gazdájához, letelepedett annak térdére, majd míg Dumbledore tovább motyogott, ő egy lassú, vontatott ének dalolásába kezdett. Gyönyörű, földöntúli hangja elnyelte az igazgató szavait:

- Szegény Harry. Sajnálom, hogy meg kell halnod... Fájdalmas lesz, de nincs más választásom…

* * *

**_Szerző megjegyzése:_ Tudom, hogy nem sokat haladt előre a történet, de már csak két, esetleg három fejezet van hátra, amiből kettő egészen biztosan felkerül holnap. ;) Köszönöm az eddigi kritikákat, a továbbiakat is nagyon nagyon várom!**

**Kérdeztétek, hogy lesz-e a Today-nek folytatása, nos nem hiszem. Örülök, hogy elnyerte a tetszéseteket, köszönöm!**


	30. Fagyhalál

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

_

* * *

_

**30. fejezet - Fagyhalál**

_Arcomat kicsípte a hűvös szellő, testem didereg. Granger és Weasley két oldalamon állnak, közre fogva engem. Testükből csak úgy árad a feszültség, miként az enyémből is. _

_Pár méterre tőlem, annak a mocsoknak a lábai előtt Harry fetreng a porban, legkevésbé sem önszántából. Szeretnék, akarnék mégsem vagyok képes segíteni neki. Csapatnyi halálfaló álldogál köröttünk, az önfeláldozás kora már rég leáldozott. Ha halálra átkoztatnám magam Harryért, ő ugyanúgy nem menekülne meg._

_A Sötét Nagyúr szavakat intéz hozzá, a kígyók nyelvén kíván neki boldog utat a pokolba. Remegek. Sírni szeretnék, mégsem tudok, így könnyek nélkül zokogok. A Szemétláda a halálfalók felé fordul._

_- Drága barátaim! Eljött a nap, amire vártunk! Harry Potter végre meghal! És, hogy lássa a világ, mily kegyes Voldemort Nagyúr, megölöm a kis barátait is, hogy ne kelljen a Kis Hős halálának emlékével leélni nyamvadt, értéktelen életüket. Oh... Azt mondtam volna, megölöm? Nyelvbotlás volt, elnézést..._ _**Megöletem**_ _őket, tudniillik utálom bemocskolni a kezem! Kihasználva ezt a remek alkalmat, szeretném bemutatni nektek legújabb társatokat, egy újabbat Dumbledore csaparából! Sybill Trelawney! Lépj elő!_

_Értetlenül állok. Egy nő lép ki a halálfalók alkotta körből, s kecses léptekkel a Nagyúr elé sétál. Egy méterre tőle megáll, a földre ereszkedik, majd csúszva megközelíti a Sötét Nagyurat, hogy aztán megcsókolhassa talárjának szegélyét. Legszívesebben hánynék. Ám a nőnek már nincs ideje felállni, a Sötét Nagyúr előrántja pálcáját, majd kettőt int vele. Az első intésre lekerül a nő arcáról a maszk, felfedve így a jósnő szemeit, a következő intéshez azonban a Nagyúr hangot is ad:_

_- Crucio! _

_Trelawney majd egy percig rángatózik és sikoltozik kínjában, míg végre elengedi._

_- Ugye nem is volt ez annyira rossz, Sybill? - érinti meg a még mindig reszkető nő arcát._

_- Ne... nem, Uram._

_- Remek. Akkor azt hiszem, eljött az idő, hogy beteljesítsd küldetésed! Pillanatokon belül éjfélt üt az óra! Elhoztad a főzetet?_

_- Természetesen, Uram._

_- Akkor tedd meg! Lássuk, valóban van-e merszed megtenni! Öld meg Harry Pottert! _

_- Igenis, Uram._

_- Nee! - hallom a saját hangomat. Futni akarok, odarohanni, hogy testemmel óvjam meg őt, ám két kar megakadályoz ebben, mely mellkasomra fonódik. Olyan erővel szorít, mintha még a levegőt is ki akarná passzírozni belőlem, én pedig rúgok, csípek, ütök, harapok, miközben már könnyeim is áttörték a fegyelmem által emelt gátakat. _

_Fátyolos tekintettel nézem, amint a tanárnő bizonytalan léptekkel a félholt Harry mellé ér, majd letérdel hozzá. Ekkor egy pálca szegeződik nyakamnak, utalva rá, hogy ne merjek megszólalni. Testem rázkódik a zokogástól._

_Trelawney egy fiolát vesz elő, majd annak dugóját szájával tépi ki, s lábaim elé köpi. Tekintetében elszántság és gúny tükröződik. Felemeli Harry fejét, majd pár cseppet a szájába csöpögtet a fiolából. _

_Nem bírok odanézni. Becsukom szemeim, ám így is hallom... Hallok mindent... Harry halálhörgéseit, Granger zokogását, Weasley keserű, sírással vegyes sóhajait. És hallom magamat. Hallom vérem zubogását, szívem dobbanásait, karom és talárom halk súrlódását, mit heves remegésem idéz elő. Alig két perc telik el, és vége. Nekem mégis óráknak tűnt._

_A Sötét Nagyúr és halálfalói kacagnak, az én szemem még mindig csukva. Tudom, ha kinyitnám, belehalnék a fájdalomba attól, amit látnék._

_A két kar, mely eddig oly szorosan tartott, most meglök. Elesem, lábamat egy kő hasítja végig, ám fájdalmat nem érzek. Képtelen lennék bármit is érezni._

_- Bizonyosan ismeretes számotokra, drága barátaim, az ifjú Malfoy vétke. Ő volt az, aki alig fél évvel ezelőtt megtagadott engem, s a vén bolond Dumbledore szoknyája alá menekült, segítséget és védelmet remélve. Legyen ő a következő, Harry Potter után. Kérdezhetnétek, hogy miért épp ő, hisz itt vannak még Potter barátai is. Nos, a válasz igen egyszerű: Draco Malfoy nem más, mint Harry Potter szerelme! - Hallom a csatlósok víg kacarászását, érzem testemben a dühöt. Még mindig csukva van a szemem. - Úgy bizony! A két fiú boldog, meghitt kapcsolatban élt, és abba az ostoba hitbe ringatták magukat, hogy ez mindörökké tarthat! De, mivel Harry Potter halott, így azt hiszem, épp itt az ideje Dracót is utána küldeni. Sybill! Ismét rajtad a sor!_

_Lépteket hallok, egyre közelebbről. A nő letérdel elém, lehelete csiklandozza arcomat, mikor megszólal._

_- Nyisd ki a szemed!_

_- Nem._

_- Ne akard, hogy kényszerítselek._

_Lassan emelem fel pilláim. A nő arcán gúnyos vigyor, az én számban nyál. A szemébe köpöm. Ő talárjának ujjával megtörli arcát, majd elkapja az állam._

_- Olyan ügyesen kinyitottad a szemed, most tedd ezt a száddal is._

_Kezében ott a fiola, melyből Harryt itatta. Nem mozdulok._

_- A hátam mögött van a köcsögöd holtteste. Ugye nem szeretnéd látni?_

_Pár percig a szemébe meredek, majd nemet intek._

_- Nyisd ki a szád._

_Hermione zokogása még mindig a fülembe hatol; éles, rikácsoló zajként érzékelem. Nem menekülhetek, már nincs is miért. Szétválnak ajkaim. Trelawney a számra helyezi a fiolát. Mielőtt még megdöntené az üvegcsét, hogy annak tartalma testembe jusson, mélyen a szemembe néz. Képtelen vagyok olvasni tekintetében, érzem, hogy jéghideg folyadék csurog végi nyelvemen. _

_A tanárnő elenged, s a következő pillanatban olyan kín hasít végig rajtam, hogy a halálért kezdek fohászkodni. Mintha minden csontom, izmom, izületem és szervem jégpáncél borítaná, testem megfagy, belülről didereg, míg bőrömet kiveri a veríték, patakokban ömlik rólam a víz, üvöltök a fájdalomtól, torkomban mégis gombóc. Sikoltok, de nem hallom saját hangom, a hideg körül vesz, átölel, nem enged, bárhogy próbálok is szabadulni. Vergődöm, haldoklom, küzdök a levegőért, de tüdőm is megfagy, nem jut bele elég éltető oxigén. _

_Végül lassan, nagyon lassan kezdek kiolvadni, ám ez csak még több fájdalmat okoz, olyan mintha szétfolyna testem, s bár tudom, hogy kívülről semmi sem látszik rajtam, mégis szinte érzem, miként terül el a testem alkotta tócsa a fűben. Már nem hallok semmit, nem érzékelek, csak sikoltok tovább, miközben furcsa hallucinációk támadják meg elmém. Millió hangot hallok, melyek fülsüketítők számomra, az egyik egész közelről szólít, s valahol az elmém mélyén felismerem, hogy Dobby az, amint az kiabálja: "Tarts ki Draco gazda!", és mintha Harry üvöltését is hallanám, és rengeteg ismerős hangot még, melyet most nem tudok hova tenni, csak egyet ismerek még fel, a nagyapámét, s ebből tudom, itt a vég. Lassan elhalkulnak a hangok, eltűnnek szemeim elől a fények, s én belezuhanok az engem hívogató sötétségbe._

_"Ne hagyd, hogy a tűz kialudjon benned. Egyik szikra pattanjon a másik után. Még a kételyek mocsarában is. Ne hagyd, hogy a lelkedben élő hős elpusztuljon. A vágyak, melyekre életed magányos pillanataiban gondoltál, de soha nem érted el őket. Valóra válthatod a megálmodott sorsot. Mert létezik. Mert valóság. Mert lehetséges. És a tiéd."_

_- Mennyit adtál neki?!_

_- Csak egy kicsivel többet, mint Potternek!_

_- Potter csupán három percig volt eszméletlen, a fiam pedig már öt órája alszik!_

_- Jól van na! Nem hiszem, hogy egy csinos kis Cruciatus után a te kezed nem remegne!_

_- Annyira biztosan nem, hogy a megadott adag négyszeresét öntsem le Draco torkán!_

_Furcsa. Mintha apám kiabálna Trelawneyval._

_- Mindenki nyugodjon meg! Draco és a többiek életben vannak, és ez a lényeg._

_- És ezt persze magának köszönhetjük, meg a briliáns tervének, miszerint elkábította Pitont, hogy ne legyen senki, akiben Potter bízhat, aztán odaküldte az árulónak beállított Sybillt, akivel "megölette" Pottert, hogy így Draco aztán könnyebben megadja magát, és őt is "megölhessék" ám a bájital, amit Sybill beadott a fiúknak tartalmazott három cseppnyi életelixírt, amit az apámtól vett kölcsön, aki még Nicholas Flameltől kapta meg ajándékba a Bölcsek Kövét, elhitetve így a világgal, hogy a követ elpusztították, miközben nem is, mert apámnak szüksége van rá az életben maradáshoz, így aztán az épp ébredező Potter azt látta, hogy Draco meghal, és ettől olyan mérhetetlen haragra gerjedt, hogy végül nem is egy, hanem három Adavát küldött a Sötét Nagyúrra, valamint három halálfalót intézett el, majd kis híján Sybillt is! Gratulálok, Dumbledore, fantasztikus terv volt, de ettől még ugyanolyan dühös vagyok magára!_

_Különös. Szinte biztos, hogy meghaltam, mégis érzek illatokat. Az egyik Harryé, akárha mellettem feküdne, a másik azonban régi ismerős, hosszú évekkel ezelőtt éreztem utoljára. Érdemes volna kinyitni a szemem. Teszek egy próbát, de a szemhéjaim közti résen beszökve fényáradat rohamozza meg pupilláim, melyre szemeim könnyekkel válaszolnak._

_- Felébredt - suttogja Harry._

_Körvonalak rajzolódnak ki szemeim előtt, de nem vagyok képes kivenni az alakokat. Hosszú, néma percek telnek el, míg kezd kitisztulni a kép, s felismerem magam körül apámat, Trelawneyt, Dumbledore-t, Pitont, Harryt, és..._

_- Ez... nem... nem lehet..._

_Hang nélkül tátogok._

_- Kicsi Draco..._

_Lehetetlen. Képtelenség, vagy csupán az ördög játéka velem. Egyszerű hallucináció, semmi több. Reménykedem, bízom, hinni nem tudok..._


	31. A hajó révbe ér

Korhatár: 18 (cenzúrázatlan verzió)

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Egy történet két fiúról, tele büszkeséggel, fájdalommal, nevetéssel, bohókás helyzetekkel és két szeretni vágyó szívvel, plusz olyan titkokkal, melyek hol fájdalmat, hol pedig mérhetetlen boldogságot szülnek.

* * *

**31. fejezet - A hajó révbe ér**

- Itt vannak.

- Nem érdekel.

- A konyhában ülve várnak.

- Ahogyan tegnap, tegnapelőtt, és az elmúlt két hétben minden áldott nap. És este, mikor már unni fogják a várakozást, ugyanúgy el fognak menni, hogy aztán holnap visszajöjjenek.

- Beszélned kellene velük. Vagy legalább meghallgatni őket.

- Neked is pontosan ezt kellett volna tenned, mikor tegnap Dumbledore itt járt. Te mégis itt duzzogtál a szobában.

- Azért ne keverd össze a két helyzetet, Draco. Ők a családod, bármit vétettek is ellened, de Dumbledore nekem senkim, mégis jogot érzett rá, hogy rendelkezzen az életemmel, és aljas, önző kis terveket szövögetett, amibe aztán mindketten majdnem belehaltunk!

- Így van - bólintott Draco még mindig az ablak felé fordulva. - De ő nem akart mást, minthogy végre véget érjen a háború. Tudom, te is szívesen feláldoztad volna az életed, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy nem hal meg több ember. És, amint azt te is láthatod, itt vagyunk, élünk, érzünk.

- Ne próbáld védeni Dumbledore-t.

- Rendben. Ez esetben te ne pártold apám, és a nagyapám.

- Szeretnek.

- Kétkedem.

- Pedig igaz.

- A lényegen nem változtat.

- Ezek szerint ma sem akarsz beszélni velük?

- Nem.

- Látni sem akarod őket?

- Nem.

Harry bólintott, majd hangtalanul elhagyta a szobát.

oOo

Draco az ablaknál állt, figyelte az éledező, virágzó tájat. A harc után azonnal ide hozták őket, az Odúba, hogy Mrs. Weasley szemmel tarthassa a sérültek állapotát. Annyi mindent megtudott, annyi sok titokra derült fény, s sok-sokévnyi keserűség foszlott semmivé. Ám helyére mérhetetlen harag és düh költözött. Eszébe jutottak azok az éjszakák, mikor félt, és magányos volt; azok, amikor emésztette a fájdalom. S mind felesleges volt.

A nagyapja él. De még hogy! Egészséges, kutya baja. És az apja, Lucius mindenről tudott... Mindketten hagyták, hogy olyan sok éven keresztül marcangolja őt az a szörnyű emlék. Persze megértette, hogy apjának fontos küldetése volt, de akkor is becsapottnak érezte magát. Túl sok dolgot, információt kellett feldolgoznia, megemésztenie, s ehhez időre volt szüksége. Tudta, hogy nem játszhatja örökké a sértettet, hogy nem bujkálhat élete végéig a szobájában, mégis ez tűnt most a legkönnyebb megoldásnak.

A harc részleteiből szinte semmire sem emlékezett, csupán annyit tudott, amennyit mások elmeséltek neki. Pár másodperccel azelőtt, hogy az életelixírrel kevert méreg "megölhette" volna, Harry magához tért, s látva az ő "haldoklását", iszonyatos haragra gerjedt. Ekkor léptek akcióba a Dumbledore által kivezényelt házimanók, akik bűverejüket használva rengeteg halálfalót tettek pillanatok alatt harcképtelenné. Ebben a pillanatban érkeztek meg az igazgató által előzőleg félrevezetett Rend-tagok is, akik több halálfalóval végeztek, majd döbbenten figyelték, amint Harry Potter több átkot is kilőve meggyilkolja a Sötét Nagyurat, és a közvetlen mellette harcoló halálfalókat. Ezek után Harry üvöltve rátámadott a menekülni próbáló Trelawneyra - akiről kiderült, hogy szintén Dumbledore megbízására volt jelen az eseménynél, s, hogy nem is olyan iszákos és hülye -, akinek az életét csak Abraxas Malfoy megjelenése mentette meg, ugyanis Harry felismerte a férfit, elvégre látta már Draco emlékei között. Ezt követően fogták a négy fiatalt, és az Odúba hozták őket.

Amikor Draco magához tért, és meglátta a nagyapját, percekbe telt, míg fel tudta dolgozni a helyzetet, majd felpattant, és addig üvöltött, míg mindenki magára nem hagyta.

Azóta nem lépett ki a szobából, csak Harry mehet be hozzá, aki jórészt éjszakára is a fiúval marad, több _okból _is.

Mély sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, majd elfordult az ablaktól, s az ágyra telepedett. Kezébe vette a könyvet, mert bár csalódott abban, akitől kapta, a kötet mégis nagyon sokat jelentett neki. Megsimogatta a borítót, kicsit el is merengett önnön fájdalma fölött, majd az utolsó oldalra lapozott.

_"... és a sárkány ajkára beletörődő mosoly kúszott, ahogy figyelte alvó szerelme arcát. Hosszú évek, és rengeteg változás, fájdalom kellett, hogy végre megértse, megtalálja, elérje. De most már az övé. Meglelte a szivárvány aranyát, s nem szándékozott többé kiengedni markából azt. S, hogy mi volna a szivárvány aranya?_

_Vagyok a zöldellő föld gyönyörűsége,_

_Fehér Hold a csillagok között,_

_Vagyok a vizek titokzatos mélye,_

_A férfiszív vágya, az óhajtásba öltözött,_

_Én szólítalak, hívlak. Kelj fel, és gyere hozzám!_

_Mert én vagyok a Természet Anyja, _

_Ki a világnak adom az életet,_

_Hozzám, kitől minden lét ered,_

_És kihez minden visszatér, mikor az útnak vége lesz._

_Térjetek Istenek és férfiak által imádott színem elébe,_

_Hadd öleljem isteniségtek legbelső lényegét_

_A végtelenség mámorában._

_Örvendező szívetek legyen az imám,_

_A szeretet, a szenvedély a rítusom._

_Legyetek szépek, legyetek erősek,_

_Hatalmasok, érezzétek, milyen a részvét,_

_A tisztelet, a szelídség,_

_A vidámság és a hódolat._

_És te, ki azt hiszed, láthatsz engem_

_Tudd, keresni fogsz hőn epekedve, de soha nem találsz rám,_

_Ha nem fejted meg a titkot:_

_Míg nem találod meg, amit magadban kell keresned,_

_Addig a külvilágban hiába keresed önmagad._

_Vedd észre, én a kezdetektől benned lakoztam;_

_Engem nyersz el,_

_Amikor a vágy kihuny._

Kopogtattak az ajtón.

- Nem vagyok itt! - üvöltött fel Draco mérgesen.

Még mielőtt csak megilletődhetett volna, az ajtó egyetlen hangos robbanással kiszakadt a helyéből, hogy aztán iszonyatos port kavarjon, majd annak elültével felfedje Piton fenyegető alakját.

- A konyhába. Most.

- Nem.

- Ne feleselj velem. Azt mondtam: most.

Draco visszafordult a könyvéhez, csak úgy válaszolt: - Nem.

- Ne akard, hogy a térdemre ültesselek, és elfenekeljelek.

- Ez az ajánlat Harry szájából jobban tetszene. Sőt, tőle még el is fogadnám. Élvezném is.

Piton valószínűleg túlzottan vizuális típus lehetett, mert elképzelte a jelenetet, és megrázkódott.

- Öh... Hajlandó vagy megemelni a hátsó feled, és lejönni?

- Nem.

- Rendben van, én mindent megtettem. Petrificus Totalus!

Draco ezekre a szavakra még akkor is megmerevedett volna, ha azok nem magát a sóbálvány átkot hordozták volna magukban. Piton gúnyosan rávigyorgott a dühösen néző fiúra, majd - könyvestől - egy egyszerű bűbájjal lelebegtette a konyhába.

- Mondtam, hogy ha én kérem, akkor le fog jönni - fordult a bájitalmester vígan vigyorogva Luciushoz.

- Merlinre! Ezt azért nem kellett volna! - kapta a szája elé a kezét Molly Weasley.

Miután Piton leoldotta a szőke fiúról az átkot, egy nagyon dühös Dracóval kellett szembe néznie.

- Mégis hogy képzelted ezt?!

- Vigyázz a szádra.

- Nem vigyázok! Ha nem tűnt volna fel, épp azért csücsülök két hete abban az átkozott szobában, mert elegem van abból, hogy mások irányítják az életemet, és megmondják, hogy mit hogyan tegyek! Erre jössz te, és úgy teszel, mint aki mindent tud! Szart! El sem tudod képzelni, hogy mit érzek! Halovány lila gőzöd sem lehet róla, hogy milyen volt megtudni AZT! Az egész életem egy baszott nagy hazugság volt, bezzeg most mindenki jön és nyalizik, hogy megbocsássak! Mindent elvettek tőlem, már fogalmam sincs róla, hogy ki vagyok, de én legyek a jó kisfiú, okos kisfiú, aki nem hisztizik, hanem...

Draco nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Piton tenyere az arcán csattant.

- Perselus! - kiáltott fel meglepetten Lucius.

- Ajánlom, hogy fogd be a szád, te elkényeztetett kis hülye! - üvöltött rá a Bájitalok Mestere a megszeppent Dracóra. - Azt hiszed, csak te szenvedsz?! Tizenkét év a nagyapádnak is tizenkét év cseszd meg! Mit képzelsz?! Hogy csak neked volt rossz?! Hogy csak neked hiányzott?! Ő - mutatott az asztalnál ülő Abraxasra - tudta az igazságot, és mégsem mondhatta el! Ez sokszor nehezebb, mint ha nem tudja az ember, és utólag derül ki, úgyhogy legalább annyival megtisztelhetnéd, hogy ha eljön hozzád, akkor leülsz vele szemben, és meghallgatod!

- De nekem nincs kedvem meghallgatni őt! - ordított vissza Draco. - Nem azt mondtam, hogy soha nem akarok vele és az apámmal beszélni, de nem most!

- De igen, most! - Piton olyan erősen megragadta Draco vállát, hogy a fiú feljajdult fájdalmában, miközben a férfi egy székre nyomta őt, közvetlenül Abraxasszal szemben.

Draco olyan mérges volt a világra, mint még soha. Szinte köpte a szavakat nagyapja felé.

- Mit akarsz?

- Először is a kezedben lévő könyvet. Ne aggódj, tökéletes állapotban fogod visszakapni.

- Mire kell?

- Itt az ideje, hogy apád végre mindent megkapjon, ami őt illeti.

Draco értetlenül nyújtotta a könyvet nagyapja felé. Abraxas óvatosan átvette, majd Luciusnak adta, aki egy fájó pillantást vetett fiára, majd elhagyta a helyiséget.

- Hová viszi a könyvet?

- A Gringottsba.

- Miért?

- Nézd. Nem hinném, hogy érdemes volna erről épp most beszélnem. Azt hiszem, ha elmondanám, csak még tovább szítanám a haragodat.

- Szeretném tudni. Ennél dühösebb már nem hinném, hogy lehetek.

- Az a könyv nem más, mint a kulcs a Malfoy család teljes vagyonához.

- Mi?! - illetődött meg teljesen Draco. - Hogy érted, hogy a _teljes_ vagyonhoz?

- Kicsi Draco... Tudod, rengeteget gondolkodtam az évek alatt, hogy vajon ha eljön az idő, és újra láthatlak, akkor mit mondok majd neked. Amikor hat évvel ezelőtt Nicholas Flamel barátom meghalt, és elhitette a világgal, hogy a Bölcsek Köve megsemmisült, én megesküdtem, hogy a Követ jó dolgokra fogom használni. Főként arra, hogy téged megismerjelek, megtudjam, miként élsz, milyen ember lett belőled. De leginkább arra voltam kíváncsi, hogy megtaláltad-e a szivárvány aranyát. Most, hogy látlak, hogy itt ülsz velem szemben, ez a kérdés ostobának tűnik, hisz ezer másik érdemelne helyet előtte. Mégis kíváncsi vagyok, tudod-e már, hogy hol kell keresned? Rájöttél-e, hogy amire áhítozol, végig ott volt a szívedben, benned, az életedben. A szivárvány aranya a körülötted lévő természet, az emberek, akik szeretnek, a víz, amely körülöleli a tested, a tűz, mely megmelenget? Amikor a nagyanyád parancsára Lucius megtámadott, már hetek óta tudtam, hogy Vega merényletet tervez ellenem. Éreztem. Éppen ezért, miután "megöltek", és apád elárulta, hogy miként menekültem meg, egy éjjel ellopta tőled a könyvet a kérésemre. Egy egyszerű kis bűbájjal a betűk közé rejtettük el azt a kulcsot, amely az igazi széfet nyitja, melyben a családod összes vagyona rejtőzik, s a vagyonnak csupán egy kis részét helyeztük el egy másik, apád által nyitott széfben, megtoldva némi vaspirittel, ami az avatatlan szem számára aranynak tűnik. Így sikerült átvernem a nagyanyádat, hogy a pénzt, amit egy napon majd te örökölsz, ne a Sötét Nagyúr megkeresésére fordítsa. Tudom, most azt gondolod, önző dolog volt tőlem épp most elkérni a könyvet, hogy hozzáférjünk a vagyonhoz, de szükséges volt ahhoz, hogy megvehessem a házat, amelyben eddig betolakodóként éltem, s, hogy ha egyszer, valamikor majd meg tudsz bocsátani nekem, akkor bármikor hivatalosan is beköltözhess.

- Szeretnéd, ha veled élnék?

- Nem. Én azt szeretném, hogy boldog légy, és olyan helyen, és azzal éld az életed, aki mellett boldog vagy. Apád odaköltözik hozzám, és remélem, egy napon majd te is, akár magával Harry Potterrel együtt.

Draco érezte, hogy Harry a háta mögé lép, s karjait a vállára ereszti.

- Tudom, hogy haragszol rám, hogy dühös vagy az elmúlt tizenkét év miatt - folytatta Abraxas -, de csak reménykedni merek, hogy egy napon megérted, miért is volt olyan fontos, hogy ne tudj rólam. Szeretlek, és azt akartam, hogy élj. Igaz, szörnyű módját választottam a túlélési esélyed megnövelésének, de ha másként cselekszem, nagyon valószínű, hogy már nem élnél. Amint édesapád visszatér, a rendelkezésedre bocsát egy nagyobb összeget, amellyel bármi módon rendelkezhetsz. Ne értsd félre, nem kívánlak ezzel a pénzzel lekenyerezni, csupán azért kapod meg, mert feltételezem, nem az Odúbeli szobában kívánod leélni hátralévő életedet, így abból vehetsz akár lakást, akár házat.

- Köszönöm. - Draco szíve bár felengedett valamennyit, mégis volt némi hidegség a hangjában. Épp megszólalni készült, mikor visszatért Lucius. A férfi először átnyújtotta Dracónak a könyvet, amely sértetlennek tűnt - a szőke nagy megkönnyebbülésére -, majd Abraxasnak adott át egy nagyobb borítékot.

- Tessék - nyújtotta Draco felé a hozományt Abraxas. A szőke fiú pár pillanatig kétkedve figyelte a borítékot, mely minden valószínűség szerint a pénzt rejtette, majd mikor Harry kicsit erősebben megmarkolta a vállát, elfogadta azt.

- Köszönöm - mondta ismét, fel sem bontva az ajándékot.

- Remélem, hasznát veszed majd.

- Igen.

- Nos, Lucius, azt hiszem, itt az ideje az indulásnak.

- Máris mentek? - kérdezte Draco meglepetten.

- Miért kellene még maradnunk?

- Ti ültetek a konyhába két héten keresztül minden áldott nap, csak azért, hogy húsz percen keresztül ecseteld nekem a hibáid, és a családi örökség sorsát, aztán elmenj?

- Nem - mosolyodott el Abraxas. - De egy félbehagyott beszélgetés annyiból jobb, mint egy befejezett, hogy ébren tartja a figyelmet, előhozza az emberiség legnagyobb mozgatórugóját, a kíváncsiságot. És éppen ezért remélem, hogy hamarosan meglátogatsz majd minket. A címet a borítékban találod, kicsi Draco.

Azzal a két Malfoy kifordult a konyhaajtón. Draco percekig meredt maga elé, majd elmosolyodott. Talán nem is olyan vészes ez a helyzet. Ha kibírt tizenkét évet a nagyapja nélkül, talán kibír ugyanennyit vele is... Harryre nézett, akinek smaragd szemei határtalan élénkséggel ragyogtak, s arról árulkodtak, hogy talán a következő tizenkét évet nem egyedül kell majd átvészelnie.

oOo

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen könnyen fog menni. Azt hittem, hosszú hónapok, talán évek kellenek majd.

- Bármennyire büszke is, a kíváncsisága erősebb.

- Szenvedett.

- Nem csak ő. Apám is nehezen viselte a helyzetet.

- Tudja… Olyan szokatlan ez az egész. Mármint… Eddig maga az ellenségem volt, egy férfi, akit gyűlöltem annyi mindenért. Erre kiderült, hogy nagyon sok esetben magának köszönhettem az életem.

- Tévedsz, Harry. Az életed csak és kizárólag annak köszönheted, hogy igazán tudsz küzdeni.

- Egy dolgot azonban nem értek, Lucius.

- Mi az?

- Amikor a harc folyt, miért, vagy hogyan voltam képes megölni Voldemortot? Azt tudom, hogy dühös voltam rá, de volt már ilyen máskor is… Tavaly is kimondtam rá a halálos átkot, mégsem történt semmi. Akkor most miért?

- Őszintén? Nem tudom. Ha túl tudsz majd lépni a saját büszkeségeden, a sértettségeden, akkor fel kell keresned Dumbledore-t, hogy tőle kapj választ a kérdéseidre. A magánvéleményem az, hogy amikor láttad Dracót haldokolni, előtört belőled az iránta érzett szeretet, és, mint tudjuk, a szeretet és a gyűlölet testvérek. A szerelmed szenvedése láttán egyesült benned a kettő, és a gyűlöleted irányította harag olyan erőssé tett, hogy képes voltál végezni Vele. Mert szereted Dracót. Nem igaz?

- Nem tudom – sóhajtotta Harry. – Néha úgy érzem, ő a legfontosabb nekem ezen a világon, de nem tudom, ez-e a szerelem.

- Pontosan ez az. Amikor nem tudod, amikor folyton kételkedsz. Aztán ránézel, megpillantod a mosolyát, vagy egyszerűen csak a szemeinek íriszét. És akkor, attól a pillanattól kezdve eltűnnek a kétségek, és már biztos vagy magadban, és a szerelmedben.

- Merlinre! – kacagott fel a fekete hajú fiú. – Igaza van, de ez valami szörnyen szentimentálisan hangzott!

- Áh! – legyintett somolyogva Lucius. – Öregszem. Egyre bolondabb leszek… De azért reménykedem, hogy ez kettőnk között marad.

- Nyugodjon meg, tartom a szám!

- Nézz rájuk – mutatott Lucius a ház parkjának egyik legnagyobb fűzfája felé.

- Már megint olvasnak. Nem csinálnak mást, csak ülnek egymás mellett és olvasnak. Hogy bírják ki?

- Nincs mindenkinek olyan jó lepcses beszélőkéje, mint neked – vigyorgott Lucius.

- Hé! Ezt kikérem magamnak!

- Ugyan már! Nálad csak Dobby rosszabb!

- Ez nem igaz! – nevetett Harry. – És… Ezt már mondani akartam. Tudja, ha volt valami, amin komolyan meglepődtem, az az volt, hogy maga vette rá Dobbyt, hogy másodikban intézzen ellenem merényleteket.

- Tévedés – ingatta a fejét mosolyogva Lucius. – Én azt kértem, hogy mentse meg az életed. Sajnálatos módon nem adtam neki bővebb instrukciókat arról, hogy hogyan, ezért történhetett veled néhány _baleset._

- Van még valami, amit nem értek. Mi volt az a dolog a Naplóval másodikban? Hiszen, ha maga Dumbledore mellett állt, akkor nem volt oka rászabadítani Mardekár Szörnyét az iskolára.

- Oh! Legszebb emlékeim egyike – sóhajtotta a szőke hajú férfi. – Gondolom, emlékszel még arra a Czikornyai és Patzában megesett verekedésre köztem, és Arthur között?

- Igen.

- Nos, az egy megrendezett „balhé" volt, ugyanis Dumbledore többek között azt a feladatot is rám bízta, hogy felkutassam a Nagyúr elrejtett személyes holmijait, amit aztán a Rend rendelkezésére kellett bocsátanom. Mikor az igazgató értesült róla, hogy találtam egy naplót, kitervelte, hogy mikor és hol találkozzunk a Weasleykkel. Verekedés közben kellett volna Arthur talárjának zsebébe csúsztatnom a Naplót, ám ez nem sikerült, ezért tettem bele a lánya könyvébe. Természetesen Arthur látta a mozdulatot, ám arra egyikünk sem gondolt, hogy te előtte már egy csomó, Lockharttól kapott kötettel teleszórtad a kislány üstjét, így azonban Arthur nem tudta feltűnésmentesen kivenni a könyvbe rejtett tárgyat. Az Odúban pedig már azért nem volt rá lehetősége, mert ott nyüzsögtetek körülötte. Így került a Napló a Roxfortba, és ott hiába keresték a tanárok, a Rend-tagok, senki sem lelte, a kislány olyan ügyesen rejtette el.

- Nem lett volna egyszerűbb, ha Dumbledore magához hívatja Ginnyt, és elkéri tőle?

- Merlinre! – meresztett nagy szemeket Lucius. – Úgy ismered te Dumbledore-t, mint aki az egyszerű megoldások híve?

- Uhm… Igaz.

- Úgy látom, jönnek.

- Még a járásuk is egyforma – mosolyodott el a két szőke hajú alak láttán Harry.

- Mit vársz? Elvégre Malfoyok. Mennyi időtök van még?

- Még egy hét. Aztán letelik a „csata győzteseinek kijáró szabadság" és mehetünk vissza a Roxfortba – húzta el a száját a fiú. – De már csak pár hét, és vége a tanévnek. Hiányozni fog a kastély.

- Ahogy elnézlek, neked inkább a különszoba fog hiányozni.

- Téved. Öhm… Nah jó, az is hiányozni fog, de azért mégis hét évet töltöttem a Roxfortban, az az otthonom.

- Gyakran visszamehetsz oda.

- Az már más lesz.

- Majd hozzászoksz.

- Talán…

- Mihez kezdesz az iskola után?

- Azt hiszem, elvégzem az Auror-Képzőt.

- Valójában azon csodálkoznék, ha másképp tennél.

- De van még egy ötletem.

- Mi?

- Sárkány-szelídítő leszek – vigyorgott rá Harry a közeledő Draco alakjára.

VÉGE

* * *

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok ezt a történetet, nagyon várom a kritikákat, és köszönöm az eddigieket! Remélem, tetszett a történet, ha mégsem így volna, akkor sajnálom :(**


End file.
